Harry Potter y los tesoros perdidos
by canuto-cornamenta
Summary: cuando Harry cumple 17 años, debe cumplir su destino...
1. Chapter 1

_**capitulo 1:Afrontar la realidad**_

Harry se encontraba durmiendo en su cama, cuando se desperto por el sueño que acababa de tener, era un sueño con su antiguo director, Albus Dumbledore en donde recordaba la profecía y el momento en que habian descubierto que Voldemort tenia horrocruxes.

Al recordar a su antiguo director Harry no pudo evitar que se le cayeran lagrimas por toda la cara, el era su ultimo protector y y su unica posibilidad de que harry pudiera sobrevivir a lo que el futuro le depararia.

Nunca creyo que su director moriria, creyo que estaria siempre para ayudarlo, enseñarle nuevos hechizos, nuevas tacticas, nuevas cosas sobre la vida de Voldemort, pero no, no era así, ahora estaba muerto y no volveria a verlo, así como sus padres, su padrino, y ahora, Dumbledore.

Le costaba creer que de ahora en màs estaba mas que vulverable a Voldemort, ya no había alguíen con quien de verdad se pudiera sentir seguro en todo el mundo magico, la proteccion que tenia en la casa de sus tíos se acabaria pronto, exactamente en un 5 días, pero se iria de privet drive ese mismo día, tendría que tener todo preparado para irse de ahí.

-!Eh, muchacho!- gritaba su tio vernon desde las escaleras.

-!Ya voy!- decia Harry mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

-!Cuando vendra esa gente a buscarnos!-decia tío vernon con una cara de pocos amigos, ya que los de la orden del fenix decidieron que era lo mejor para su seguridad y luego de mucho insistir y mostrarles lo que le podia ocurrirles, aceptaron la propuesta de llevarlos a un lugar más seguro.

-Supongo que hoy en la tarde.

-Supones, como que supones, es que no sabes cuando vendran-decia tio vernon rojo de la ira- maldito magos, son todos unos irresponsables.

Cuando termino de hablar, Harry volvio a su habitación para seguir viendo si estaban todas su cosas preparadas en su baúl, lo tenia todo preparado desde hacía dias, pero nunca estaba mal darle un ultimo vistazo.

Llevaba todos sus libros que penso que podian servirle de algo en su busqueda de los horrocruxes, ropa, el albúm de fotos de sus padres, el espejo de sirius, su saeta de fuego, que penso que podría utilizarla, y cerro el baúl, solo esperaba que no fuera la ultima ves que tuviera que preparar su baúl.

Con todo eo no se dio cuenta que era la hora de almorzar hasta que tía Petunia lo había llamado

-Bueno-comenzo a decir tío Vernon- esta sera la ultima ves que podamos comer en nustra casa, nustro hogar, y quiero decirles espero volver algún dia aquí, por eso Harry te deseo mucha suerte en enfrentarte a ese maníatico, así que quiero que hagamos un brindis por el... !Por Harry!

-!POR HARRY!-decian tía Petunia y Dudley, Harry no se lo había esperado, escuchar esas palabras de parte de tío Vernon lo emociono mucho y le daba un motivo más para destruir a Voldemort.

Cuando termino el almuerzo los tres Dursley le daban animo a Harry y le deseaban mucha suerte.

Pasados cinco minutos llegaron Mundundus y Hestia Jones en busca de los dursley, fue un momento muy dificil, porque a pesar de que los habian maltratado, lo habían acogido brindando comida y vestimenta y en el fondo todos se sentian un aprecio.

-Adios chico! decia tio Vernon

- Nos vemos Harry cuidate mucho- decÍa tía Petunia

- Chau Harry-dijo dudley extendiendole la mano

-Chau Dudley- dijo harry agarrando las manos de Dudley

-Bien ya es hora-dijo Mundungus

-Adios-decían los tres Dursley

-Adios-dijo Harry, mientras abrazaba a todos y que luego desaparecieron.

-Bien-dijo Harry- ya es hora de afrontar la realidad


	2. El Utimo sufrimiento en Privet Drive

_**capitulo 2: El ultimo sufrimiento en Privet Drive**_

Harry estaba ansioso, pero todavia no llegaba la persona con la que Harry se tendria que aparecer conjuntamente para ir a la madriguera, se trataba de Remus Lupin, esa persona que había llegado a ser amigo de sus padres, James Potter y Lily Evans, como tambíen de su padrino, Sirius Black, y respetado por el que según el era el mago más grande de todos los tiempos, Albus Dumbledore, por eso queria mucho a Remus, y a la vez, lo admiraba.

Ya debería haber llegado-pensó-no debería tardar tanto, cuando de pronto, llego, sintió una alegria enorme cuando vio a remus apareciendose, pero cuando vio la cara que tenía, se asusto bastante, por lo que supo que no serian buenas las noticias que traeria.

-Harry debemos irnos, rapido- Harry agarro su baul, la jaula de su lechuza y no supo como llevarlas pero Remus con un rapido movimiento de sus varitas lo encogio y Harry lo guardo en su bolsillo- salgamos de la casa !RAPIDO!

Después de segundos que salieron de la casa esta exploto por los aires provocando que Harry saliera despedido varios metros atras por la exploción, luego varios mortifagos aparecieron, eran tantos que Harry ya se dio casí por vencido, pero luego recordo a las miles, o tal vez millones de personas que ya habían muerto por la culpa de Voldemort y se levanto rapidamente del suelo con la varita en alto, junto con Remus, para darle Batalla a los mortífagos, si moría moriria de pie, no dandose por vencido antes de que empíeze la batalla.

-Harry, yo los distraere, tu escapa-susurro Remus al oido de Harry-solo espera que lanzé el ataque.

Harry miro a Remus y vio mucha seriedad y determinación en sus ojos, tanta que casí hizo caso a lo que le había dicho, pero, no escaparía y dejaría al unico amigo sobrviviente de us padres que le quedaba.

-¿Estas loco? ni lo pienses, no lo hare-respondio Harry, Remus iba a replicar pero fue interrumpido por uno de los mortifagos

-Que valiente Potter, pero ni con la ayuda del licantropo podras escapar- dijo una voz irreconocible, sin dudas, se trataba de Snape.

-Ya vez Severus, ahí tienes a las dos peronas que mas quieres matar en este mundo, pues hazlo- dijo Bellatrix Lestrange, que había decidido quitarse la mascara.

-Pues que lo intente- lo reto Harry que al oír la voz de Snape se descontrolo totalmente y su ira aumento más al ver a la asesina de su padrino.

-Pues no me crees capaz, eh Potter- dijo Snape con una sonrisa en el rostro- pues entonces matare al inservible licantropo que tienes al lado,!AHORA!- y en ese momento dos mortifagos encapuchados que estaban en diferentes lugares desarmaron a Remus ya que este solo pudo detener uno, todo paso tan rapido que Harry apenas reacciono, pero si lo hizo cuando Snape grito- !AVADA KEDAVRA!

-!PROTEGO!- grito Harry,con todas sus fuerzas, deseando que el escudo fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerlo, pero de repente sintio como perdia fuerzas,no odia permitir que, Remus, la unica persona que hoy en día sigmificara algo parecido a un padre o lo que Sirius habia sido para el, muriera.

Cuando ese pensamiento paso por la mente de Harry, sin que se diera cuenta, su escudo había adquirido una fuerza increíble, una fuerza que ya había acabado con la amenaza de la maldición asesina, y hacía que todos los mortífagos salieran despedidos y hacía que todas las maldiciones que lanzaran no probocava ningun dañoy al cudo, Remus no podia creer lo que estaba viendo, era íncreible, hasta que derepente paro,y Harry estaba muy cansado, tanto que solo podría mantenerse en ese estado como 5 minutos más.

Los miembros de la orden del fenix, encabezados por Ojoloco Moody, aparecio en el lugar, Harry miro el lugar y habían casí la mitad de los mortifagos en el suelo, ninguno tan importante, pero, ya era algo y Harry no supo como pero sabía que algo en eso el tuvo que ver y entonces se acercan Tonks, el Señor Weasley Y Kingsley Shacklebolt se acercaron a Harry y ordenaron a Remus que lo llevara directo a la madrigera, que ya no había problemas y que todo estaba seguro.

Harry presencio el lugar, tal vez por ultima vez y luego ante la carade desesperación de todos se fue callendo poco a poco en un profundo sueño...


	3. De vuelta a la madriguera

_**De vuelta a la madrigera**_

Ron Weasley estaba a la espera de su mejor amigo¿ Por que tardaba tanto? ya deberian haber llegado el y Remus como hace media hora, ya empezaba a notar preocupaciòn en sus padres, los gemelos, Bill, Charlie, Hermione, Fleur y Ginny.

Probablemente su hermanita era la que màs estaba sufriendo por todo esto, casì no habìa salido de su pieza en casi todo el primer mes de vacaciones si no era para comer o irse al baño, si pasabas por enfrente de su pieza la podias escuchar llorando, hasta aveces se podia escuchar que hablaba sola, nunca le pregunto de que hablaba, ya que sabìa que era de Harry.

Hasta que un dìa Hermione decidio hablar con ella, y despuès de ese momento Ginny se habìa puesto un poco màs contenta, o por lo menos se la veia mucho màs que antes, le pregunto muchas veces a Hermione que le habìa dicho pero nunca recibio una respuesta de su mejor amiga

De pronto, de la chimenea salian llamas verdes y aparecio Alastor Moody.

- Arthur, Molly, vengan rapido necesíto hablar con ustedes- dijo

- Chicos quedense aquì, no quiero que se muevan- dijo Arthur mientras iba en la cocina en compañia de su esposa y Ojo-loco.

Apenas se cerro la puerta de la cocina, los gemelos fueron corriendo y se quedaron pegados a la puerta, seguidos de sus hermanos, Fleur y Hermione pero lo unico que lograron escuchar es que Molly Weasley lloraba y el sonido caracterìstico de una apariciòn, mientras se escuchaba el llanto de la señora Waesley todos fueron a sus lugares, cuando todos estuvieron posicionados la puerta se abrio y se vio a la señora Waesley con el peor aspecto que jamas habìa tenido.¨

-Mama ¿qúe paso?- pregunto Fred.

- Si mama, tienes la peor cara que jamas habìa visto- dìjo George.

-Es que... parece que han atacado a Harry y a Lupin le han atacado un grupo de muchos mortifagos- decia muy angustiada

Hermione y Ginny se llevaron rapidamente las manos a la boca mintras empezaban a llorar, los gemelos se levantaron del sofa seguidos de sus otros hermanos en busca de respuestas y Ron, se habìa quedado estupefacto.

No podia creerlo, que pasaria si en ese ataque Harry... no, no podia pensar en eso, Harry era muy fuerte como para que lo vencieran un grupo de mortìfagos, y ademàs estaba con Remus, y ahorta ya debia haber llegado un grupo de la orden del fenix para ayudarlos, deberìa estar bien, pero no podia quitarse de la cabeza que su mejor amigo estuviera corriendo peligro.

Como no sabìa que hacer, fue a consolar a Hermione y Ginny, ellas lloraban descontroladamente y fue y abrazo a ambas, cuando aparecio el Señor Weasley y un grupo de la orden del fenix en el que se encontraban Remus, Ojo-loco, Kingsley, Tonks y otras personas a los que no conocìa.

Llevaban el cuerpo de Harry mientras el Señor Weasley daba indicaciones y todos los Weasleys, Hermione y Fleur se levantaban de donde estaban y se dirigian junto a Arthur para preguntarles cosas, la primera en hacerlo fue Molly

-¿Que le paso?

-Utilizo mucho poder, esta muy agotado aunque tambièn sufrio heridas- dijo Arthur.

- ¿Porque no lo llevaron a San Mungo?- volvio a preguntar, pero esta vez Hermione.

- Para descartar un posible ataque de mortifagos, los demàs miembros se encargaran de reforzar la protecciòn de la casa.

Harry se estaba levantando, se sentìa muy descansado y tenìa mucha hambre, pero no sabìa donde se encontraba, miro por todos lados y vio que estaba en la habitaciòn de Ron, estaba en la madrigera, volverìa a ver a su amigo, a Hermione, a los gemelos, a Bill, Charlie y Ginny...

Al pensar en la menor de los weasleys empezo a sentir como su corazon empezaba a latir muy rapido y, pensandolo mejor, queria seguir pasando el dìa en la cama, haciendose el dormido.

Pero despuès de meditarlo decidio que ya era lo suficientemente grande como para afrontar ese tipo de situaciones, se levanto, busco alrededor de la pieza y encontro su baùl, lo abrio quito un poco de ropa ya que como no se sentia sucio imagino que algunos doctores se habìan encargado de hacer eso como tambièn con su ropa, no quiso pensar mucho en eso y decidio bajarse, miro por la ventana y vio que era de noche y olia comida y escuchaba mucha gente hablando, por lo que dedujo que ya estarìan cenando pero entro en la cocina y no habìa nadie, asì que salìo al jardin y alli los vio, estaban todos, los Weasleys, Hermione, Remus, Kingsley,Tonks, Fleur, Ojo-loco y otros personas que, seguro serian de la orden estabn allì, pero no se habìan percatado de su presencia hasta que Harry dijo:

-Tengo hambre, hay algo para comer- con una sonrisa en la boca intentando que todos, aparte de darse cuenta que estaba allì, se rieran de su broma.

Todos se quedaron muy sorprendiods al ver a Harry allì, parado como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no se hubiera agotado hasta màs no poder y desmayarse, las primeras en salir a abrazarlo fueron Hermione y la Señora Weasley, sueguido de Ron, luego fueron a saludarlo el Señor Weasley y todos los presentes, menos Ginny que habìa subido corriendo a su cuarto, pero Harry no se habìa dado cuenta y luego de cenar se sintìo realmente de vuelta en donde consideraba su segunda casa, La Madriguera.


	4. El poder del amor

_**El poder del amor**_

Ya el anochecer estaba muy avanzado, es màs, ya faltaba algo como una hora y media para que amaneciera, pero Harry no podia dormir, eran tantas cosas en las que estaba pensando ¿ Como habia logrado salvarse del ataque de los mortifagos? ¿Por qué un simple hechizo como protego lo habia cansado tanto? Y la prgunta menos importante pero con mas interes para Harry ¿ Porque Ginny no estuvo en la cena en la cual estuvieron todods los Weasleys y algunos miembros de la Orden?.

La respuesta mas obvia era que se habìa ido mientras todos saludaban a Harry, pero Harry se negaba a aceptar eso, no podia creer que hasta no fue a saludarlo, después de todo, lo que hizo lo hizo por ella, para que estuviera bien, para que no le pasara nada malo, para que no tuviera que mirar hacia atrás por cada paso que daba por si alguien quisiera atacarla, Harry después de que volvio a Hogwarts cada ves que salia de su casa para respirar un poco de aire, por cada dos pasos que daba se detenia a mirar por todos lados.

Lo unico que queria era estar con Ginny, tenerla a su lado, sin ningun miedo, vivir juntos, pero no podia por la culpa de la maldita guerra, del maldito Voldemort, que le habìa quitado casì todo, y ahora Harry cargaba con todo ese peso por la culpa de sus padres ademàs del futuro del mundo magico.

Ron parecio darse cuenta de que harry estaba despierto, no queria molestarlo pero queria saber que le pasaba a su amigo

-¿En que piensas?- pregunto Ron

-Nada- dijo Harry, aunque sabia que Ron no se daria por vencido tan rapidamente

- Oh! Vamos Harry a mi no me engañas tan fácilmente-replico

-De verdad no se de que hablas dijo Harry haciendose el desentendido

-Harry se que piensas en Ginny- dijo Ron- vi la cara de decepción que pusiste cuando no la viste en la cena, aunque disimulaste muy bien, creo que aparte de mi solo Hermione se dio cuenta

Harry solo sonrio, era increíble como lo conocìa tan bien su amigo, era reconfortante tener a alguien asì como amigo, que te ayude en las buenas y en las malas

-Gracias Ron

-¿Porque?- pregunto confundido

- Por acompañarme

- Sabes que siempre te acompañare

Harry sabia a que se refería con esas palabras, el y Hermione querían acompañarlo en su complicada y peligrosa búsqueda de los Horrocruxes de Voldemort , era una misión casi imposible, que Harry debería cumplir para poder enfrentarse finalmente con Voldemort y que la profecía se llevara a cabo -"alguno deberá morir a manos del otro puesto que ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro sobreviva...

Harry se sentía agradecido con Ron y Hermione pero no podía permitir que ellos se arriesgaran a hacer algo que solo el debía hacer, no podía ponerlos en peligro por el, aunque sabía que jamas lograría que cambiaran de opinión, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

-Ron, no hace falta que me acompañes, esto debo hacerlo yo

-Harry, sabes que ni Hermione nin yo cambiaremos de opinión así que para de intentarlo porque no lo lograras, esto lo decidimos ya hace mucho tiempo y te acompañaremos quieras o no

Harry se dio por derrotado y decidio cambiar de tema.

-¿Sabes que pasara con Hogwarts?

-Si, se volvera a abrir, pero parece que Mc Gonagall no sera la directora, o por lo menos eso dice papa que dice Scrimgeour

-Ah, buenas noches Ron-dijo Harry

-Buenas noches Harry.

Harry intento dormir un poco pero no lo lograba, si no era Mc Gonagall la nnueva directora quien seria, para Harry ella era la más apropiada para el puesto, era más, era la unica que podía suplantar a Albus Dumbledore, pero, si podía esperar cualquier cosa de Scrimgeour.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, Harry se quedo dormido.

-Harry, Harry! Depierta

- Que pasa- dijo Harry apenas abriendo los ojos

-Harry, Lupin y Ojo-loco quieren hablar contigo- decía Ron

- ¿Que? ¿Porque?- dijo Harry abriendo completamente los ojos.

-No lo se, solo vinieron y pidieron hablar contigo

-Diles que bajo dentro de 10 minutos- decía Harry agarrrando una toalla para tomar una breve pero tranquilizadora ducha.

- Bueno, se los diré- decía Ron saliendo del cuarto.

Harry se tomo la ducha feliz porque seguramente le venían a hablar sobre algunas de las cosas que se estaba preguntando ayer, salio del baño, se vistió rápidamente y bajo a la cocina donde lo esperaban Remus y Ojo- Loco.

-Buenos dias Remus, buenos dias Ojo-Loco- saludo Harry a los invitados- y hola a todos los presentes- termino saludando a los miembros de la familia Weasley

- Buenos dias querido- saludo Molly- bueno chicos, es mejor que salgamos un rato y dejemos hablar a Harry con Remus y Ojo-Loco

-No hace falta Molly- dijo Remus- nos iremos afuera

Salieron al gran jardín de los Weasleys, Harry queria hablar primero pero fue Lupin quien tomo la palabra:

-Harry queríamos hablarte sobre lo que paso ayer en Privet Drive- comenzó- es decir, sobre como logramos sobrevivir.

-Si Potter, lo que hiciste fue increíble, nunca había visto algo tan poderoso, ni siquiera he visto algo tan poderoso ni del mismísimo Dumbledore.-continuo Ojo-Loco.

-Pero- Harry no comprendia nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo- si solo utilize un simple hechizo.

-¿Que hechizo fue?- Pregunto Lupin.

-Protego-dijo Harry- lo utilize cuando vi que te lanzaban la maldición asesina.

-Si Potter, eso ya lo sabemos, pero la fueza y el poder que adquierio no fue algo común, fue muy raro

Todos estaban pensando que fue lo que pudo haber pasadopara que tuviera un poder tan grande, Harry no comprendia nada ¿de que poder hablaban? El no tenia ni un poder, ningun poder especial que no tuvieran otros chicos de su edad, sigui mirando a los otros miembros de la orden del fénix pero solo seguian pensando, hasta que Lupin parecia haber pensando algo que tuviera algo que ver con lo que le paso a Harry.

-¿ En que estabas pensando en el momento que lanzaste el hechizo- pregunto esperanzado

- ¿Qué tiene que ver? - dijo Harry mas confundido.

-Responde Potter - dijo Ojo-Loco comprendiendo adonde queria llegar Lupin

-Bueno, estaba pensando en que no queria que maten a Lupin, que era el unico amigo de mis padres que seguia vivo aparte de que era como un padre para mi o algo como lo que era Sirius muriera.- respondio Harry sin entender todavía lo que intentaban averiguar.

Remus se sonrojo un poco cuando escucho las palabras de Harry pero luego siguió pensando como Ojo-Loco en lo que había dicho Harry, hasta que Ojo-Loco hablo:

-Dumbledore lo dijo muchas veces-dijo mirando a Remus- pero, es un poco raro

-Si pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga razon

-¿Que dijo Dumbledore?- decia Harry confundido y desesperado por saber la respuesta-¿ Que pasa?

-Pasa, Harry- comenzo a decir Lupin- que lo que provoco que tuvieras ese poder y fuerza fue el poder que Dumbledore siempre dijo que tenias y qque era tu mujor virtud….El poder del amor.


	5. Conversacion de magos

_**Conversacion de magos**_

Harry no podia creerlo, de verdad dumbledore habia tenido razon en eso,siempre creyo que ese poder seria para tener el valor de actuar en ciretas ocasiones,como la valentia, pero de ahi a que fuera un poder de verdad y no solo algo que te impulsaba a hacer algo lo sorprendio mucho pero, al parecer dumbledore sabia de lo que hablaba, que era un poder que lo ayudaria de verdad en la guerra contra los mortifagos,y si lograba destruir todos los horrocruxes, en la batalla final contra Voldemort

-Potter- Ojo-Loco lo saco de sus pensamientos-ese poder,esa fuerza fueron increibles, pero deberas controlarlo, ese decir, aprender a controlarlo, tendremos una reunion con la orden para hablar de este tema y luego te lo comunicaremos, pero quiero decirte que entre Lupin y yo hemos estado pensando en entrenarte, y ahora que creemos descubrir el porque de tan inmenso poder, con màs razon aùn ya que si vuelve a pasar puedes destruir todo lo que te este rodeando.

-Por que? ¿que paso en privet drive?- pregunto harry

-No te lo dijieron?-dijo remus

-Que?

-Destruiste una cuadra entera- dijo Ojo-loco

No podia ser cierto, destruyo una cuadra entera, ¿ que habra pasado con las personas que estaban ahi? No podia ser que las hubiera matado, que huebieran muerto por su culpa, ¿el es un asesino como Voldemort? No, no lo era, pero igual habia matado muchas personas, habia dejado sin familia a muchas personas,tal vez ahora mismo habria muchos hijos que no tendrian padres como el, o sino padres que estando en el trabajo hubieran dejado a sus hijos en su casa, pensando que ahi estarian seguros, pero tal vez hubiera destruido una cuadra entera de casa con personas dentro, pero todavia cabia la osibilidad de que suhechizo hubiera lastimado a algunas otras personas.

Remus Lupin parecio entender lo que estaba diciendo Harry y mmuy rapido dijo:

Harry, una parte de la Orden, cuando se entero del ataque, evacuo la zona muggles dejando todo Privet Drive sin muggles antes de que lanzaras tu hechizo, luego les borraron la memoria y el ministerio ya ha dejado todo como antes, lo hicieron muy rapido, para el anochecer ya estaba todo normal.

Eso tranquilizo un poco a Harry, no habia matado a nadie, ni lastimado, y todo estaba normal para el anochecer del dia anterior, pero no todo podia ser perfecto.

Potter, debido al hechizo que hiciste el dia de ayer, y aparte la fuerza, Scrimgeour quiere hablar contigo

Enserio, pero no hice nada malo, solo trataba de defender a Remus- dijo muy enojado, subiendo un poco el tono de voz, pero tadavia no estaba gritando

Ya lo se Potter, pero esta es la excusa perfecta que necesita el ministro para reunirse contigo sin que te puedas negar, hiciste magia siendo menor de edad, se que no planeas irte hogwarts este año y que tampoco te pueden romper la varita puesto que hay testigos de que estabas en peligro de muerte y que la gente te adora aun mas ya que mataste a algunos mortifagos,si Potter los mataste y no te tienes que arrepentir de eso puesto que elos no dudarian ni un sugundo en hacerlo y lo sabes, aparte de que no querias hacerlo pero el hechizo fue muy poderoso.

Harry medito lo que le habia dicho Ojo-Loco y sabia que aunque Ojo-Loco tenìa razon, los habìa matado pero no tenia porque arepentirse de ellos ahora que lo habìa pensado bien, el no queria matarlos y ellos si,aunque no lo convencia mucho ese pensamiento se dijo a si mismo que mas tarde tendria todo el tiempo que queria para pensarlo decidio ponerle toda su atencion que estaban en frente de el en ese mismo enstante.

- Y tendre que ir al ministerio, para que los mortifagos infiltrados se lo comuniquen a Voldemort y luego abra un ataque al ministerio no?- decia Harry con mucho sarcasmo en su voz

- No Harry, la Orden no es estupida y le hemos dicho que si quiere hablar contigo tendra que venir hasta aqui- dijo Lupin

Y el acepto tranquilo?- pregunto Harry que no podia creer que Scrimgeour hubiera acptado tranquilamente que la Orden del Fenix,una organizacion "secreta" (porque ya habia muchas personas que conocian de su existencia) le impusiera que si queria verlo, tendria que ir hasta la Madriguera.

No, Harrry, no muy tranquilo pero tienes que entender que la gente ya no lo esta aguantando màs y que, ahora que Dumbledore esta muerto, ven en ti la ùnica manera de derrotar a a Voldemort y que el mundo magico se salve de otra epoca mas de terror y sufrimiento- dijo Lupin

Osea que si el hace algo que no es de tu agrado y la gente se llega a enterar, dudo que dure mas de una semana en su cargo.

Y porque entonces tiene que tener una reunion conmigo si no es de mi agrado reunirme con el- decia Harry tratando de evitar la reunion con el ministro de magia.

No, Potter eso no podemos hacerlo

Porque?

Porque esta en la ley que alguien del ministerio venga a interrogarte sobre lo ocurrido-dijo Lupin

Y porque no lo hicieron hace dos años cuando directamente me enviaron a un juicio

Porque cuando eso a nadie le importariasi te echaban o no de Hogwarts y te rompian la varita, estabas loco para todo el muno y Fudge lo que mas queria hacer era demostrar lo loco que estabas haciendo magia frente a un muggle poniendo en riesgo el secreto de la magia.

Pero era mi primo y ya sabia que existia la magia

Eso es algo que Fudge se "olvido" de decirles a los del profeta que escribieran- dijo Ojo-loco con mucho sarcasmo

Bueno Harry no estamos aqui para hablar de eso-dijo Lupin para cambiar de un tema que ya no tenia ninguna importancia a otro que, estaba seguro Harry, era de mas importancia para ellos.

Bueno Potter como ya habras deducido, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger nos han comentado acerca de tu idea sobre no irte a Hogwarts este año y irte a cumplir una mision que Dumbledore te encomendo

Harry se habia estado esperando eso, sabia que la pregunta llegaria, y tambien sabia que ellos dos no serian los unicos que se lo preguntarian sino que tambien sabia que tal vez mas tarde, mas bien en el almuerzo, los señores Weasleys y toda la familia, intentarian averiguar que pasaba.

Lo siento, pero no puedo decirseloses, es algo entre Dumbledore y yo y el me pidio que no se lo comentara a nadie excepto Ron y Hermione- dijo Harry esperanzado de que con eso lo dejarian en paz, pero, como se habia esperado, estaba equivocado.

Potter es de vital importancia que nos lo digas, no creo que Dumbledore te dejase encomendado a ti una mision, ni siquiera eres mayor de edad, tal vez te haya dicho algo, pero no creo que teniendo a toda una organizacion a sus ordenes te lo haya encomendado solo a ti, tal vez no tubo tiempo con todas sus salidas de decirnoslo y que hubiera querido que tu nos lo digas.

No Ojo-loco, estoy seguro que tubo tiempo para decirselos y creo que si queria que el trabajo lo haga solo yo acompañado de Ron y Hermione.

Esta bien Harry-esta vez era Remus- te creemos, pero tu lo has dicho, tu CREES-recalcando especialmente esta ultima palabra- que to lo ha encomendado solo a ti, claro acompañado de Ron y Hermione, si ellos aceptan irse contigo, cosa que doy por hecho, tal vez te podemos ayudar, podemos ayudarte en esta mision y asi derrotar a Voldemort, porque me supongo que es para eso la mision ¿no?- viendo como Harry no respondia añadio- vamos por lo menos dinos eso- entonces Harry despues de pensar un poco asintio-¿ lo ves? Voldemort es muy peligroso sin nuestra ayuda puedes acabar muriendio

Con ustedes tambien puedo morir- dijo Harry

Vamos no es momento para bromas- dijo Lupin perdiendo la paciencia.ç

Harry penso lo que le dijo Remus y tenia razon, Dumbledore nunca le dijo que no le contara nada a nadie si el moria y no tenia a nadie a quien recurrir, osea alguien mayor que lo pudiera ayudar si lo necesitaba, por que mas que mal ellos na habian terminado el colegio y aunque segun ellos el tenia un poder muy pero muy grande, todavia no podia controlarlo y tiempo para entrenar no tenia, para lo unico que habia hecho un poco de tiempo era para irse al valle de Godric a ver la tumba de sus padres y luego entrar de lleno en la busqueda de los horrocruxes, pero pensandolo bien Dumbledore habia tenido por lo menos algunas semenas para decirselos a los miembros de la Orden, entonces sabiendo perfectamente que lo que hacia estaba bien dijjo:

-No, estoy seguro que tubo tiempo para decirles y que si o si les hubiera dicho algo de tanta imporurtancia, y tambien estoy seguro que no queria que se lo contase a nadie mas que a Ron o Hermione-dijo Harry muy seguro de si mismo.

Ante la seguridad de Harry, Remus Lupin supo que ya no habia nada mas que hacer y que si lo seguian intentando no harian nada mas que perder el tiempo y eso era algo que la Orden del Fenix no podia hacer ya que los ataques de los mortifagos aumentaban cada vez mas, pero al parecer Ojo-Loco no se daria por vencido tan facilmente.

-Potter sabes que de una manera u otra nos enteraremos de lo que tramas- dijo Ojo-loco con voz amenazadora

Harry se dio cuenta se eso y dijo:

-Me esta amenazando?

Ojo-loco sonrio ante este comentario y dijo: tomalo como quieras Potter solo nos enteraremos.

Sorprendentemente para Remus, Harry tambien sonrio y dijo: entonces tendre que cuidar lo que tomen y coman Ron y Hermione porque no creo que ninguno de los tres dira nada.

Y ante esto se despidio con un gesto de los tres y se dirigio para el centro de la casa

-Dumbledore lo ha entrenado bien ¿no crees?-dijo Ojo-loco

-Si, no vas a hacer nada por intentar averiguar lo de la mision-dijo el hombre lobo

-No, confio en lo que dice Potter es cierto, solo probaba su fidelidad hacia dumbledore y ademas, recuerda lo ultimo que nos dijo Dumbledore a todos en la ultima reunion.

-Si "Confien en Harry Potter, el es nuestra unica esperanza.

Y ante esto Remus miro con cara de preocupacion a Ojo-loco.

-Tranquilo, estoy seguro de que Dumbledore no lo dijo en vano, de verdad cree que el chico es nuestra esperanza y entonces significa que Potter si puede vencer a Voldemort.

Y luego de decir eso, se despidio del licantropo y se desaparecio dejando al hombre lobo solo en sus pensamientos


	6. Chapter 6

_**Los pensamientos del Licantropo**_

Remus Lupin se habia quedado solo en el jardin de la familia Weasley y miraba la puerta por la que habia salido Harry antes de que Ojo-loco desapareciera, nunca se habia imaginado el 31 de julio de 1980, exactamente el dia que nacio Harry, que 17 años despues, se encontraria en esta situacion, sin padres, sin padrino, con el mago mas temido y poderoso de la historia queriendo matarle, con todo el mundo magico poniendo su esperanza en el, que tan solo era un adolescente, habia demostrado ser muy poderoso, pero seguia siendo un adolescente, cuando Remus se acordo de el dia en que nacio, aquel jueves soleado, un tipico dia de verano en San Mungo

Remus Lupin iba corriendo por los pasillos de el hospital de magos San Mungo, uno de sus mejores amigos y sin ninguna duda, mejor amiga habian tenido un hijo, por lo que le habia dicho Sirius en la carta, hacia mas o menos una hora y media, ya que su casa no era tan lejana del hospital (estaba a exactamente unos 35 kilometros) eso lo habia podido deducir Remus ya que las lechuzas no son tan rapidas y segun la carta Lily recien habia entrado en la sala de parto, y entre terminar de despertarse y bañarse, ya que queria estar arreglado la primera vez que viera a Harry si era varon o a Emma si era mujer.

- Por fin llegas Lunatico, Cornamenta ya estaba preocupado de presentar a su primer hijo sin la presencia de sus mejores amigos- decia Sirius con una radiante sonrisa.

- Jaja, donde esta Colagusano?- decia Remus preocupado por que ono estuviera el cuarto merodeador en el parto del hijo de james.

- Esta en el baño, llego solo 5 minutos antes que tu, no entiendo como pudo tardar tanto siendo que vive a solo unas cuadras de aqui y que yo sepa no se le ha asignado ninguna mision en la Orden-dijo Sirius pensativo.

- Ah ya sabes como es seguro ni siquiera se habra despertado con el ruido de la lechuza-dijo Remus tratando de excusar a su amigo.

- Si pero ya sabes que dijimos que estariamos atentos a cualquier cosa, y tu ¿porque has tardado tanto?- pregunto Sirius interrogandolo.

Por lo general las lechuzas tardan como 1 hora para llegar hasta mi casa, luego me bañe, vesti y me apareci a unas cuadras de aqui para venir caminando- dijo Remus.

Bueno-dijo Sirius acordandose de algo-!es un varon! Dijo cambiando de tema.

Enserio, entonces se llama Harry Potter Evans

Harry James Potter Evans- corrigio Sirius con una sonrisa mas grande.

¿ Ya lo has visto? Dijo Remus

No te dije que James queria presentarnos a los cuatro al mismo tiempo, sino ya lo habria visto hace como media hora- dijo Sirius con un poco de impaciencia.

- Bueno, lo siento Canuto, no queria arruinarte querer ver a Harry antes que todos nosotros y luego molestarnos por eso.-dijo Remus con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ya callate-dijo Sirius fastidiado.

Remus solo sonrio, las pocas veces que se veia a Sirius fastidiado, la mayoria de las veces los provocaba el, y eso era algo que lo hacia sentirse sumamente orgulloso, cuando Peter llego le saludo y empezaron a esperar que llegue James y los invite a pasar para ver al bebe Harry.

Como va la Orden?- pregunto Remus

No tan bien, ha habido muchos ataques y muchos muertos, muggles torturados y algunas desapariciones.

Remus se preparaba para hablar, pero entonces aparecio James, nunca lo habia visto tan feliz, ni siquiera cuando habia comenzado su rekacion con Lily.

Lunatico, Colagusano ya llegaron, pasen, por favor Sirius haz silencio que Lily esta muy cansada

Pasaron los tres y vieron una escena muy hermosa, Lily con Harry en brazos, mu cansada y con una bebe con los ojos medio cerrados y con unos pocos pelitos sobre la cabeza.

Quiero cargarlo, quiero cargarlo-dijo Sirius muy impaciente, provocando una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Remus "nunca cambiara" penso.

Trnquilo Sirius que si sigues gritando asi el bebe empezara a llorar y tendre que echarte un desmaius de castigo-bromeo James.

Bueno entonces me dejas cargarlo

Si, cargalo pero con cuidado- dijo James y con cuidado agarro a Harry de los brazos de Lily y con la misma dosis de cuidado lo coloca en los brazos de Sirius

Bueno Sirius, Lily y yo queremos comunicarte que tu seras el padrino-Ante esto Sirius se mostro muy emocionado,tanto que se le humedecieron los ojos, algo que Remus nunca habia visto en el.

Remus se habia estado esperando que Sirius fuera e padrino, era casi obvio, pero no podia evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado, se habia ilusionado con la idea de ser el padrino.

Enserio? Wau, gracias amigo, gracias Lily, les prometo que no les fallare, sere un buen padrino -despues de decir eso, el bebe Harry abrio un poco los ojos,vio a su padrino junto a el e hizo una mueca con la boca que todos los presentes pudieron jurar que Harry acababa de sonreir, ante eso Sirius añadio- en estas epocas de guerra siento que soy capaz de dar la vida por el

Ya lo se Canuto,como tambien se eso mismo harian Lunatico y Colagusano.

No te equivocas Cornamenta-dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

Si...-dijo Peter no muy convencido, Remus lo noto pero no dijo nada, ya sabia que su amigo no era tan valiente y era un poco cobarde.

Quieres cargarlo Lunatico-pregunto James.

Si, si quiero

Cuendo lo cargo se sintio muy bien, tener a Harry en sus brazos lo hacia sentirse muy bien, tener a aquel bebe que se parecia a un angel, tan parecido a James, si, se parecia mucho a James el se daba cuenta de eso, seria igual a su amigo, pero deseo internamente que fuera un poco mas responasable que su amigo, no queria que se metiera en tantos problemas en el colegio.

Le daremos el mapa del Merodeador ¿verdad?-pregunto Sirius como leyendo los pensamientos de Remus.

No, de eso ni hablar-dijo Lily, que apenas podia hablar.

Shhhhh, Lily tu no puedes hablar mejor descansa- dijo James intentando calmar a su esposa y ahora madre de su unico hijo.

Remus ya no los escuchaba, sino que prestaba atencion al pequeño bebe que estaba en sus

brazos, de verdad que el tambien moriria tambien, como moriria por cualquiera de sus amigos, tambien lo haria por Harry, para el Harry seria como su sobrino, ya que consiraba a James su hermano, como a Sirius y Peter.

Tambien al mirarlo se dio cuenta de que seria un gran mago, ya que era hijo de dos grandes magos, aparte de que los Potter eran una gran familia conocida no solo por que en ella habia muchos sangre, pura sino tambien porque de esa familia provenian grandes magos y muy valientes.

Me supongo que sera un gran Gryffindor- dijo Remus pensando en voz alta.

Claro que lo sera-dijo James- sera un gran Gryffindor y se enfrentara a todos los Slytherins, incluso yo mismo digo que se enfrentara a Voldemort.

Estas ultimas palabras de James hicieron que todo los ahi presentes borraran sus sonrisas de la boca,Remus sabia que se le habia ido la mano a su mejor amigos, por suerte Lily se habia quedado dormida hace unos minutos

Pero que dices Cornamenta, ojala que Voldemort ya no este vivo vivo para cuando harry tenga 1 año o 2, pero¿ tu quieres que siga vivo hasta que Harry tenga 17 o 20 años, por que por lo menos querras que tu hijo termine el colegio para enfrentarse a semejante monstruo, ademas de ponerse en peligro de muerte?-dijo Sirius, de verdad se notaba que le importaba hacer el papel de padrino

Si, lo siento-dijo James muy apenado- es que de verdad quiero que sea un gran mago y logre tantas cosas importantes

Bueno, no es momento para pensar en eso sino en Harry, que tiene un gran fururo por delante- dijo Remus intentando cambiar de tema.

Despues de eso estuvieron hablando un poco mas y luego vino un medimago a informarles que

se retiraran ya que vendria un doctor a ver como estaba Lily, los cuatro amigos se despidieron ya que irian a sus casas y que luego tendrian una reunion de la Orden mas tarde, pero cuando Remus iba a unas cuandras del hospital no podia evitar pensar en "Y si Harry de verdad mata a Voldemort".

Remus recordo eso con un poco de ironia, ya que no podia creer que despues de eso, exactamente 1 año despues Voldemort murio, o mas bien dicho desaparecio, pero eso costo la muerte James y de Lily, siendo Harry el que lo derroto sobreviviendo al Avada Kedavra, logrando asi sus primeras dos cosas importantes, algo que ni un solo mago pudo lograr, y el teniendo solo 1 año y tres meses, logro derrotar a Voldemort y ser la primera persona en la tierra que sobrevivio a un Avada Kedavra, James de verdad hubiera estado orgulloso.

Y lo hubiera estado aun mas si hubiera sabido que, segun lo que le dijo Dumbledore,cosa que si lo decia Dumbledore era totalmente cierto, Harry se habia enfrentado otra ves a Voldemort teniendo solo 11 años, y no permitiendole regresar al poder, tambien se habia enfrentado otra ves a voldemort en su segundo curso, con tan solo 12 años,haciendo lo que nadie pudo hacer, encontrar la Camara de los Secretos, matando al mitico basilisco de Salazar Slytherin y descubriendo que Voldemort era el verdadero heredero de Slytherin, prohibiendole una vez mas su regreso al ya que, segun Dumbledore, Voldemort lo hubiera logrado mediante un diario encantado.

En su tercer curso creyo y confio en Sirius Black, un mago que todos decian que queria matarlo y le dio la posibilidad de contarle su historia, lo que de verdad habia pasado, descubriendo que Peter Pettigrew era el verdadero traidor de sus padres, se enfrento a un centenar de Dementores por Sirius y le salvo la vida, con el hechizo Patronus que el mismo le habia enseñado y que haia adquirido, ya que unos mimutos se habia enterado del porque de sus apodos, el de James (Cornamenta) la forma de un ciervo, su forma de animago, si James lo hubiera visto...

En su cuarto curso habia afrontado con gran valentia las tres pruebas de los tres magos, enfrentandose con el dragon, entrando al lago y pasando el laberinto, para luego vivir uno de ls peores momentos de su vida, viendo como rencia Lord Voldemort en aquel ementerio con la ayuda de Peter, para kuego enfrentarse con el con la gran valentia que posee frente a todos sus mortifagos que no habian ido a azkaban y salir de ese horrible lugar, aunque que se habia enfrentado con el ya lo sabia James, puesto que lo habia visto gracias al Priori Incantatem, "Me imagino lo orgulloso que se habra sentido al comprobar que Harry de verdad se enfrento con Voldemort, y que ademas salio airoso de esa batalla".

En su quinto año demostro ser fuerte frente a todas las adversidades, siendo fiel a su palabra y nunca dejar de decir la verdad, a pesar de que lo tomaran como un loco maniatico se mantuvo firme y aguanto a la odiosa Dolores Umbrigde, para luego demostrar el amor que sentia hacia su padrino e ir en su rescate, claro que todo habia sido una trampa que lastimosamente llevo a la muerte a Sirius y Harry sufrio otro duro golpe, se habia quedado sin padres y ahora sin padrino, claro que eso no qita el hecho de que se enfrento a mortifagos de alto rango con Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Nevile y Luna, siendo Harry el que manejaba ese grupo que supo aguantar y herir a unos cuantos mortifagos hasta que llego en su ayuda un grupo de la Orden en la que nos encontrabamos Sirius y yo con otros miembros, pero como siempre supo sobreponerse de ese golpe afrontando la situacion con la maxima madures posible, con la madures que hubiera tenido James.

Todavia quedaba el hecho de que se estuvo reuniendo con Dumbledore el año pasado discutiendo quuien sabe que cosas para luego acompañarlo a un lugar a una mision,si James hubiera sabido que Harry habia tenido que acompañar a una mision al mismisimo Albus Dumbledore, uno de los mejores maagos de la historia, James no habria cabido en si mismo de tanta felicidad, pero luego lastimosamente tuvo que presenciar su muerte, la muerte de la unica persona que Harry seguramente pensaba que podia salvalrlo de Voldemort, de la persona en la que habia puesto todas sus esperanzas de que Voldemort no pueda matarlo.

Pero ahora la cosa estaba aun mas seria, Harry planeaba no volver a Hogwarts e irse en una complicada mision que le habia encomendado Dumbledore antes de morir, una mision en la que irian solo el, Ron y Hermione a hacer cosas que, suponia, eran muy peligrosas y sin duda pondria en peligro su vida, un camino muy, pero muy oscuro se extendia frente a Harry y el ya habia decidido enfrentrse a eso de la manera mas valiente, como si fuera una persona de por lo menos 70 años y que tuviera grandes habilidades desarrolladas, aunque estaba claro Harry las tenia, pero todavia no lo habia desarrollado completamente, ademas de cargar con todo el peso que ponia la comunidad magica sobre sus hombros y aademas tambien, la confianza que tenia Dumbledore sobre el porque eso de "Confien en Harry Potter el es nuestra unica esperanza" no lo habia dicho solo por decir y eso Remus lo sabia y estaba seguro que Dumbledore antes de morir habia dejado un plan, tal vez un plan por si eso ocurria, por si el moria y en ese plan estaba encomendarle esa mision a a Harry, pero si le encomendo eso mision a Harry sera porque , y de eso estaba seguro, el y Harry saben algo mas que el resto de la Orden no sabia,¿ Que seria? ¿ Seria verdad eso de "El Elegido"?


	7. Muchas Reuniones

_**Capitulo 7: Muchas reuniones**_

Capitulo 7: Muchas reuniones

Harry habia entrado en la casa dejando a Ojo Loco y a Remus en el jardin de los Weasleys, penso en lo que Ojo Loco le habia dicho y penso si era cierto lo que le habia dicho, no creia que fuera capaz, pero tambien sabia que con tal de conseguir esa infoemacion vital para la Orden del fenix y para poder derrotar a Voldemort, Ojo ¨Loco¨ Moody seria capaz de cualquier cosa.

Tambien se pregunto ¿Seria capaz la familia Weasley de poner el veritaserum en el jugo de calabaza de Harry o en su comida con tal de averiguar su mision? No, no podian invadir su privacidad de esa forma tan brusca e irrespetuosa, pero de algo estaba seguro, que hasta que no se marcharan no lo dejarian en paz ni a el, ni a Ron y Hermione.

Y tambien estaba lo que le habia dicho Remus, Dumbledore de verdad le habia dicho que no le contara a nadie del tema de los horrocruxes, pero, eso lo habia dicho estando vivo, cuando el todavia podia seguir buscandolos en silencio y solo contandoselo todo a Harry, pero, en esas cirscuntancias y con Voldemort practicamente dominando el mundo magico, ¿Que hubiera preferido, que Harry cumpliera con su promesa o que le contara todo a la orden del fenix? La verdad era que solo podia hacer deducciones, aunque tambien le podia pedir a la Orden ue lo llevara a Hogwarts para poder hablar con el retrato de Dumbledore y aclarar sus dudas, si eso seria exelente.

Sin darse cuenta ya habia llegado a la habitacion de Ron e incluso se habia acostado en su cama, cuando otra idea se le cruzo en la mente, como planeaba salir de la Madriguera e ir a Hogwarts siendo que la red flu estaba controlada y en este momento seguramente la madriguera estaba siendo vigilada por los mortifagos y no queria precisamente un viaje-batalla con los mortifagos y arriesgar sus vidas solo para ir a saber una respuesta, una respuesta que el debia elegir.

No se lo contaria a nadie y buscaria los Horrocruxes junto con Ron y Hermione, si es que de verdad Dumbledore queria contarselo a la Orden habia tenido el tiempo necesario para hacerlo, si seguramente Dumbledore sabia lo que hacia.

Dumbledore, que le habia dejado una mision que depende de como fuera el resultado elegiria el destino del mundo magico, Dumbledore que cree que el es capaz de derrotar a Voldemort, sin duda el mago mas tenebroso del siglo, sin duda seria muy complicado, ni siquiera habia terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts, ¿ pero eso habia impedido que el se enfrentara con Voldemort antes y de todos sus duelos habia salido victorioso.

Aparte que esa mañana habia descubierto que tenia un gran poder, Ojo Loco y Remus lo llamaron el poder del amor, algo que Dubledore siempre habia dicho que el tenia, pero aun tenia que controlarlo, ¿como lo haria? La unica forma de averiguarlo seria precticando mucho, si seguramente eso lo ayudaria.

Pero antes de enfrentarse con Voldemort tendria que destruir sus Horrocruxes, que no tenia ni la mas minima idea de donde podian estar, donde podia esconde Voldemort sus Horrocruxes, Dumbledore habia dicho que en lugares muy importantes para el, pero donde podian ser, en su Horfanato, podia ser, en Hogwarts, tambien era probable, y seguramente habia otros lugares, aparte del medallon perdido que R.A.B habia robado, ¿lo habia destruido? O simplemente lo habia robado y no habia encontrado la forma de destruirlo, eso simplemente encadenaba otra pregunta ¿seguiria vivo? Porque si seguia vivo probablemente significaba un aliado en su lucha contra Voldemort, o simplemente habia dejado el Horrocrux tirado en alguna parte con el alma de Voldemort todavia dentro.

En eso una persona entro a la habitacion y lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Harry puedo hablar contigo- dijo Ginny Weasley muy nerviosa.

Eh, si claro- dijo Harry tambien muy nervioso, no habia hablado con Ginny desde el funeral de Dumbledore y precisamente no fue muy grato.

Bueno...pues- dracioecia Ginny que cada ves se ponia mass nerviosa, para Harry hacia mucho calor ahi dentro- ¿por que? Porque lo hiciste

Hacer que-dijo Harry, aunque intuia lo que le queria decir Ginny.

No te hagas el tonto Harry- dijo la pelirroja que en ves de ponerse nerviosa se estaba enojando- porque terminaste conmigo, y no digas que fue para progeterme de Quien Tu Sabes

Llamalo Voldemort- Ginny se estremecio- y si, lo hice por eso, si el se llega a enterar de que tu y yo somos novios, no se que te pasaria.

Pero ya lo debe saber-y ante la cara de interrogacion de Harry continuo-Snape ya se lo debe de haber contado.

Eso fue un baldaso de agua fria para Harry, no habia pensado en eso, ya era muy probable que Voldemort se hubiera enterado de que Ginny era su novia, es mas, era muy probable que aun creyera era su novia ya que Snape no se entero de la separacion

Si tal ves pero tambien es podible que ya no, y tambien puede ser que alguien de Slytherin como Crabbe o Goyle les hayan contado a sus padres lo de que ya terminamos, pues recuerda que a Voldemort no se le escapa nada y habra querido averiguar todo.

Si pero aun, tu aun me quieres ¿verdad?- pregunto Ginny con una cara de que en cualquier momento estallaria en lagrimas

Yo...no se que decirte- Dijo Harry, aunque lo que mas queria decirle era que si, que la queria y que la amaba, pero no podia, si lo hacia la chica seguria insistiendo en que tenian que rehacer su relacion y el no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo por nada del mundo, solo tenia que concentrarse en los horrocruxes.

Como que no lo sabes Harry, claro que lo sabes y no quieres decirlo, ¿Porque?- la cara de Ginny ya era de desesperacion.

Porque no puedo, no podemos no en este momento, estamos en demasiado peligro, y yo soy la persona a la que todo el mundo magico quiere, bueno, algunos me quieren porque creen que yo soy el unico que puede derrotar a Voldemort y los mortifagos me quieren para entregarme a Voldemort para ser premiados y, bueno, ya sabes para que me quiere Voldemort.

Y yo tambien te quiero...- Ginny ya dijo eso con lagrimas en la cara

Pero no puede ser, bueno, por ahora no puede ser.- y noto como Ginny se acercaba peligrosamente a el.

Pero puede ser por unos pocos segundos ¿no?- dijo la pelirroja a unos centimetros de el y de una manera que Harry no se le podia negar.

Y Harry no pudo aguantar que Ginny se acercara lentamente y el rapidamente completo el espacio que faltaba y pudo sentir esos labios que queria besar desde hace 2 meses y una semana y unos cuantos dias, pero no podia pensar exactamente porque simplemente Ginny no se lo dejaba y porque el queria disfrutar de sus labios, esos labios que que eran calidos que lo hacian no querer separarse de ellos nunca mas, ser capaz de dejar todo y quedarse con Ginny , irse a Hogwarts, olvidarse de los Horrocruxes y dejar que la orden pelee contar algo que era simplemente inmortal, que no podia morir sin que se encontraran todos los horrocruxes y el estaba seguro que la Orden, ni aunque Harry le dijiera lo de los Horrocruxes podrian encontrarlos, moriria mucha gente inocente, ya fueran magos o muggles y el asesino de sus padres, el culpable de que hubiera crecido con los Dursley, en lugar de sus padres, de recibir desprecio, en lugar de amor, de que hubiera sido humillado por su tia Marge, en lugar de recibir cariño por parte de Remus y de Sirius y de que en ves de llevar unos estudios tranquilos en Hogwarts hubiera estado cada año al borde de la muerte siguiera vivo.

Eso fue lo que le impulso a separarse de Ginny que lo miraba con felicidad y a la ves interrogacion.

Poque te separaste- dijo la pelirroja con voz entrecortada, apenas respiraba

Porque no esta bien lo que acabamos de hacer- dijo Harry que tambien apenas respiraba.

Pero...

Pero nada Ginny, simplemente no podemos- dijo Harry de manera muy cortante

Pero...-volvio a insistir

Ginny, no podemos, tal ves podamos dentro de algun tiempo pero en este mismo momento necesito concentarme en otras cosas que en este momento son primordiales.

Es eso que se iran a hacer Ron, Hermione y tu, es eso que no le quieren decir a nadie verdad

Si, es eso...- dijo Harry, sabia que por lo menos eso podia decir.

¿Y que es?- Pregunto Ginny intentando descifrar algo.

No te lo puedo decir Ginny y lo sabes...

VENGAN TODOS A COMER- se escucho gritar a la Señora Weasley y Harry agradecio a lo mas profundo de su ser esa interrupcion

Bueno, es mejor no hacer esperar a tu madre ¿no crees?- dijo Harry intentando contener el alivio que sentia.

Por esta ves te has salvado Harry- dijo Ginny saliendo de la habitacion, ya no tendria que responderle preguntas a Ginny, pero bien sabia que ahora tenia que responderle preguntas a la familia Weasley y eso si que seria¨ **un infierno¨.**

Lo que Harry no sabia era que la Señora Weasley se habia preparado para la ocasión y que habia invitado a gran parte de la Orden del Fenix, el cual se sorprendio mucho de encontrarlos a todos y penso** vaya que sera mucho mas dificil de lo que pense.**

Y es que parecia que la Señora Weasley habia preparado todo para acorralarlo de la mejor manera, con todos los miembros de la Orden del fenix en una sola mesa, todos seguramente preparandose para preguntar a Harry cualquier tipo de cosas sobre lo que habia hecho con Dumbledore la nache en que el antiguo director de Hogwaert habia muerto y muchas preguntas mas sobre la mision que le habia dejado el fundador de la Orden del Fenix.

En la mesa ya se encontraban todos los miembros de la familia Weasley, Ojo Loco, Remus, Minerva McGonagal, Tonks, Rubeus Hagrid, Dedalus Diggle, un hombre que cuando miro a Harry, el sintio la misma mirada penetrante de Dumbledore, Elphias Doge,Arabella Figg (cosa que sorprendio mucho a Harry), Madame Maxime (que estaba al lado de Hagrid), Mundungus Fletcher( que cuando Harry lo vio estuvo a punto de saltar encima para golpearlo, por robar las cosas de Sirius pero se contuvo),Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hestia Jones y Fleur Delacour (que dentro de tan solo unos dias se convertiria en una nueva Weasley).

Ven Harry sientate, la comida esta lista- dijo la Señora Weasley.

Ven, muchacho que no le puse nada a tu comida- dijo Ojo Loco, Harry ya habia olvidado po completo la advertencia que el auror le habia hecho esa misma mañana.

Se sento en medio de Ron y de Fred y de Bill Weasley

Harry, se que te pondras molesto pero quiero que sepas que muy probablemente nos interroguen po lo de.. tu sabes- dijo Ron mirando para todos lados asegurandose de que nadie menos Hermione( que estaba al lado de Ron) los escuchara-

Si, ya lo me imaginaba, es obvio que tu madre invito a todos los miembros de la Orden del Fenix para interrogarnos.

Bueno ya dejen de hablar que la comida se les va a enfriar- los interrumpio la Señora Weasley claramente intentamdo evitar que los chicos hablaran sobre como evitar las preguntas que mas tarde les harian los miembros de la Orden del Fenix.

La comida no estuvo mala, arroz con salsa, pero no cualquiera, la señora Weasley cocinaba tan bien o mejor que los elfos domesticos de Hogwarts, mientras pensaba que excusa podria darles a los miembros de la Orden, pero luego penso que no tenia que darles ni una sola excusa, simplemente se pararia de la mesa e iria a la habitacion pero eso seria un acto de muy mala educacion, si seria muy irrespetuoso, pero entonces ¿que haria? Tendria que evadir muy bien todas sus preguntas con la misma respuesta, o el mismo tema, Dumbledore, si eso haria, sabia que cuando tocara con eso tendria el apoyo de McGonagal, Remus y Ojo Loco, las tres personas que según el eran los que manejaban la Orden(los ultimos dos por la conversacion que habian tenido en esa mañana) y McGonagal por el apoyo que siempre le habia dado a Dumbledore, pero aun quedaban todos los otros, que muy probablemente se harian escuchar y harian muchas preguntas.

Cuando el almuerzo termino Harry espero por las preguntas pero todos en la mesa se miraban como preguntandose quien seria el primero en hacer la primera pregunta, aunque Harrybya se imaginaba quien lo haria.

Potter, Weasley y señorita granger estamos aquí, como seguramente ya lo habran deducido para hablar sobre algunos temas y esperamos que sepan colaborar- dijo Minerva McGonagal, exactamente la persona que Harry se esperaba que hablara primero .

Responderemos lo que podamos responder- se apresuro a decir Hermione.

No, queremos que entiendan que no pueden dejar de responder las preguntas que les hagamos, es de vital importancia que nos la respondan, si es que tan importante es lo que se guardan- dijo McGonagal.

Es que no pueden obligarnos- dijo Ron.

Ron te ordeno que...-comenzo a decir la Señora Weasley pero fue interrumpida.

No puedes ordenarme nada mama- dijo de manera muy cortante el menor de los Weasleys (masculino).

La Señora Weasley iba a continuar peroal parecer se habia dado cuenta de algo muy importante para seguir su conversacion, y esa razon era una pelirroja que estaba escuchando todo de manera muy callada y sin mover ni un solo dedo cuando la conversacion empezo.

Ginny ve a tu habitacion, esta conversacion no tiene porque interesarte en lo absoluto

Pero mama...- se intentaba defender la pelirroja

Vete a tu habitacion-volvio a decir la Señora Weasley pero elevando un poco el tono de su voz.

No es necesario que vayas Ginny- Dijo Harry sorprendiendo a la Señora Weasley- aquí no se dira nada interesante.

Despues de decir eso Ginny miro a Harry como queriendo agradecer lo que Harry acababa de hacer.

Señor Potter, usted nos dira lo que nosotros querramos saber, si es tan fundamental la imformacion que usted sabe, la Orden del Fenix tiene que enterarse, nosotros somos los que deberiamos llevar a cabo no estedes- dijo McGonagal severamente.

Eso es muy cierto Harry, somos nosotros los que deberiamos hacerlo- dijo Tonks, a su lado Remus seguia callado y sin decir ni una palabra, Harry se sintio aliviviado ya que supo que con su conversacion de esa misma mañana el licantropo ya no intentaria saber mas nada sobre su mison.

No, de eso estoy muy seguro ya que...

ES QUE NO ENTIENDEN QUE NI SIQUIERA HAN TERMINADO LA ESCUELA- grito deseperada la Señora Weasley- SON TODAVIA MUY JOVENES PARA PONERSE EN PELIGRO!

No Señora Weasley ya voy a ser mayor de edad y se muy bien lo que tengo que hacer y lo de no haber terminado la escuela no me detuvo cuando me enfrente a Voldemort-estremecimiento por parte de algunos miembros de la mesa, cosa que molesto mucho a Harry- ni cuando me enfrente a los dementores ni tampoco cuando me enfrente al Basilisco -dijo Harry manteniendo la calma.

Sierto mama, yo se muy bien lo que hago y a los peligros que me expongo- dijo Ron

Sierto Molly, ya son mayores de edad y no creo que podamos detenerlos- dijo el Señor Weasley

Arthur, no puedo creer que estes de acuerdo con que ellos vayan solos a no se dinde ni a hacer que cosa siendo que afuera hay mucho peligro- dijo señalando mas alla de el jardin.

No estoy de acuerdo, pero tampoco podemos obligarlos a quedarse, ya obligamos a Harry quedarse en la casa de sus tios hace dos años y ocurrio el problema de los dementores, y te vulvoa repetir que ya son mayores de edad.

Ante esa ultima palabra de su marido, Molly entro en la casa no sin antes dar un fuerte golpe a la puerta cuando entro.

Asi que no van a decir nada-dijo el hombre de los ojos muy parecidos a los de Dumbledore.

Tu quien eres- pregunto Harry con curiosidad.

Aberforth Dumbledore, hermano de Albus- diciendo la ultima palabra con un poco de asco.

Ah...- dijo Harry

Porque estan todos tan callados- pregunto Fred al resto de la mesa

Si según lo que habian dicho no descansarian hasta que ellos respondieran todas sus preguntas-termino de decir George.

Porque tanto Remus como yo nos dimos cuenta que no vamos a sacarle nada a Potter,Weasley y Granger.

Porque no quieren decirnos nada- dijo McGonagal.

Porque le prometi a Dumbledore que no se lo diria a nadie cuando me lo conto.

Pero las cosas cambian- dijo Bill- ahora Dumbledore esta muerto.

Si pero cuando estuvo vivo decidio que era mejor no contarles a ustedes- dijo Harry señalando a la mesa- aparte, ¿Dumbledore le ha querido decir algo desde su retrato, profesora McGonagal?.-dijo Harry sabiendo que eso causaria que la profesora de Transformaciones de Hogwarts pensaria que estaba equivocada.

Bueno, pues...- penso y luego parecio acordarse de algo- Potter tu tan bien como yo sabes que yo muy probablemente no sere directora de Hogwarts y que no puedo estar en el despacho del director porque el ministerio me lo ha prohibido.

Pues yo dudo que ese sea el unico cuadro de el que hace solo unos meses era el mejor mago de la actualidad y del unico mago al que Voldemort alguna vez temio.

No importa lo que piense Dumbledore sino lo que es mejor para la comunidad magica Potter- dijo Aberfoth.

Pero Dumbledore siemprre quiso lo mejor para la comunidad magica.

Dumbledore no es tan bueno como tu crees..

Bueno no estamos aquí para una discucion- dijo una timida Arabella Figg, mirando para todos lados como esperando que alguin la retara por haber interrumpido la ¨conversacion¨ de Harry y Aberforth, pero no fue asi.

Es muy cierto lo que dice Arabella- dijo Mundungus.

Tu no me hables ladron de mierda- le dijo Harry descargando la furia que sentia contra Mundungus.

Tranquilo Harry- dijo Fred

Si Harry, tranquilizate- dijo Hermione.

Potter no pretendes decirnos nada- dijo McGonagal muy severamente fulminandolo con la mirada

No y como veo que ya no puedo servirles de nada me retiro- dijo Harry mientras muchos murmullos se escuchaban por parte de los miembros de la Orden por no conseguir la informacion que querian- buen provecho.

Cuando llego a la habitacion de Ron se acosto en su cama, al cabo de un minuto despues entraron Ron y Hermione.

Harry no creo que esa sea la mejor foema de haberles dicho que no querias decirles nada

Es que esa es la unca forma de que entiendan que no quiero decirles nada.

Solo intentan ayudarnos a destruir los Horrocruxes, ayudar a destruir a Voldemort, no se si compartas mi opinion pero creo que debemos dejar que nos ayuden

Cuando Hermione dijo eso a Harry se le ocurrio una idea, un poco loca pero concordaba y despues de pensarlo bien, ya no parecia tan loca

Hermione si no quieres irte con nosotros no te vayas quedate, ve a Hogwarts y quedate tranquila que no me enojare, es mas, me pondre feliz, tu tambien Ron, no quiero que vayan conmigo.

Harry ¿ pero que rayos dices?- dijo una muy confusa castaña.

La verdad es obvio que tu quieres que la Orden se haga cargo se todo, no ponerte en el peligro de buscar los Horrocruxes y terminar tus EXTASIS

¿Pero como te atreves? Harry yo te prometi que iria contigo en busca de lo Horrocruxes, practicamente obligue a mis padres a mudarse ciudad pais y que vayan a España, los hice cambiarse de nombres e incluso les dije que podia regresar dentro de hasta unos años, sacrifique mucho para estar aquí- dijo Hermione con un tono u poco elevado de su voz- y aparte consegui la informacion de como destruir Horrocruxes, algo que no sabias.

Y como se destruye uno?- pregunto interesado Harry, olvidandose por completo de que hace unos momentos habia acusado a su amiga de no querer acompañarlo en su peligrosa mision.

ARHG...ERES UN IDIOTA, UN IMBECIL, UN INSENSIBLE- y tras lanzarle una bofetada salio de la habitacion.

Estuviste muy mal Harry.

Si, ya lo se- dijo Harry muy apenado- dejame dormir un rato.

Harry acabamos de almorzar

Por eso dije un ratito.

Bueno pero te despierto antes de el anochecer.

Bueno

Aunque no se habia movilizado mucho, habia pasado una mañana muy agotadora mentalmente con todas las reuniones que habia tenido, primero con Remus y Ojo Loco, comunicandole lo de su poder, luego con Ginny, hablando de porque no podian estar juntos, continuando con la Orden, hablando de su mision y por ultimo ahora con Ron y Hermione, cometiendo el error de acusar a Hermione de que prefiriera que la Orden hiciera la mision que les habia dejado Dumbledore.

Se sentia muy cansado, no entendia porque, habia pensado que por el desgaste mental que habia tenido pero no era normal, tal ves seria por el desgaste que habia tenido el dia anterior.

Dentro de poco seria mayor de edad y se enfrentaria a los meses, tal ves años, mas complicados de su vida, pero antes tenia una pequeña visita al Valle de Godric, para visitar la tumba de sus padres, pero antes de eso tendria que asistir a la boda de Bill y Fleur, que se realizaria el mismo dia de su cumpleaños pero a la noche, de verdad hacian una pareja muy bonita, Bill siendo el mas humilde, Fleur siendo la parte sobervia de la pareja (Harry penso que siempre hacia falta una dentro de una pareja) pero Fleur habia demostrado que de verdad amaba a Bill despues de lo que paso la noche que murio Dumbledore...

Harry se quedo dormido.


	8. Mayor de edad

_**Mayor de edad**_

Capitulo 8: Mayor de edad

Los dias faltantes para su cumpleaños pasaron sin nada importante, lo unico que cambio fue que, tras una dura y larga charla, Hermione le habia perdonado por las cosas que le habia dicho y que tambien ya se empezaron a organizar para la boda que se celebraria un dia despues del cumplaños de Harry, porque Ron habia hablado con Bill y Fleur para que adelanten un poco la boda, para que ellos fueran mas rapido en su busqueda de los Horrocruxes, cosa que despues de meditarlo un poco entre la joven pareja, los dos aceeptaron no tan gustosos, para disgusto de la Señora Weasley que habia planeado mantenerlos en su casa el mayor tiempo posible.

Recien se habia despertado, sintio que unos rayos de sol le golpeaban la cara, no queria abrir todavia los ojos y unas manos que lo movian, no entendia porque lo despertaban si en todo el transcurso de su estadia en la casa de los Weasleys siempre se habia levantado un poco antes de la hora de almorzar, abrio un poco los ojos y los cerro de vuelta, no queria despertarse todavia, se motio devajo de sus sabanas, pero las manos de aquella persona, fuese quien fuese, se estaba empeñando mucho en despertarlo, asi que decidio que ya no podriadormir mas y se quito las sabanas de encima, la luz del sol le agolpaba mucho los ojos y cuando se acostumbro a la luz, vio a Ron y Hermione.

-Felicidades Harry!- Hermione se habia tirado sobre sus cuellos para felicitarlo, entonces la pregunta que se habia formulado antes en su cabeza fue respondida- pensamos que no te despertarias.

-Si compañero, hasta parecias un bello durmiente- dijo entre risas- Felicidades amigo.

-Y tu como sabes esa historia- le pregunto extrañada Hermione- ¿si es un cuento de muggles?

- Porque mi madre al no encontrar mas historias para hacerme dormir me compra unos cuantos libros muggles- dijo Ron divertido por la curiosidad de su mejor amiga.

- Solo me levantaron para eso- dijo Harry fingiendo enojarse- mejor me hubieran dejado dormir.

- Ay Harry, pero si eres igual que Ron, siempre tan aragan- dijo bromeando- dale ya bajate que te estan esperando.

- Yo diria que estan muy preocuados- dijo Ron- hace 15 minutos que subimos y tu ni siquiera te habias movido, hasta pensamos que algo raro pudo haberte pasado, hasta que Hermione te tomo el pulso.

- Bueno ya vamos que seguramente ya habran comido.

- Yo hasta casi te como a ti Harry- dijo Ron tocandose la el estomago- si no fuera por que Hermione me retenia.

Mientras Harry se vestia, Ron y Hermione le esperaban afuera y pensaba que se estaba olvidando de algo, pero se lo quito de su cabeza, se vistio rapidamente y mientras bajaban, se habia recordado que era ese ¨algo¨, se detuvo en seco, y sus amigos le mirarin preocupados

- Pasa algo- pregunto asustada Hermione, Harry asintio- dinos que pasa Harry, ¿tiene que ver con Voldemort?.

Harry la miro y hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, todavia no podia creerlo, lo habia esperado desde hacia ya un buen tiempo serlo y ahora lo era.

-¿Entonces que pasa?- esta ves era Ron el que pregunataba.

- Soy mayor de edad-pronuncio con un hilo de voz.

Y era cierto, por fin era mayor de edad, ¨por fin¨, penso, lo que le hizo llegar a l conclusion de que ya no habia nada que se interpusiera entre el y su busqueda de los Horrocruxes, para luego enfrentarse a Voldemort, y para el los pasos para llevar a cabo esa mision eran 5:1) encontrar y destruir el medallon de Slytherin, 2) hacer lo mismo con la copa de Hufflepuf, 3) encontrar ese algo de Gryffindor o Ravenclaw, 4) matar a la serpiente Nagini, 5) matar a Voldemort.

Evidentemente, era mas facil decirlo que hacerlo, ¨y en este caso aun mas¨.

- !Harry!-dijo impaciente Ron al ver que su amigo se habia quedado de repente en blanco y chasqueo los dedos frente a su cara- !ey Harry!

- Que pasa?- pregunto confundido el ojiverde

- Eso deberiamos preguntarlo nosotros ¿no crees?- al ver la cara de confusion de su amigo, dijo- es que de repente dejaste de hablar y parecias ido.

-Si es que estaba pensando en algo- dijo intentando quitarle importancia al asunto

-Bueno vamos que ya nos estaran por maldecirlos- dijo Ron.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina vio a todos los Weasleys que ya le estaban esperando, cuando vieron a Harry se noto un alivio en sus caras, a lo que Harry supuso que ya tendrian mucha hambre y rio al ver que cuando la Señora Weasley volteo a verlo, los gemelos agarraron un par de medialunas y se la comieron de un solo bocado.

- Felicidades Harry!- dijo la Señora Weasley en cuanto los vio entrar y en ese momento estaba practicamente esfixiando a Harry.

Luego de de la Señora Weasley todos las personas que estaban en la mesa fueron a felicitarlo, la verdad estaba muy contento de todos estuvieran alli, porque supuso que tendrian que estar trabajando, como el caso de los gemelos, en su tienda de bromas o en el caso de Charlie, en su nuevo trabajo en Gringotts(se habia mudado a Inglaterra para estar mas tiempo con su familia) controlando a los dragones que cuidaban algunas camaras o tambien el Señor Weasley y su trabajo en el ministerio.

-Vaya Harry, pensamos que te habrias tomado una pocion para no despertarte en el resto de la mañana, realmente estabamos a punto de ir con una jarra de agua fria y derramartela para que te despiertes de una vez- dijo Fred.

-Eso era en el caso de George, yo estaba pensando en ir y lanzzarte una maldicion para que salieras de tu cama de una vez por todas, ni que hubiera echo algo tan desgastante en toda la semana como lanzar un protego tan grande como para destruir una manzana entera- todos rieron ante ese comentario sarcastico de Fred.

Todos desayunaron muy tranquilamente, aunque a veces la Señora Weasley lanzaba alguna mirada a Harry, que le hizo llegar a la conclusion de que la madre de Ron aun no se habia dado por vencida en eso de intentar hacer que se queden seguros en su casa y luego ir a Hogwarts.

Luego de ese desayuno habia recibido regalos de todos los presentes, Ron le habia regalado un libro de Quiditch ¨Los mejores mundiales de la Historia y sus apasionantes finales¨, Hermione le habia dado lo que sin ninguna duda seria un libro, pero antes le habia dicho- Abrelo despues- y lanzo una mirada a la Señora Weasley que Harry interpreto que sin duda ese libro tendria algo que ver con las Artes Oscuras ¨ojala que sea uno de los libros que contienen informacion sobre los Horrocruxes¨ penso esperanzado.

Los gemelos le habian regalado un paquete lleno de articulos de bromas que segun ellos ni siquiera habian salido a la venta, algunos porque todavia no tenian suficientes productos para sacarlos todoos a la venta y otros porque no los habia aprobado el ministerio por ser muy ¨graciosos ¨ le habia dicho en un susurro Fred guiñandole un ojo, a lo que George habia agregado ¨si quieres tirarselos a algunos mortifagos te aseguro que podria traerte un poco mas de suerte¨.

Charlie le regalo unos articulos sobre como controlar dragones y le habia dicho ¨Es un buen pasatiempo, leelo y te sorprenderas lo util que puede ser¨, Bill y Fleur le habian regalado una tunica de gala francesa de color verde muy oscuro y algunas golosinas ¨ponte la tunica mañana en la fiesta¨ le habia dicho Bill y Fleur agrego ¨convinaga con tus ojos Hagy¨.

El regalo de Ginny era un pequeño paquete que cuando Harry lo iba a abrir leyo que decia ¨abrelo despues¨

Y por ultimo los señores Weasley le habian regalado un relicario dorado con una foto de todos los miembros de la familia Weasley con Hermione y Fleur en el, en la que saludaban a la camara con las manos, y, como toda foto magica, los integrantes se movian.

- Muchas gracias señor y señora Weasley, el relicario es hermoso- dijo Harry aun no creyendo que le hubiesen dado algo tan lindo a el.

Ay Harry, la foto nos la quitamos mientras tu no estabas aquí en las vacaciones,por eso no saliste en ella y la cadena era usada, espero que

me perdones pero en estos tiempos no crei conveniente gastar tan...

Pero Harry no la dejo terminar, se abalanzo contra ella y le dio un gran abrazo,uno de esos abrazos que generalmente le daba ella a el, con ese abrazo queria demostrarle lo mucho que la queria, lo mucho que le agradecia todo lo que ella hizo por el, como agradecia que todos estos años lo hubiera tratado como uno mas de sus hijos y que siempre penso en su bienestar.

-Gracias Señora Weasley, gracias por ser una madre para mi- dijo muy sinceramente, los ojos de la Señora Weasley se humedecieron ante esas palabras y abrazo con mas fuerza a Harry hasta que estuvo apunto de dejarlo sin aire de no ser por el Señor Weasley que los separo a tiempo.

El desayuno transcurrio entre bromas de los gemelos y risas de los demas integrantes de la mesa.

-Bueno yo me tengo que ir a trabajar que ya llego tarde, nos vemos a la noche.- dijo el Señor Weasley que fue a la chimenea, tomo un puñado de polvos flu y desaparecio entre las llamas verdes

- Charlie y yo tenemos que ir a Gringotts- dijo Bill- asi que tambien nos veremos a la noche.- y se fueron haciendo lo mismo que el señor Weasley

-Creo que ya es hore de abrir nuestra tienda no crees George- dijo Fred- nos hemos tardado bastante y sin duda nuestros clientes se pondran furiosos.

- Ya lo creo- dijo George- bueno nos vemos familia, vendremos apenas nustros fieles clientes nos dejen en paz, eso quiere decir que vendremos al atardecer.

Harry luego de eso fue a su habitacion seguido de Ron

- Vaya Harry, por fin los dos ya podemos hacer magia.

- Si, parece tan lejano aquel dia que nos conocimos en el tren de Hogwarts cuando ibamos a primer año.- dijo Harry recordando

-Y exactamente mañana nos vamos a una mision para salvar el mundo magico

-Ya queda muy lejos aquel dia, ¿no crees? ahora ya nos falta tan poco para irnos a arriesgar nuestras vidas que parace que ese dia hubiera pasado hace mas de 15 años.

-Y es que en realidad Harry, lo que nos vamos a hacer, eso de destruir los Horrocruxes es una tarea para alguien que tenga tanta experiencia como Dumbledore.- dijo Ron

- No tienes que ir si no quieres- volvio a decir Harry dandose cuenta de que su amigo empezaba a sentir miedo mientras se acercaba el momento de la partida

-No Harry, es que tengo que ir, ya hemos pasado por muchas cosas antes, ya tengo la suficiente experiencia para acompañarte en esta mision, ademas de que prometi acompañarte siempre en las buenas y en las malas, y esta ocasion no sera la exepcion.

Ante esas palabras de su amigo Harry solo dijo- Bueno creo que ya tienes que preparar tu maleta porque no creo que tengas tiempo de hacerlo mañana ya que con la boda todos estaremos muy ocupados y creo que partiremos a la madrugada cuando ya acabe la fiesta asique intenta no beber tanto Whiskey de fuego.

- Donde nos quedaremos Harry?- esta pregunta tomo muy por sorpresa a Harry, que no habia pensado en donde se quedarian cuando salgan de la madriguera.

- Aun no lo se, supongo que iremos al Valle de Godric y nos quedaremos en algun lugar de por ahi, pero para eso necesito conseguir dinero de gringotts y no se como hacerlo.

- Vamos Harry, tu debes tener mas de 500.000 galeones en tu camara de Gringotts, tan solo debes pedir a los duendes que te envien cuanta plata quieres y lo haran, pero para eso debes enviarle tu llave tambien-dijo Ron- y tambien debes pedirles que te pasen un poco al dinero muggle, pues creo que en verdad lo necesitaremos y en el Valle de Godric si bien hay muchos magos es un pueblo muggle.

-Wow Ron, eso no lo sabia- y se dispuso a mandarle una carta al banco magico con Hedwigh- ¿cuanto dinero crees que debo pedirles?

- No lo se, pero pideles una gran cantidad, mientras tu no estuviste, y esto aun no tuvimos tiempo de decirtelo, escuchamos que los miembros de la Orden decian que Voldemort esta un cada vez mas cerca de dominar el Ministerio y cuando eso pase ya no podremos hacer nada.

- ¿Y porque no me lo dijieron?- pregunto esta ves molesto Harry.

- Porque no tuvimos tiempo, ademas que pensamos que tu ya lo sabrias pues era muy obvio que despues de que hayan matado a Dumbledore lo normal seria que vayan por el ministerio, pero eso ya no es importante ahora pues ya nos iremos y no importara quien este en dominando el mundo magico.

Para Harry aquello era muy cierto, se irian para que Voldemort desapareciera para siempre, para destruir sus Horrocruxes y luego acabar con el, pero que mientras ellos estuvieran haciendo eso los demas estarian siendo gobernados por Voldemort, todo lo que perderian los Weasleys, el Señor Weasley perderia su trabajo en el ministerio, los gemelos perderian su tienda, Bill y Charlie de seguro que perderian su trabajo en Gringotts y hasta seguramente Hogwarts seria gobernado por Voldemort.

an p

- Ya Harry eso es algo que seguramente pasaria tarde o temprano, no debes preocuparte, aqui ya nadie lo hace, solo esperan que tarde lo mas posible, mejor te concentras en tu carta.

- Si- dijo algo decaido Harry- les pedire 10.000 galeones normales y 10.000 galeones que me pasen a dinero muggle- dijo Harry- con eso creo que bastara para sobrevivir.

Cando termino de hacer la carta se la dio a Hedwigh y su lechuza salio volando, el resto de la mañana se la pasaron jugando ajedrez magico y naipes explosivos hasta que la señora Weasley lo llamo para almorzar, luego fue a la habitacion de Ron y durmio gran parte de la tarde hasta que desperto al atardecer, miro su reloj y eran las 6:30 cuando se dio cuenta de que en la ventana estaba Hedwigh, y que traia un gran paquete, en el estaba una carta de Gringotts.

Estimado Señor Potter:

Le informamos que enviamos con su lechuza el dinero que nos pidio y le agradeceriamos que pasara por las instalaciones del banco dentro del menor tiempo posible, es para entregarle las pertenencias que en su testamento le dejo el Sr. Albus Dumbledore a su persona.

Muy coordialmente se despide

El Sr. Burrock

Gerente del banco Gringotts

Harry miro la carta y se quedo pensando ¿le habria dejado Dumbledore algo? ¿ Que seria? ¿Tendria algo que ver con los Horrocruxes? pero no pudo seguir con sus pensamientos puesto que en ese momento entro Ron a la habitacion.

-Harry, por fin despiertas, mi madre dice que seria lo mas conveniente que ya te despertaras y te bañaras ya que dentro de un rato llegaran los miembros de la Orden para cenar y celebrar tu cumpleaños- le dijo Ron, Harry asintio y el pelirrojo luego miro a Hedwigh y luego la carta que Harry tenia en sus manos- ¿ ya llego el dinero que pediste?- Harry volvio a asentir y juntos abrieron el paquete que traia Hedwigh- Wouuuu, que mucho dinero Harry.

Y de verdad era demasiado dinero, muchisimo, nunca penso que llegaria a tener tanto dinero en sus manos, y luego miro un sobre que traia la caja donde estaban los galeones, lo abrio y vio dos gruesos fajos de billetes muggles, todos los billetes eran de 100 libras esterlinas segun lo que decia el sobre cada galeon era un total de 10 libras.

- Wow Harry, ahora si que no tienes que preocuparte como sobreviviremos este tiempo- dijo Ron on los ojos maravillados por todo el dinero.

- La verdad que si, porque si estamos mucho tiempo en algun departamento muggle o algun hotel no seria dificil para los mortifagos encontrarnos.

- Bueno- admitio Ron- lo decia por como sobreviviremos economicamente, sabes te preocupas demasiado, ya te pareces a Bill que esta de los nervios.

- ¿Porque?- pregunto el pelinegro- recien se casa mañana, lo normal seria preocuparse mañana

- Pues es que a la noche vienen los Delacour, y ya sabes con todo esto de la guerra no se conocian aun y lo haran ahora, un dia antes de la boda.

En ese momento llego Hermione a la habitacion.

- Harry, me conto Ron que piensas que debemos irnos despues de la boda no pienso que sea tan buena idea.

- Porque?

- Porque que estaremos cansados- dijo la castaña- y no creo que sea lo mas conveniente salir en un estado asi, hay peligro por todos lados.

- Saldremos a esa hora, tranquila, preguntare a alguien si conoce algun hotel, asi nos vamos alli, nos levantamos, iremos a visitar la tumba de mis padres y ya empezaremos a buscar los Horrocruxes- dijo Harry y pensando que ojala fuera tan facil como sonaba.

- Bueno haremos eso- acepto Hermione- y por cierto Harry tengo algunos libros que tratan sobre horrocruxes, seria interesantes leerlos, nos dice muchas cosas.

- Y aque dicen?- pregunto interesado.

- Pues como se los puede crear, de verdad hay que ser una persona muy malvada para poder crearlos, si no, no se podria y...

- Me sorprende que despues de todo lo que ha hecho recien ahora te des cuenta de lo que es capaz Voldemort, Hermione- dijo Harry, no podia evitar que haiga un tono acusador en su voz, Ron seguia callado escuchando la conversacion de ambos sin querer dar su opinion.

- Harry no hables asi, sabes muy bien que yo estoy tan encontra de Voldemort como tu, pero es que no puedo creer hasta que punto uede llegar, las anteriores personas que crearon un Horrocrux, que fueron tres, solo pudieron ser inmortales durante unos años, pues si una personas llega a tener un estado de arrepentimiento,aunque sea solo un poco, el alma que habita en el Horrocrux se vuelve a unir con el de la persona.

- Pues Voldemort esta muy lejos de arrepentirse ¿no crees?.

- Si Harry, pero cuando uno crea un Horrocrux esta practicamente firmando un acuerdo con la magia negra, y si te arrepientes, o solo dudas si lo que hiciste estuvo bien o mal, ese acuerdo se rompe y tu Horrocrux se vuelve a unir con tu alma- dijo y luego añadio- y Voldemort lleva todos estos años y ni siquiera se ha preguntado si lo que hizo estuvo mal, siempre siguio con ese acuerdo durante todos estos años y siempre pensando que lo que hizo estuvo bien.

-No me extraña- dijo por primera ves en la conversacion Ron- una persona asi nunca pudo arrepentirse de todo lo que hizo.

Para sorpresa de Harry, Hermone miro muy mal a Ron y salio de la habitacion sin haber dicho una sola palabra mas.

- Oye Ron, se que parecera raro, pero ¿que paso entre tu y Hermione?.- pregunto Harry, Ron se sorprendio mucho por la pregunta y solo dijo:

- Te lo cuento despues, mejor ve a bañarte- y sin decir ni una sola palabra mas salio de la habitacion.

Luego de eso Harry salio de la habitacion y se fue al baño donde se dio una ducha de agua tubia, a pesar de ser verano, el agua tibia le relajo mucho y le permitio pensar durante un rato, luego salio y fue a cambiarse, cuando termino de cambiarse eran las 7: 20 de la tarde, por lo que los miembros ya llegarian dentro de un rato.

Cuando bajo no encontro a nadie en la casa, por lo que supuso que estarian en el jardin, y asi fue, en el jardin se encontraban la Señora Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Hagrid, Madame Maxime(acompañando a Hagrid), Arabella Figg y Mundungus Fletcher( no sabia quien lo habia invitado, pero decidio no enojarse a menos que este le diera una buena razon), al parecer todavia no llegaban el resto de los Weasleys de sus respectivos trabajos ni tampoco llego la Orden del Fenix en su gran mayoria( o por lo menos a las personas que Harry conocia), pero estaba Hagrid, y para Harry, Hagrid era muy importante

Hagrid habia sido su primer contacto con el mundo magico, y,ahora despues de 7 años siendo ya mayor de edad y estando a nada mas que un solo dia de irse en un viaje en el cual muy probablemente nunca regresaria, le hacia pensar en cuanto queria verdaderamente al guardabosques de Hogwarts, y de solo pensarlo le hacia que unas lagrimas amenazaran con salir de sus ojos.

Pero se controlo, sabia que tenia que conrolar sus emociones, debia hacerlo,si actuaba muy impulsivamente, dejandose llevar por sus emociones, podria llegar a ocurrir algo muy malo, como ocurrio en la noche que murio su padrino, Sirius Black, aunque esa vez fue por culpa de que no haya cerrado su mente( cosa que tambien practicaria, la Occlumancia), igual tambien intentaria controlar sus emociones, asi, se volveria una persona impredecible.

-Felcidades Harry!, ya han pasado 7 años desde que nos conocimos, y !mira que rapido ha pasado el tiempo! pareciera como que fue hace nada mas que una semana que fui a esa roca en el mar y le puse esa cola a tu primo-Decia Hagrid muy feliz, aunque seguramente este seria uno de los pocos momentos que habria estado feliz en los ultimos ddos meses, teniendo en cuenta que Hagrid era una de las personas mas cercanas a Dumbledore.

Dumbledore habia sido la unica persona que creyo en el cuando todo Hogwarts penso que el era el heredero de Salazar Slythering y le permitio quedarse como guardabosques en el colegio, y, ahora seguramente el estaria sufriendo su perdida casi tanto como la profesora McGonagall, y tambien tanto como el.

-Gracias Hagrid, me alegro de volver a verte- dijo Harry- veo que has estado muy bien acompañado- dijo mirando a Madame Maxime.

-Si, ehm- se ruborizo- se ha quedado conmigo desde el funeral de Dumbledore- se estremecio al decir el nombre del ex-director, pero rapidamente se recompuso- y nos estamos llevando muy bien, no es asi Olympe.

- Si Haggid, nos estamos lllevando muy bien-dijo la mujer mas alta que Harry habia conocido.

- Bueno Harry, quiero hablar contigo mas tarde- dijo Hagrid

- Bueno, ya hablaremos mas tarde- contesto el pelinegro sin mucho animo por no poder continuar su charla con Hagrid, pero si el queria hablar mas tarde tendria alguna razon.

...

Nota del Autor: Ola a todos! se que he tardado mucho pero muchas gracias por leer pero quiero que sepan que aunque este capitulo no es muy entretenido queria avisarles que esto ha sido como una introduccion t que la trama de verdad comienza el capitulo que viene y que no voy a tardar mucho en actualizar


	9. Chapter 9

_**Deciciones tomadas por equivocaciones**_

Capitulo 9: Decisiones tomadas por equivocaciones

La fiesta paso tranquila, fue verdadaeramente un descanso para los miembros de la Orden del Fenix poder charlar y reir con otras personas y ademas, olvidarse, aunque sea por un pequeño momento, de la Guerra interna que se estaba llevando a cabo en Gran Bretaña, pero todos, en algun momento parecian recordarlo y se ponian muy tensos, porque, claro, como decia Ojo Loco ¨Alerta permanente¨ y eso significaba claramente que no se podia confiar en nadie hasta estar completamente seguro de nadie, no despues de lo que habia pasado con Severus Snape.

Harry notaba todo esto de los miembros de la orden porque sus miembros mas importantes, los lideres y referentes, que en este caso eran Minerva McGonagall, Alastor Moody, Arthur Weasley y Remus Lupin, lo mostraban en sus caras y casi no podia ocultarlo

La Sub- Directora de Hogwarts era muy importante, porque, a pesar de ser muy buena en lo que a transformaciones se refiere,y, tambien aprovechandose de esa especialidad, era muy buena duelista, y tambien habia siempre gozado de la confianza, y, de alguna manera, del poder que le habia dado Albus Dumbledore a lo largo de los años que habia pasado junto a ella.

Alastor ¨Ojo Loco¨ Moody, porque, siempre, sin importar la situacion en la que se encontraba, siempre habia estado encontra del mal, siempre arriesgando su vida por lo que era correcto, atrapando muchos mortifagos, incluso algunos de los mas famosos e importantes para Voldemort, nunca considerando que podia pasar si no lograba triunfar, porque siempre estaba del lado correcto, del lado que luchaba por mantener la paz en el mundo magico, incluso sorprendiendo y demostrando a algunos miembros jovenes de la Orden, que siempre lo habian considerado un loco, que era una persona muy cuerda, que tan solo se ¨cuidaba¨ mas que los demas, y, sumado a todo eso, habia sido gran amigo de Albus Dumbledore y tambien habia gozado de toda su confianza.

Arthur Weasley, sin duda no era un gran mago, pero eso no significaba que era un rival facil de vencer, pero lo que mas se caracterizaba de el era su lealtad y humildad, pero no era lo unico que tenia, sino que para la Orden del Fenix era una de las piezas mas importantes, pues, era el gran informante de lo que sucedia en el ministerio de magia, con gran precision en sus informes y siendo un gran ejemplo para miembros jovenes de la Orden, con todo esto y un poco mas Arhur Weasley se habia metido en el anillo de personas de confianza de Albus Dumbledore.

Y por ultimo, y no por eso menos importante, se encontraba Remus Lupin, una gran persona, con un gran talento en la defensa contra las artes oscuras, un gran duelista que, por cirscunstancias de la vida, fue uno de los mas afectados de toda la guerra, por si bien hubo paz sin Voldemort durante 13 años, para Remus Lupin parecia que hubiera vivido apenas un año de paz, ya que al final de la primera parte de la guerra, lo habia perdido todo, todo lo que era mas importante para el y con lo que habia vivido por casi una decada, se le habia ido en tan solo un dia, tres de las 4 personas mas importantes de su vida, habian muerto, y, peor aun, la persona que sobraba de esas cuatro personas,Sirius Black habia sido el que los habia traicionado, matando a Peter Petegrew y entregando a James y Lily Potteral mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos, luego de doce años conoce al hijo de James y Lily, Harry quien sobrevivio a aquella fatidica noche en la que murierin sus padres y, luego de casi 9 meses se entera que Sirius es inocente y que el verdadero culpable es Peter Petigrew, desde ese momento Remus volvio a vivir, saliendo de aquel pozo en que le dejo la trizteza por la perdida de sus amigos, y reiniciando una nueva vida, que de vuelta volvio a derrumbarse cuando un año despues vuelve Voldemort y lurgo de un año muere muere Sirius, cayendo tras el Velo, un Velo del que nunca regresaria pero para ese entonces Dumbledore tuvo una charla con el y le dio un motivo para seguir, algo que le debia a James y a Lily, algo que en ese entonces, Sirius, sin decirselo siquiera, le dejo en sus manos esa obligacion, y juro por su vida que siempre estaria en contra de Voldemort y, que, para cumplir con James, Lily y Sirius,y yambien por que lo amaba, cuidaria de Harry hasta con su propia vida, y eso termino de convencer a Dumbledore para que Remus integrara ese anillo de confianza que el el difunto mago poseia.

Para Harry, todos estos lideres de la Orden eran las cuatro personas de las que el mundo magico dependia si querian que Voldemort no tomara el poder, estas cuatro personas serian los que les daria el tiempo necesario para encontrar y destruir los horrocruxes.

Ya la gente se empezaba a ir, cuando Hagrid lo quito de sus pensamientos.

-Harry, esto que te voy a decir es de suma importancia- comenzo a decir- Scrimgeor esta rodeado de mortifagos, todas las personas que eran de su confianza son mortifagos o estan bajo la maldicion imperius, le hacen tomar malas decisiones, las cuales son malas para el mundo magico, creemos que en esta semana Voldemort va a dar ataque al ministerio y tomara el poder- termino con cara de preocupacion.

-¿Que?- pregunto Harry- esta semana, ¿por que Voldemort se apura tanto?

-Creimos que seria un poco mas paciente, que todavia no actuaria, pero sus ultimos movimientos nos han permitido actuar asi, aparte, claro esta, que esta desesperado por acabar contigo.

-¿Que tengo que ver yo en esto?- pregunto confundido

-Es que, no sabemos como, ha corrido el rumor de que tu no iras a Hogwarts este curso, y el piensa que, ahora que eres mayor de edad, te iras a esconderte en algun lugar donde el tarde en encontrarte y, que el te ve como su unico obstaculo para alcanzar el poder absoluto, no importa que tenga el ministerio bajo su poder, el piensa que sin tu muerte todavia habra esperanza en algunas personas y eso significaria que la guerra se extienda mas aun, y eso es algo que el no quiere.

-Y ¿porque me cuentas esto?

-Porque es algo que to creo que tienes que saber, es mas, varios miembros de la Orden piensan que ustedes deben estar enterados de lo que sucede, pero tambien hay otras personas que no lo quieren, y esas personas tienen razon, porque para ingresar y enterarse de lo que sucede en la Orden hay que ser magos cualificados y no podemos hacer nada contra eso, pues en eso tienen razon.

Harry estaba muy sorprendido, pues habia sido la primera vez que le contaba algo sin que el lo hubiera persuadido para hacerlo antes, el habia ido y le conto todo lo que sabia, salteando ordenes ya que no tenia permiso para hacerlo, de nuevo, la vos de Hagrid lo quito de sus pensamientos:

-Harry para mi tu estas por encima de todo, no me importa lo que me ordenen, para mi lo unico importante que tiene que hacer la Orden del Fenix es protegerte y ocultandote algunas cosas lo unico que consiguen es degarte mas desprotegido y mas vulnerable frente al enemigo, y mas aun con esa mision que te ha dejado Dumbledore.

-¿Estas de acuerdo con que vaya?- pregunto un poco emocionado por las palabras de su amigo

- Dumbledore siempre supo lo que hizo, y tambien siempre hablaba de una forma en la que te decia cosas mas alla de sus palabras, y si tu dices que el no te lo ordeno directamente, pero que en verdad sientes que te dejo esa mision a ti, pues yo te creo a ti y confio en Dumbledore, porque el nunca dejaria que hagas esa mision si no creyera que en verdad puedes hacerlo, y si el cree que tu puedes hacerlo, yo tambien.

Harry de repente no pudo creer que en verdad Hagrid sintiera tanta confianza en el, esperaba que sintiera eso hacia Dumbledore, pero no hacia el, ademas esperaba que Hagrid no quiera que el vaya a su busqueda de lo Horrocruxes, pero se habia equivocado pues el lo apoyaba y confiaba que en verdad el podria hacerlo, y no pudo evitar que todo el cariño que sentia hacia Hagrid saliera a flote.

Harry sentia que en sus ojos se empezaba a amontonar las lagrimas y que ya no podria aguantar mucho tiempo mas sin que se le empezaran a deslizar po su cara, Hagrid pudo notar eso en Harry y tambien se le empezaron a caer, y de repente, de un segundo para el otro, estaban abrazados, Hagrid le quitaba como tres cabezas o mas, pero eso no importaba ahora, ahora lo verdaderamente importante era demostrarse, mediante un abrazo, cuan fuerte era la amistad que comenzo hace justo 7 años, 7 años en los que habian pasado por muchas cosas, desde que Hagrid lo habia buscado en aquella pequeña isla para llevarlo a Hogwarts, cuando sin querer, Hagrid lo habia ayudado a descifrar algunas cosas sobre la piedra filosofal, cuando le habia regalado el album con fotos de sus padres, cuando tambien lo habia ayudado con la camara secreta, cuando Harry ayudo a Hagrid para que se escapara Buckbeack, el hipogrifo, y luego de la muerte de Sirius, se lo habia devuelto, cuando Hagrid habia confiado ciegamente en Harry y habia dicho que el iba a ganar el Torneo de los Tres magos, como Hagrid siempre le habia dicho cosas importantes sobre temas importantes a pesar de que tenia prohibido decirle, y sin dudas habia sido un gran apoyo en momentos dificiles, Hagrid, como otros, le habia dado mas a Harry de lo que Harry a Hagrid, o al menos eso pensaba Harry.

- Oh Harry, yo se que saldras de esta solo no tienes que darte por vencido, tu puedes hacerte cargo de lo que sea que vayas a hacer y sin dudas eres capaz de matar a Vol, Vol...demort.

Harry sentia que no cabia en si de tanta tristeza y emocion al mismo, Hagrid habia dicho la palabra Voldemort por el, para darle mas apoyo y darle mas fuerzas, sin duda lo eso lo emocionaba pero tambien le daba mas tristeza por tener que separarse de el.

-Gracias Hagrid, muchas gracias por todo lo que me has dado todo este tiempo- decia mientras llenaba la tunica de Hagrid de lagrimas y las lagrimas de Hagrid caian sobre el hombro de la tunica de Harry.

-Harry tu me has dado mucho mas,ojala nos volvamos a ver muy pronto, mañana no asistire al casamiento de Bill y Fleur por que tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

Hagrid se separo de Harry y quito dos paquetes y se los entrego: -toma, uno es mi regalo de cumpleaños y el otro son unas cosas que Dumbledore te dejo en su testamento, chau Harry, de verdad espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto.

-Chau Hagrid-dijo el pelinegro, luego, el semigigante se desaparecio y dejo a un Harry muy pensativo, sobre las cosas que le habia dejado Dumbledore

**...**

Harry ya tenia todo su baul preparado, si bien partirian a la tarde del dia siguiente, de tanta ansiedad que sentia, habia puesto en su baul toda su ropa, libros que el creia que podian serle util para aprender, algunos que contenian informacion sobre Horrocruxes,los cuales le habia prestado Hermione, el dinero que habia recibido la tarde anterior de Gringotts, y algunas cosas mas.

Estaba sentado al lado de Ron en la segunda fila de sillas mas cercana al altar, el jardin de los Weasleys, estaba llena de invitados, muchos miembros del ministerio, entre ellos el ministro de magia Rufus Scrimgeour, algunos miembros de la Orden de Fenix, amigos de Bill de su epoca en Hogwarts, parientes y amigos de Fleur.

Bill Weasley estaba parado en el medio del altar, con el scerdote magico, esperando a la novia, todos los invitados estaban esperando que Fleur haga su llegada, estaba a punto de anochecer y el paisaje que se veia de la casa de los Weasley era hermoso, nada podia ser mas perfecto.

Bill llevaba puesta una muy elegante tunica de color negro con algunos encajes rojos en las mangas, que hacia resaltar mas el color de su pelo, la orquesta contratada esperaba que la novia haga su entrada.

Y, de repente, empezo a sonar una muy suave melodia, todos los que estaban en el jardin voltearon a ver y hacia la casa y se encontraron con una Fleur deslumbrante, acompañada de su padre que se dirigia muy lentamente hacia el altar, vestia un vestido blanco que se extendia hasta el suelo, llevaba puesta una diadema azul en el pelo y su pelo parecia mas dorado que nunca, todo esto acompañado de una sonrisa que deslumbraria a cualquier hombre sobre la faz de la tierra.

Atras de ella venian Ginny y Gabrielle, la primera tambien llevaba un vesti blanco, aunque en el hombro tambien tenia encajes rojos, tambien para resaltar su pelo, con unas flores tambien muy bonitas, y tambien acompañado de una radiante sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron al altar, el padre de Fleur miro a Bill, asintio y a su hija para que el mayor de los hijos Weasleys tomara sus manos, mientras casi todos los presentes aplaudian, y las madres de la pareja soltaban lagrimasy sollozos de felicidad.

La ceremonia comenzo hasta que unos lazos de color blanco se unieron en las manos de los dos y se fundieron en su piel, para luego ver un apasionado beso de la pareja recien casada.

Luego de todas las felicitaciones y abrazos correspondientes, comenzo la fiesta y todas las personas decidian si se quedaban en la pista de baile (que habia aparecido en el lugar en el que estaba el altar) o si iban a las mesas a charlar y de paso tomar un trago.

A Harry, como nunca le gusto bailar, prefirio sentarse e tomar una botella de whisky de fuego, pero queria estar solo y alejado de la gente, para pensar sobre el viaje que emprenderia con Ron y Hermione en tan solo horas, cuando la gente que estaba en la fiesta ya se hayan ido y todos estuvieran dormidos

Agarro una botella de whisky de fuego y un vaso de vidrio de una mesa desocupada, saco su capa de invisibilidad de dentro de su tunica de gala y se lo puso encima, mientras caminaba hacia un gran arbol que estaba lejos del jardin de los Weasley, se sento en el suelo, donde no se escuchaba el griterio de la gente, y apenas se escuchaba la musica de la fiesta, eso le agradaba mucho a Harry.

Miraba la enorme cantidad de estrellas que habia en el cielo, y a la vez se servia el primer vaso de whisky de fuego y se lo tomaba todo, mientras en su garganta parecia que estuviera tragando el fuego que a un dragon le sale por la boca.

¨Que has hecho, Albus Dumbledore¨ se preguntaba, ¨Porque me has dejado todo esto, para que lo haga yo sin tu ayuda¨ ¨Sin ti no puedo hacerlo, Voldemort es demasiado fuerte¨ ¨Y si no lo logro, y si no puedo destruir ni siquiera un horrocrux¨.

Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba bebiendo de la botella y su vaso estaba tirado a 5 metros de el, la botella estaba a la mitad y su capa ya solo le cubria la mitad del cuerpo, quiso levantarse a recoger el vaso pero no pudo dar ni un paso antes de que cayera al suelo, su lente cayera a tres metros de el, se sentia incluso mas mareado y confundido que cuando le lanzaban la maldicion Imperius.

Estiro su brazo derecho para recoger su lente, pero alguien ya lo habia alcanzado y se loo habia puesto en la cara, cuando logro ver bien, lo primero que distinguio fue una melena parecida a la de un leon.

-Buenas Harry, parece que te estas divirtiendo- dijo Rufus Scrimgeour, con una sonrisa radiante, como disfrutando del estado de Harry.

-¿Que quieres Scrimgeour?- pregunto Harry diciendo el apellido del ministro con asco.

-Tratame con mas respeto Potter, soy tu ministro de magia- dijo enojado- y queria preguntarte si ahora estas de nuestro lado para apoyarme en la lucha contra El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.

-¿Porque deberia apoyarte? si no haces mas que mentir a la gente y encerrar injustamente a magos que no hicieron nada malo.

-Porque en esta guerra si queremos ganar debemos estar unidos para ganar y salvar a toda la comunidad magica.

-No me digas tus discursos politicos, señor Ministro, yo se muy bien que en el ministerio lo que menos hay es unidad

-No te mentire con respecto a eso, se que hice las cosas mal y por eso te estoy pideindo ayuda, para lograr la unidad que necesitamos para ganar esta guerra, o sino el ministerio sera tomado por El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado- decia con desesperacion, y Harry sabia que estaba diciendo la verdad, que Rufus Scrimgeour de verdad queria lo mejor para el mundo magico, apesar de que se haya equivocado en varias ocasiones.

-Lo siento señor ministro pero yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer, y ya hay muchas personas que se han equivocado en esta guerra, errores que no se recuperaran nunca, solo puedo desearle suerte, ahora por favor quiero estar solo.

La cara con la que Scrimgeour miro a Harry, fue como si le hubieran clavado un puñal en el corazon, se veia tan solo, tan triste y deseperado que sintio lastima por el, pero no podia hacer nada mas, dentro de horas partiria a un viaje que definiria el destino del mundo magico

-¿De verdad sabes lo que estas haciendo Harry? , no creo que esta decision sea la mas acertada para salvar al mundo magico, piensa nada mas, estas condenando al ministerio para que sea tomado por El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, piensa en eso, y enviame una lechuza si cambias de opinion- y se fue dejando solo a Harry.

Cuando Scrimgeour estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de el, se volvio a colocar la capa de invisibilidad y volvio a tomar el whisky de fuego mientras ahora miraba hacia la pista de baile, donde habian varias parejas bailando, entre ellas bailaban Ron y Hermione.

Ron y Hermione, pensaba, sin duda alguna, el estaria muerto si no fuera por esas dos personas, que siempre lo habia acompañado a todos lados, y ahora estaban dispuestos a acompañarlo en un viaje que decidiria el destino del mundo magico, un viaje en el que nuevamente pondrian en peligro sus vidas, siendo que ellos no tenian que hacerlo, podrian quedarse e iniciar una relacion juntos, o terminar el colegio, no irse a buscar objetos con el alma del ser mas malvado de la tierra.

Entonces, lo tuvo todo claro, fue como si de repente se le hubiera iluminado la cabeza y la respuesta hubiera aparecido en su mente, se levanto rapidamente del suelo, se acomodo bien la capa invisible para que nadie pueda verle, y fue a la habitacion de Ron, con la varita en una mano y la botella de whisky en la otra.

Fue en verdad un milagro que no se hubiera vuelto a caer mientras subia las escaleras, cuando llego a la habitacion, busco su baul y fue a la sala de los Weasleys, donde estaba la chimenea, la gente estaba tan feliz en la fiesta que no se darian cuenta hasta dentro de unas cuantas horas.

Todos se habian equivocado, Dumbledore, al darle tan importante mision a el, siendo casi imposible de que la cumpla, la Orden del Fenix, por depender tanto de Dumbledore,no previendo que algun dia el anciano mago moriria, el Ministerio de Magia, por no tomar mas medidas con respecto a la guerra, preocupandose mas en tener su apoyo y el de Dumbledore, y Voldemort, cuando no lo mato siendo el un bebe, en lugar de estar sufriendo tanto como lo estaba haciendo.

En todas las fallas, el prejudicado termino siendo el.

Tomo un puñado de polvos flu mientras se metia en la chimenea, y le daba un ultimo trago a la botella que ya estaba vacia, lo tiraba lejos de donde el se encontraba y al mismo tiempo lanzaba el polvo dentro de la chimenea para ser absorvido por las llamas verdes y desaparecer de la madriguera.

N/A: POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, quiero saber como va mi historia.


	10. Nueva Identidad

_**Capitulo 10: Nueva identidad**_

Capitulo 10: Nueva identidad

Salio de la chimenea para entrar en la oscura tienda Borgin y Burkes, donde no habia ni una sola persona que pudiera verle, se puso sobre su cuerpo la capa invisible y con un simple Alohomora se dispuso a salir al callejon Knockturn.

Habia elegido ese lugar para aparecerse pues estaba seguro que ese era un lugar mu custiodiado por el ministerio, asi que los mortifagos no deberian estar por ese lugar, y los aurores no le verian pues llevaba puesta su capa, asi que no corria ningun riesgo de ser atrapado.

Al menos de que el alcohol que habia ingerido surgiera mas efecto del que ya habia dado y le hiciera pisar mal en un momento equivocado.

No tenia un lugar fijo en el cual quedarse, y tenia que descartar a toda costa quedarse en el Caldero Chorreante pues si se quedaba ahi lo mas probable seria que amaneciera de vuelta en la Madriguera o en los pies de Lord Voldemort.

Tambien recordo que por suerte tenia mucho dinero y que no tendria que reparar en gastos a la hora de gastar en algun hotel o departamento, aunque antes de eso deberia tomar unas cuantas medidas preventivas.

No se habia percatado pero seguia arrastrando su baul por el suelo en lugar de encojerlo y guardarlo en su bolsillo, en lugar de hacer algo ruidoso que podria delatarle en cualquier movimiento.

En la entrada del callejon vio que habia dos aurores custodiando que nadie se logre infiltrar en el callejon,paso caminando despacio y los aurores ni siquiera voltearon hacia su direccion, se sintio alegre y un poco decepcionado tambien, pues cualquier mortifago podria entrar en el callejon Knockturn con una capa invisible o con un hechizo desilucionador para lograr sus propocitos y nadie podria frenarlo.

Esto era lo que criticaba a Scrimgeour sobre la seguridad, ponen a algunos incompetentes, para que cumplan roles que podrian evitar grandes o pequeños robos, asesinatos o cualquier delito, no solo en el callejon Knockturn, sino en toda Inglaterra.

Pero eso no importaba ya, sabia que era el el que podia cambier toda esa situacion, destruyendo los Horrocruxes y matando a Voldemort en un duelo final, sino, la guerra no acabaria nunca.

Fue a Gringotts y cambia unos doscientos galeones a dinero muggle, asi podria quedarse en un hotel en lugar de uedarse por algun lugar magic, donde lo podrian reconocer facilmente, aunque quedo sorprendido por la cantidad de dinero muggle que habia conseguido con solo doscientos galeones.

Recorrio varias cuadras de Londres en busca de un lugar en donde podria quedarse por esa noche, hasta que decidio quedrse en un lujoso hotel a unos Kilometros de Caldero chorreante.

La habitacion sin duda valia la pena para el dinero que habia gastado, asi que se recosto pensando que para ese entonces todos en la Madriguera ya habrian notado su ausencia, sin duda se habia equivocado al no dejar una carta de despedida, seguramente pensarian que lo habrian raptado, no habia meditado lo que haria y lo habia echo estando ebrio, pero ya estaba echo y sabia que era lo mejor, su unica equivocacion habia sido no dejar una nota.

Era lo mejor para Ron y Hermione, Voldemort lo queria muerto a el, no a ellos y no podia darse el lujo de involucrar a mas personas en esta guerra, seguramente se darian cuenta de que se habia ido por propia voluntad cuando, despues de unos dias o, maximo, una semana, Voldemort no anunciara que lo habia capturado.

Se durmio pensando en ellos, en la Orden del Fenix , en la gente que esperaba que esta guerra terminara con Victoria del Ministerio y de la Orden del Fenix, lo que traeria paz, y, en la persona en la que mas penso fue en Ginny, en su querida Ginny y se pregunto si cuando la guerra terminara ellos podrian estar juntos, pues era probable que ella se enamorara de otra persona, porque Harry estaba completamente seguro de que encontrar los Horrocruxes le tomaria mas de algunos meses, era mas probable que le tomara años encontrarlos, de eso no dudada.

Su despertador sono a las 5 de la mañana, hora a la que habia decidido despertarse para poder salir con mas seguridad, pues tanto mortifagos como aurores estarian durmiendo, de lo unico que tendria que preocuparse seria de la Orden del Fenix.

Se metio dentro de la bañera con agua muy fria, para poder despertarse mejor y estar mas alerta a lo que podria ocurrir, salio del baño y en la habitacion se encontro con una Hedwig, que estaba apoyada en el marco de la ventana.

-Hey, me olvide de ti, perdoname soy un terrible dueño- la lechuza solo ululuo en respuesta, luego Harry abrio la heladerita que se encontraba en su habitacion saco una Coca Cola en lata y una alfajor de chocolate,abrio el alfajor y la mitad se la dio a Hedwig, quien volo hasta la mesa en donde Harry se sento a desayunar con su lechuza.

Cuando comio la otra mitad del alfajor, abrio la lata de Coca Cola y empezo a beberla,cuando termino dijo:

-Definitivamente esto me hara no extrañar el zumo de calabazas- dijo entre risas, aunque tambien con un poco de nostalgia.

Se quito la bata de baño que tenia puesta y busco en su baul algo para ponerse, aunque se dio cuenta de que no tenia ropa muggle y la que tenia le quedaba pesimo (se pregunto que habra pensado el recepcionista del hotel cuando llevaba puesta la tunica de gala que vistio ayer en la boda y no pudo evitar soltar una risa) asi que penso que seria conveniente ir a comprarse algunas prendas muggles para pasar desapercibido, mientras tanto arreglo con magia la ropa que tenia(ropa vieja de Dudley), solto Hedwig y le dijo:

-Se que tu me encontraras, anda puedes salir a cazar tranquila, pero intenta encontrarme para mañana en la mañana- la lechuza en respuesta ululuo y le dio unos picotazos cariñosos a Harry para luego salir volando por la ventana.

Se dispuso a salir del hotel, no sin antes pagarle al recepcionista la noche que paso en el hotel y lo que habia utilizado de la heladera del su cuarto.

Fue y se sento en un banco de una plaza cercana viendo el amanecer esperando que las tiendas de Londres estuvieran abiertas para poder comprar algunas prendas muggles.

Compro un diario muggle y se sento a leerlo, esperando encontrar algun caso o accidente que sin duda era obra de la magia y ver como la version de los medios de prensa muggle.

Cuando ya eran las nueve de la mañana dejo el diario en el banco en el que estaba y fue a buscar algunas tiendas que ya estuvieran abiertas.

Entro en varias de ellas llevando todo tipo de ropa, desde championes, jeans, remeras y algunas camisas.

Cuando salio fue a un baño publico y encogio las bolsas para poder caminar mas comodamente, cuando fue a un oculista a ver si tenian lentes de contacto del mismo color de sus ojos, pues sus lentes eran algo caracterisco en el y por el cual las personas que lo estarian buscando lo pudieran reconocer facilmente.

Luego fue a buscar algun departamento en el cual pudiera quedarse, no uno muy lujoso, mas bien uno que fuera para nada recomendable, para poder pasar mas desapercibido y poder conseguir el proposito que queria cumplir, uno que si no queria que lo encuentren era fuandamental hacerlo.

Fue hasta el sur de londres en uno de los barrios mas peligrosos y menos concurridos de Londres, que consiguio ubicarlo gracias al periodico que compro esa mañana, era un lugar en el que la luz no entraba mucho y fue hasta donde estaba un señor que tenia una cara mmuy malhumorada.

-Perdon, señor, podria decirme usted si hay algun lugar donde haya algun departamento disponible por aquí?

El hombre, miro a Harry como si este, de alguna manera lo hubiera ofendido gravemente, prendio un cigarrillo mientras decia.

-Escuchame, chico, este no es un lugar para ti, mejor vete y no regreses mas.

Harry, solo sonrio cuando el señor termino de hablar y saco de su bolsillo un billete de cincuenta libras y se lo dio al hombre con el que estaba hablando, el hombre agarro el dinero y dijo

-Despues, digas que no te adverti, alla en la esquina-dijo señalando una casa grande de mas o menos 5 pisos- hay un lugar donde puedas alquilar una pieza, pero debes cuidarte, y no salgas mucho de noche, seria peligroso para ti.

Harry contento por haber conseguido un departamento disponible, miro al señor para ver si este conocia a alguien que pudiera facilitarle lo que Harry mas necesitaba

-Ah y necesito que me diga una cosa mas...

...

En un oscuro callejon del centro de Londres se encontraba sentado un señor con un cigarrillo en la mano, y en la otra, una botella de whisky, con una camisa, unos jeans y unos zapatos, ademas de un reloj, que a una persona que no sabia lo que en realidad hacia el hombre le haria preguntarse que hacia alguien como el en un lugar como ese, sin duda, ese era la persona que el estaba buscando.

Se acerco al hombre, y si rodeos le pregunto:

-¿Por cuanto me harias uno?

El hombre, levanto la cabeza y mirando a Harry pregunto:

-¿Para cuando lo quieres?

Si es posible para hoy mismo

-Uuuhhh, eso para ti seria imposible de hacerlo si hubieras ido con otro- decia el hombre orgulloso de si mismo- pero como has venido junto a mi seria posible por unos...

-Puedo pagar lo que sea- dijo Harry sacando de su bolsillo un fajo que contenia tres mil libras esterlinas- lo necesito para dentro de unas horas.

-Woauuu- decia maravillado el hombre contando el dinero que acababa de darle Harry- con esto te alcanzara, ¿Que nombre quieres y con cuantos años?

-James Black Williams y con 21 años- respondio Harry con una sonrisa por el nombre y el primer apellido que habia elegido, en realidad no lo habia pensado, lo habia dicho porque era lo primero que se le habia venido por la cabeza, y Williams lo habia dicho para complementar el nombre, y tambien fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-Pues bien, lo tendre para las 14:00 ¿Esta bien?

-Si,¿en este mismo lugar?

-Claro ahora debo hacer una llamada, te espero a las 14:00

Cuando Harry salio del callejon eran las 11:30 y creyo que era bueno ir a comer algo, fue a un shopping cerca y fue al patio de comidas, pidio una pizza completa de pizza hut y una Coca Cola de un litro mientras veia un partido de futbol entre Manchester United y Arsenal gracias a una tv que habia en el lugar.

Cuando el Partido habia acabado se sentia muy lleno, miro su reloj y eran las 13:30, asi que penso que seria una muy buena idea ir al callejon donde se tendria que encontrar con el vendedor de identificaciones falsas y aprovechar para digerir la comida que habia consumido.

Fue caminando muy despacio mientrs observaba alrededor de una plaza, con los niños jugando, los padres charlando camodamente, sin saber que sus vidas corrian un peligro inminente gracias a una guerra de la cual ellos no estaban enterados.

Cuando llego a la entrada del callejon eran las dos menos diez de la tarde, asique espero hasta que sean las dos y se adentro en el callejon, donde el hombre le entrego la identificacion demostrandole

que la identificacion que le daba contenia todo lo que uno real contenia y que a partir de ahora estaba inscripto como ciudadano de inglaterra.

Fue hasta el departamento donde se quedaria, hablo con el encargado del lugar y este le indico las pautas a seguir para poder convivir tranquilamente en el lugar, cosa que Harry acepto sin problemas.

Su cuarto estaba en el cuarto piso, no era muy grande, tenia una cama y una guardarropas, aparte de un baño, pero habia suficiente espacio como para que Harry compre algunas mas, penso que no seria mala idea ir al dia siguiente a comprar una television, o tambien una lampara para poder leer los libros que habia conseguido Hermione sobre los Horrocruxes.

Y al pensar en los Horrocruxes innevitablemente tuvo que pensar en como encontraria todos los Horrocruxes que faltaban destruir, debia empezar lo antes posible, de hecho, ya planeo que empezaria al dia siguiente luego de ir a comprar todos los accesorios que necesitaba para poder tener ¨aparentemente¨ tranquila, pues el sabia mejor que nadie que desde que termino de charlar con Scrimgeour, luego del funeral de Dumbledore, que hasta que no encontrara y destruyera todos los Horrocruxes, y matara a Voldemort o que Voldemort no lo matara a el, que no iba a poder llevar una vida tranquila.

Antes de dormir envio a Hedwig (que lo habia encontrado antes de tiempo) a Gringotts a cambiar 5000 galeones al dinero muggle, asi a la mañana siguiente tendria dinero suficiente para poder comprar todo lo que queria comprar y para conseguir mantenerse tranquilamente en el mundo muggle durante un tiempo, y tambien para no estar siempre mandando a Hedwig en busca de mas dinero muggle, tal ves busacara un empleo muggle para aparentar ser una persona normal etioy tambienara no llamar la atencion con las otras personas del departamento.

Antes de que Hedwig emprendiera su vuelo hacia el banco de los magos, Harry le lanzo un hechizo que hizo que la lechuza se volviera negra, asi no llamaria tanto la atencion como cuando era blanca.

Se metio en la ducha y salio al cabo de unos cinco minutos, se puso unos boxers y se recosto en la cama, dejando sus lentes en la mesita que tenia al lado de su cama, con cierta nostalgia pues seria la ultima vez que los usara, a partir del dia siguiente empezaria a usar los lentes de contacto, asi seria menos posible que lo pudieran encontrar, eso era lo que el habia elegido, por eso habia cambiado su nombre, por eso desde ese dia se metio en la cabeza que no se llamaba mas Harry Potter, a partir de ese dia se llamaba James Black.

**...**

N/A: POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS!


	11. La inteligencia sobre la locura

_**Capitulo 11:La inteligencia sobre la locura**_

Capitulo 11: La inteligencia sobre la locura

Se levanto esa mañana muy temprano, las 7:00, no era tan temprano como el dia anterior y esta ves sin que suene el despertador, seguramente que se habria acostumbrado a ese horario gracias a que en la Madriguera se estuvo levantando muy temprano los dias previos a la boda de Bill y Fleur para ayudar con la decoracion y la limpieza, agradecia eso, pues era una buena costumbre.

Su estomago rugio de hambre, no habia cenado la noche anterior, estuvo demasiado concentrado pensando que se habia olvidado completamente de comer, rio para sus adentros, pues si es que seguia asi, si no lo mataba Voldemort lo terminaria matando su preocupacion o su falta de alimentos.

Se metio en el baño de su departamento y se estuvo bañando por lo menos media hora, le agradaba sentir el agua corriendo por su cuerpo, era increible como lo relajaba, sentir algo de relajamiento era algo que el necesitaba mas a menudo.

Cuando salio del baño, llevaba puesta una toalla alrededor de la cintura, miro su relo y eran las 7:30 , se puso una ropa que habia adquirido el dia anterior (unos championes negros, jeans negros y una remera roja con cuello, con un bordado de un escudo de un leon, habia comprado esa remera pues le recordaba a Gryffindor y por sobre todo, a Hogwarts), tambien se puso sus lentes de contacto, mirando nastalgicamente sus lentes viejos.

Miro por los alrededores de su habitacion, en especial a su ventana, pues no veia a Hedwig por ningun lado y sin ella no podia salir, pues el dinero muggle que tenia tenia no le alcanzaba para comprar todo lo que queria comprar.

Mientras buscaba, escucho en suave ululuar de su ave, miro hacia su cama y la encontro en su cama, con un enorme paquete que Harry supuso seria su dinero, abrio el paquete y encontro enormes fajos con billetes de cien libras esterlinas, ademas de una carta que decia:

Estimado Señor Potter:

Le informamos que su ultimo cambio de dinero de su camara de 5000 galeones fue hecha exitosamente y enviamos a su lechuza con el cambio de dinero, ademas de hecharle un poderoso hechizo escudo a su lechuza(eficiente con todos los hechizos menos maldiciones imperdonables) hasta que el paquete sea entregado, para que el envio sea efectivo.

El dinero que cambio paso a ser de 5.000 galeones a 25.000 libras esterlinas,, pues cada galeon vale 5 libras esterlinas.

Tambien le informamos que todo lo contenido en la camara 687 bajo el nombre de Harry James Potter, sera transladada a la camara 711 de los Black, pues, como ya sabra, el ultimo dueño de esa camara, Sirius Black, ha decidido que usted herede todas sus pertenencias, entre ellas, su camara, y si todas sus pertenencias pasan a esa camara, le garantizaria una mayor seguridad, pues la camara de los Black es una de las camaras con mayor seguridad en todo el banco.

Ademas, le enviamos una tarjeta de credito, para que pueda hacer sus cambios de dinero de una forma mas rapida y segura, evitando tener posibles interrupciones o algun que otro problema de tiempo.

El mapa en donde se encuentran las sucursales esta adjunto a esta nota.

Atentamente

Grossuar Grenla

Gerente de banco¨

¨GRINGOTTS¨

Cuando termino de leer la carta, se quedo asombrado por la cantidad de dinero que tenia, nunca habia calculado cuanto era una libra esterlina, y se quedo asombrado de todo el dinero que ahora tenia.

Salio del departamento y fue caminando unas cuantas cuadras, hasta llegar a un callejon, donde se desaparecio, para luego aparecer en el baño publico en el cual habia entrado el dia anterior.

Recorrio Londres en busca de una tienda en la cual vendieran televisiones, lamparas, u heladeras, cosas que el consideraba que necesitaba para poder vivir mejor en su departamento.

Entro en una tienda y compro una television, no muy grande, ademas de una lampara para asi poder leer los libros sobre Horrocruxes por la noche y tambien se compro una heladerita, en lugar de una heladera grande, para asi poder meterla en algun taxi para asi poder facilitar su transalado.

Cuando tomo el taxi, el conductor lo miro un poco mal por todas las cosas que llevaba consigo, y con la ayuda de un empleado del local de donde compro los artefactos, metio todo en el taxi, dandole una propina al hombre que lo habia ayudado.

Una vez dentro del taxi, le dijo al conductor que queria ir tan solo cinco cuadras derecho de donde se encontraba, mientras tanto, saco su varita e hizo que todo lo que llevada consigo, se achicara, para asi poder llevarlo comodamente en su bolsillo, luego, lanzo un confundus al conductor haciendole creer que el no llevaba nada consigo cuando subio al taxi.

Cuando bajo del taxi, lo hizo frente a un supermercado, cuando entro busco todo lo que el creia que iba a necesitar para su alimento, pues ya eran las 9:30 y todavia no habia desayunado, y queria hacerlo pronto, asi que agarro todo tipo de cereales, tambien leche, yoghurt y un pack de Coca-Cola.

Tambien se acordo de llevar carne, fideos, rabioles y todo tipo de embutidos y pastas, como tambien distintos tipos de salsas, tambien compro un pack de latas de algo que se llamaba cerveza, sabia que contenia alcohol y lo queria probar, como tambien compro vino, y whisky(queria ver que tanto se parecia este al whisky de fuego).

En el supermercado tambien compro una cocina y accesorios que necesitaria para cocinar, como paila, olla, cucharon, cubiertos,etc (ademas de un librito para aprender a cocinar) y otra heladerita, porque no creia que todo lo que habia comprado entrara en una sola heladerita.

Una vez en un taxi, hizo lo mismo que habia hecho con las otras compras, luego, salio del taxi y fue

a un callejon a aparecerse en su departamento.

Antes que nada, comio un poco de cereales para calmar un poco su hambre, luego, tuvo que quitar todas sus pertenencias de su bolsillo y volverlo a su tamaño normal, para asi empezar a ubicar cada cosa en los lugares que Harry creia que estaban bien.

La lampara la puso en la mesita que habia al lado de su cama, la cocina la coloco al lado de la ventana, para que el humo que provocaria al cocinar salga por la ventana, las dos heladeritas las puso al lado de la cocina, cargandolas rapidamente de todo lo que habia comprado, y la television lo puso frente a su cama, conectandolo con el cable de señal por satelite que habia en todo el edificio.

Harry, al no saber que cocinar, abrio su librito de cocinas, para porder ver que podia hacer con lo que habia comprado.

Vio muchas cosas que podia hacer, pero eligio lo mas sencillo, se sentia muy cansado, eran las 12:30 y no le vendria nada mal dormir la siesta, asi que solo hizo arroz con una salsa de carne, que no le salio tan rico como lo que hacia la señora Weasley, pero tampoco sabia tan mal, era aceptable, para ser la primera vez que cocinaba.

Cuando termino de comer fue hasta un lavadero de platos y cubiertos que estaba en una esquina del cuarto, y los lavo con magia, para luego ponerse un short y acostarse en la cama a dormir, despues de todo, habia aminado mucho por el centro de Londres.

Cuando se levanto eran las 4 y media de la tarde, cuando Harry noto que la carta de Gringotts que le habia llegado esa mañana estaba en el suelo, seguramente en la camara de Sirius habria mucho dinero, mucho mas del que tenia en su camara de los Potter.

Pero al final, el dinero no le habia servido de nada, el dinero no le habia salvado de que sus mejores amigos murieran, tampoco de terminar en azkaban por doce años injustamente,siendo luego profugo de la justicia, viviendo en una casa, solo sin nadie que lo acompañe, encerrado, con todos sus parientes, desde hasta abuelos a su hermano, todos muertos.

Su Hermano...

Mi hermano se metio hasta el fondo, luego trato de hecharse para atrás, fue asesinado por Voldemort, o por ordenes de Voldemort, mas probablemente, dudo que Regulus fuera suficientemente importante para ser asesinado personalmente por Voldemort.

Para el Señor Tenebroso:

Fui yo quien descubrio su secreto, he robado el Horrocrux autentico y lo destruire en cuanto pueda.

Si, todo encajaba, las palabras de la carta, las palabras de Sirius, estaba casi seguro de que Regulus Black era R.A.B, y si esto era cierto, tambien era cierto que Voldemort habia matado a Regulus, pues este lo habia traicionado, necesitaba saber mas, queria saber mas, asi que se puso unos jeans, un champion y una remera lo mas rapido que pudo aparte de que puso el falso relicario en uno de sus bolsillos y se desaparecio del lugar.

Ya casi era el crepusculo, cuando se aparecio en frente del Grimmauld Place numero 12, entro corriendo en la casa que estaba igual de sucia que hace dos años, cuando con Ron, Hermione, Sirius y los demas miembros de la familia Weasley habian limpiado arduamente el lugar.

Pero a Harry nada de eso le importo, hizo el hechizo lumus y se fue dircto al salon en donde estaba el arbol genealogico de los Black, miro en donde estaba Sirius, y, al costado, aparecia ¨Regulus Arcturus Black¨.

Harry estaba feliz, habia descubierto quien era R.A.B, era un gran paso que habia dado nada mas y nada menos que en el segundo dia desde que fue de la Madriguera.

Pero, ahora que habia encontrado eso, no se quedaria atrás, subio escaleras arriba, cuando paro enfrente de la puerta de Regulus, intento abrirlo normalmente, pero, como era de suponer, no pudo, intento con un alohomora pero tampoco logro abrirlo, hasta que desidio destruirlo

-!BOMBARDA!-Grito, provocando que la puerta que hasta ese momento le estaba prohibiendo la entrada se partiera en pedazos.

Harry no espero hasta que todo el humo se hubiera ido, al contrario, apenas pronuncio el hechizo atraveso la puerta y se encontro con una habitacion que contenia una espesa capa de polvo, pero que tambien estaba muy arreglada, prendio las velas de los candelabros para que la habitacion sea un poco mas iluminada, pues ya se estaba haciendo de noche.

Miro por toda la habitacion, busco desde abajo de su cama hasta en la ultimo rincon de las paredes, movio guardarropas, escritorios, alfombras, busco hasta entre el ultimo calcetin de Regulus, desordeno toda la habitacion, pero no encontro nada, estaba seguro de que el Horrocrux no se encontraba alli.

-Pero y si no esta aquí, ¿Donde?- pregunto en voz alta, si alguien lo estuviera observando, seguramente pensaria que es un loco, pero a el no le importaba, solamente queria encontrar el relicario de Slytherin, ese relicario por el cual murio Dumbledore.

De repente, recordo, a un medallon dorado, que nadie pudo abrir, ese que tiraron a la basura, lo habria tenido en sus manos, sin saber lo importante que era, ese medallon que seguramente habria recogido de la basura y lo tendria...

-KRACHER!

Con un sonoro !crack!, un elfo domestico, con ropa muy vieja y a la vez muy grande para el, se aparecio enfrente suyo, miro alrededor, para luego mirar con los ojos llenos de odio a Harry.

-El amo, amigo de los sangres sucias y traidores a la sangre- murmuro- ha osado entrar en la habitacion de mi honorable amo Regulus, aunque por lo menos ya no esta acompañado de ellos, desordenando todo lo que Kracher paso años ordenando y manteniendo limpia, hasta que el amo lo envio a Hogwarts donde estaba el viejo que defiende a los sangres sucias, por suerte y gracias al buen Draco Malfoy, ese viejo ya esta muer...

-Basta Kracher, te llame, para que me contestes algunas preguntas- no estaba de humor para escuchar los insultos de Kracher- y quiero que me respondas con la verdad, tienes prohibido mentirme.

-Si, amo.

-Bueno ¿recuerdas la limpieza que hicimos hace dos años, cuando recien vinimos aquí, cuando este lugar todavia era ell cuartel general de la orden?

-Si.

-¿Tu recuerdas un medallon dorado, con un S?

Kracher, abrio mucho los ojos ante la mencion del relicario de Slytherin, para luego esbosar una gran sonrisa

-Ah, asi que es eso lo que estas buscando, pues permiteme decir que nunca poseeras ese medallon por el cual el amo Regulus sacrifico su vida, encargandoselo a Kracher- ahi fue cuando se tapo la boca, habia dicho una palabra de mas.

-¿Que? Tu lo tienes- el elfo domestico solo miraba el piso, Harry se percato de que en su cuello brillaba una cadena dorada- Kracher, como tu amo, te ordeno que me lo entregues.

Kracher, que habia estado callado cuando Harry hablo, levanto su cabeza y miro a Harry a los ojos, parecia loco y sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa macabra.

-No puedo, amo Harry- decia riendose- el amo Regulus ordeno a Kracher que protegiera el medallon con su vida y que no se lo de a ninguna persona que no fuera de la confianza del amo, eso es lo ultimo que el amo Regulus le ordeno a Kracher, y como Kracher estuvo enfermo durante un tiempo, no pudo darselo a la ama, pues cuando se recupero y salio de su cuarto, ya la amka estaba muerta, no supe cuanto tiempo estuve enfermo, pero tengo que cumplir las ordenes de mi amo.

Ahi fue cuando todo encajo en la mente de Harry, Regulus habia logrado obtener el medallon con ayuda de Kracher, Kracher habia sido quien tomo la pocion, por ordenes de Regulus, ademas de que Regulus tambien le habia dicho que guardase el medallon con su vida, al tomar la pocion se habia enfermado gravemente durante mucho tiempo, y, cuando se recupero, ya no habia nadie que estuviera vivo dentro de la mansion Black.

-Kracher, Regulus esta muerto, yo soy tu amo ahora y !te ordeno que me des el medallon!-Harry ya perdio completamente la paciencia, queria el medallon y no iba a dejar que un estupido elfo se lo impidiera.

-No puedo-decia riendose aun mas- tengo que cumplir las ordenes de mi amo, no importa que este muerto o no, debo hacerlo, adios, amo Harry.

Pero antes de que Kracher desaparezca, Harry dijo rapidamente:-Kracher, te prohibo que te vayas.

Ante esa orden, el elfo solo permanecio quieto, su orden era defender el medallon con su vida, Kracher habia pensado que dentro de eso tambien podia escapar del peligro para proteger el madallon pero como su actul amo le habia ordenado quedarse, tenia que hacerlo, ya no tenia otra opcion mas que matar a Harry, si eso iba a hacer, siguiendo las ordenes de su amo Regulus, protegeria el medallon, matando a su actual amo, Harry Potter, sin duda eso haria mas feliz su vida, asi se quedaria a vivir en la mansion Black junto al retrato de su ama, que lo felicitaria por lo que habia hecho

Harry se acerco despacio hacia donde estaba el elfo, si tenia que hacerlo, le quitaria el medallon a la fuerza, cuando estaba nada mas que a un paso del elfo, este lo miro, de nuevo con su sonrisa cinica, y le lanzo un potente hechizo con sus manos.

Harry se golpeo contra la pared y cayo encima de la cama de Regulus, no tuvo tiempo de pararse pues otro hechizo que habia lanzado Kracher casi lo alcanza, cuando vio nuevamente vio un hechizo que esta vez si iba dirijido hacia el.

-Potego- alcanzo a decir, haciendo que el hechizo que habia lanzado Kracher se estrellara contra el escudo que hizo Harry.

Harry, alarmado por el poder del elfo domestico, empezo a observar la situacion en la que se encontraba, y con un movimiento de su varita hizo que un espejo cayera al suelo, provocando asi que Kracher se distrayera un instante, momento en que Harry lanzo un ¨Desmaius¨ a Kracher, pero este habia sido mas rapido, y con un movimiento de su mano logro crear un escudo.

Harry vio eso y tuvo que crear rapidamente un escudo, pues Kracher nuevamente le habia lanzado una maldicion.

De repente, y sin esperarlo, Kracher se aparecio al lado de el, y con un movimiento de su mano lo lanzo hacia la pared, para luego caer contra el escritorio de Regulus y partirlo a la mitad, provocando graves daños en Harry.

Kracher se acercaba a el, mientras soltaba una risa macabra, muy parecida a la de Bellatrix Lestrange, Harry se percato de que no tenia su varita en su mano, la busco alrededor y la encontro a unos metros fuera del alcance de sus manos.

Rio para sus adentros, si no podia con Kracher, como penso alguna vez que iba a poder contra Lord Voldemort, sin duda esto le demostraba lo lejos que estaba de la realidad.

Kracher lo mataria, y asi tambien, saldria victorioso Voldemort, Kracher se acercaba rapidamente a el, hasta que quedo enfrente de el.

-Kracher ha conseguido mantener las ordenes del amo, si, Kracher es bueno, Kracher es muy bueno , el amo Regulus y la ama Walburga estaran orgullosos de el.

Y entonces, fue que a Harry se le ocurrio, era una idea muy tonta, pero si funcionaba sin dudas derrotaria a Kracher.

Saco de su bolsillo el falso relicario, y se lo mostro a Kracher, quien se callo rapidamente, quedandose sorprendido y con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Como que cumpliste con las ordenes de Regulus, si logre quite el medallon, Kracher?

-¿Como?- pregunto confundido el elfo- ¿como?- y miro hacia dentro de su ropa, donde debia estar el medallon.

Harry, esperando ese momento, salto hacia su varita, apenas la alcanzo, y, todavia en el aire se dio media vuelta y pronuncio ¨Petrificus Totalus¨ hacia el elfo, que todavia no entendia nada de la situacion, provocando que se quedara duro como una estatua y se cayera al piso.

Harry, todavia adolorido, se levanto y fue hacia donde se encontraba el elfo.

-Seguramente te preguntaras como es que hay dos medallones ¿ no es asi?- dijo Harry, mirando los grandes ojos de Kracher, viendo cierta curiosidad en ellos- Bueno pues, este- dijo señalando al que el tenia en sus manos- es falso, fue hecho por Regulus Black para suplantar a ese- dijo sealando el medallon que Kracher alrededor de su cuello, pues con la caida habia quedado al descubierto el medallon de Slytherin, que Harry sin preocuparse por el elfo le quito de su cuello, mientras que de los ojos de Kracher empezaron a salir gruesas lagrimas- ah, y tienes prohibido contarle a cualquiera lo que paso aquí, desde lacharla hasta la pelea , cuado vuelvas a la normalidad vuelve a Hogwarts y quedate alli, hasta que vuelva a llamarte

Harry ya iba a salir de la habitacion para volver a su departamento, pero miro atrás y vio la cara de Kracher bañada en lagrimas, no supo por que lo hizo, pero se acerco a el.

¿Sabes?, no deberia hacer esto, pero igualmente lo hare- y quito el medallon falso del bolsillo derecho de su jean y lo puso alrededor del cuello de kracher- esto lo hizo regulus, lee el contenido y sabras que Regulus estuvo en contra de Voldemort, es mas, se enfrento a el y murio por hacer que el mundo magico sea un lugar mejor, creo que tu tambien debes de querer eso ¿no?, bueno, pues medita un poco sobre esto y si decides que quieres ayudar, pues buscame, adios Kracher- dicho esto salio de la habitacion dejando a Kracher, que ahora ya no lloraba.

Cuando salio en la calle, luego de escuchar los gritos de la señora Black(que no los habia escuchado cuando entro, seguramente por lo concentrado que estaba en encontrar el Horrocrux) vio que ya era de noche, su reloj deba las 19:00 en punto, si que habia estado mucho tiempo alli buscando el medallon, pero ahora ya lo tenia, pero no estaba a salvo si seguia alli y mas, si era a esa hora, asi que rapidamente fue hasta un callejon y se desaparecio.

Se aparecio en su cuarto, vio que todo estaba como lo habia dejado y se recosto en su cama.

De verdad hacia falta sufrir tanto, penso que ya estaba muerto, y de verdad, estavo a puto de morir si no fuera por que se le ocurrio esa forma de salvarse, osino su cuerpo estaria tirado sin vida en la piesa de Regulus Black.

Abrio una lata de cerveza (decidio probarla, como festejo por haber conseguido el Horrocrux), de verdad sabe muy bien, penso, ademas de prepararse bife de carne para la cena.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo pensando, pero decidio que al dia siguiente averiguaria un modo de destruir el Horrocrux que poseia, pues no queria intentar nada sin saber cuales serian las consecuencias.

Tambien estuvo feliz, pues por lo menos habia terminado la busqueda del Horrocrux que habia salido a buscar con Dumbledore, aunque faltaba destruirlo, el Horrocrux estaba seguro en sus manos.

Y tambien decidio que, debido a lo que haba pasado hoy en Grimmauld Place, necesitaba entrenamiento, pues, el hecho de que estaba buscando los Horrocruxes no significaba que no iba a encontrarse con algun mortifago en su camino, y si era asi, lo mejor seria estar preparado.

Se acosto en su cama pensanso en lo que le habia servido su inteligencia ese dia, para resolver el misterio de quien era R.A.B, y en el enfrentamiento con Kracher , para salvar su vida, y cuando ya estaba a punto de quedarse dormido admitio que el hecho de que hubiera hablado con Kracher en lugar de irse lo mas rapido posible de Grimmauld Place, fue porque luego de la pelea habia adquirido un poco de respeto hacia el elfo.

Y lo ultimo que penso fue que hoy, la inteligencia de Harry le gano a la locura de Kracher, pues a Kracher sin duda habia agarrado un cierto grado de locura durante su pelea, y si eso no hubiera pasado, Kracher no hubiera tenido ninguna necesidad de mirar para dentro de su ropa, pus debia sentir el metal sobre su pecho, por suerte, no habia sido asi.

Rio para sus adentros, pues tanto en el mundo muggle como el mundo magico, habia personas a las que la locura se imponia por sobre la inteligencia, y terminaban quedandose como genios pero locos

Ese dia, la inteligencia le gano a la locura, pero no siempre podia contar con eso.

**...**

**Hola! Gracias por los comentarios, aunque hayan sido pocos la verdad me dan mas ganas de seguir escribiendo cuando los veo, por favor sigan dejandolos y espero que haya mas gente que dejen sus comentarios, de verdad, me dan mas animos de seguir escribiendo los leo... ! Muchas Gracias! y espero actualizar pronto.**


	12. Nueva era

_**Nueva era**_

Capitulo 12: Nueva era

Las semanas pasaban, pero Harry sentia como si no hubiera avanzado en absoluto, no encontraba una manera de destruir el Horrocrux, al menos no una forma posible, pues para destruirlo necesitaba veneno de basilisco, y no queria ir a Hogwarts a buscar unos cuantos colmillos del Basilisco muerto que habia habitado durante siglos, o quizas milenios, en esa camara.

Tambien estaba ls podibilidad de utilizar la maldicion fienfyre (fuego demoniaco), pero era tal el grado de peligrosidad que el libro decia acerca de esa maldicion, que Harry prefirio ni siquiera practicarlo.

Se rio ante la posibilidad de conseguir los colmillos del basilisco, o tambien de conseguir la espada de Gryffindor que habitaban que Hogwarts,pues, si el iba a Hogwarts, primero debia entrar al castillo, lo que ya suponia un problema, pues habria aurores cuastodiando la entrada al castillo, luego, si lograba entrar tendria que evitar a todos los profesores, lo cual era otro problema, ademas de salir, aunque eso era un poco mas facil, solo tendria que entrar en el bosque prohibido hasta que se acabaran los limites de Hogwarts, para luego desaparecerse, como asi tambien podia tomar un monton de pasadizos que lo lleven fuera de Hogwarts y eso podria saberlo gracias al mapa del merodeador.

A menos que, claro, entrara como un estudiante mas.

Y la idea se le iba formando en la cabeza, podia entrar en la estacion de King Kross muy facilmente, luego, entraria en Hogwarts, y saldria por algunos pasadizos que lo lleven a Hogsmeade, y alli podria desaparecerse tranquilamente.

Vio en el periodico muggle que fecha era, y se sorprendio mucho al ver que era el 25 de Agosto, tenia 6 dias para planear todo, tendria que aprender varios hechizos, ya habia estado practicando mucho la magia sin varita(con la cual habia logrado nada mas que hacer un wingardium leviosa, lo cual le sorprendio mucho, no esperaba que pudiera lograr hacer magia sin varita, y menos siendo mayor de edad, asi que decidio practicarla, pero sin mucho exito), y tambien magia sin palabra, durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en su departamento, y habia conseguido dominarla, al menos con los hechizos que el conocia, ya podia hacer un patronus que hablara, lo que le vendria muy bien en caso de problemas(siempre podia contar con la orden en caso de problemas), y, tambien habia comprado un equipo de pelotas de Quiddicht (via lechuza) para practicar sus reflejos con la snitch dorada,soltandola para que volara por todo el departamento, mientras el corria detras de ella para atraparla, cosa que le recordo a su padre, pero el motivo por el cual el lo hacia, era muy distinto.

Se dio cuenta de que en verdad, estaba muy desinformado sobre lo que pasaba en el mundo magico, no sabia lo que habia pasado en casi todo el mes desde que se habia ido de La Madriguera, no sabia nada, no sabia si Voldemort habia conseguido tomar el ministerio, cosa que era de vital importancia para que Harry pudiera ir a Hogwarts, pues ssi Voldemort y los mortifagos habian tomado el ministerio, seria casi suicida ir a Hogwarts, ya que estaria controlado por alguien muy cercano a Voldemort.

Envio a Hedwig, con una nota para que pudiera suscribirse al profeta, pero no lo hizo con su nombre, sino con uno que ya habia utilizado hace cuatro años, cuando tambien estaba intentando que no lo encontraran, utilizo el nombre de Neville Longbotton.

Sabia que el no estaba suscripto a el profeta, nunca habia visto en todos los años que estuvo en Hogwarts, que en la mañana le llegara su lechuza con el periodico del mundo magico, tambien envio un paquete con unos cuantos galeones, para que le enviaran el libro de septimo año de defensa contra las artes oscuras, de la tienda de libros del callejon Diagon, seguramente le serviria para aprender algunos hechizos nuevos.

Espero un par de horas, cuando Hedwig volvio acompañado de otra lechuza, que traia el Profeta de esa mañana.

Le dio 5 nucks a la lechuza que acompañaba a Hedwig, mientras, con la otra mano, desataba el paquete que traia su lechuza, que era bastante grande, seguramente los EXTASIS serian muy dificil, sonrio con amargura, pues preferia aceptar eso, ha estar buscando los Horrocruxes, viviendo escondido tanto de los mortifagos como asi tambien de la Orden del Fenix.

La tapa de el Profeta decia : HARRY POTTER DESAPARECIDO ¿DONDE SE ENCONTRARA?

Sonrio, seguramente ya todo el mundo estaria enterado, pero se sorprendio de que recien ahora se hubieran enterado, cuando el ya llevaba mas de tres semanas viviendo escondido, de verdad que la Orden del Fenix se habia esforzado mucho para que no se filtrara informacion, pero, al final, siempre la gente se entera de todo

Harry Potter, mas bien onocido como ¨el niño que vivio¨ o como se le dice ahora ¨el Elegido¨,esta desaparecido, según nos informaron de una fuente muy confiable.

El joven, que estaba bajo custodia de la Orden del Fenix ( organización creada por el fallecido Albus Dumbledore) logro la forma de escapar del lugar donde estaba bajo proteccion de magos cualificados y tambien de Aurores, pues según nos dijo nuestra fuente, estaria con mucho miedo y no se sentia seguro en el lugar donde se encontraba, asi que decidio escapar, y creemos, que se encuentra en el mundo muggle, escondido, llevando una vida de muggle.

Si esto es cierto, si Harry Potter de verdad decidio escapar y dejar a toda la comunidad magica ennfrentarse a Ustedes-Saben-Quien sin èl, ¿quien?, en toda la comunidad magica, ¿quien se enfrentara a Ustedes-Saben-Quien?, ¿quien tendra el coraje y valor necesario para hacerlo?

Este es un duro golpe a todos los que creian en el, yo incluida, pues casi todos creiamos en que el se enfrentaria al mal y lograria acabar con esta guerra que tantas muertes a traido, grandes magos han caido, incluso varias personas han muerto por salvar a Harry Potter, sus padres, James y Lily Potter, su padrino, Sirius Black, Cedric Diggory, y el mejor mago del siglo xx y tal vez uno de los mejores de la historia, Albus Dumbledore.

Solo espero que, en este tiempo de guerra, las personas jovenes decidan tomar el camino correcto y enfrentarse al mal, como alguna vez lo hizo Potter, pues ese tendria que ser el recuerdo que debamos recordar de el, debemos recordar al valiente joven que se enfrento al mal y que lucho por que la comunidad magica sea libre, no al cobarde que, sin dudas, la presion pudo mas con el y tuvo que huir, dejandonos a toda la comunidad magica sorprendidos por este hecho

Rita Skeeter

Cuando termino de leer, no se enfuresio, sino que se empezo a reir, como hace mucho no lo hacia, sin dudas Rita Skeeter nunca cambiaria, siempre escribiendo historias que estaban lejos de la realidad y que solo perjudicaban a la persona de la cual estaban hablando.

En realidad nadie, ni siquiera Ron y Hermione, sabian por lo que el estaba pasando en ese estaba momento, lo que estaba haciendo por la comunidad magica, y todo lo que estaba sacrificando para hacerlo, era mucho, incluso para magos mucho mas cualificados que el.

Tambien se sintio aliviado, pues el ministerio todavia no estaba en manos de Voldemort, lo que le permitia realizar su incursion a Hogwarts.

Cuando abrio el libro de septimo año de defensa contra las artes oscuras , se encontro con muchos hechizos que ya conocia, pero tambien habia otros que no conocia, y según lo que decia el libro de cada hechizo, le podian ayudar para lograr sus propositos.

Eran las siete y media del 1 de Septiembre, Harry habia esperado con muchas ansias este dia, asi no habia podido dormir la noche anterior por lo ansioso que estaba por realizar esa incursion a Hogwarts, volveria al castillo, volveria, aunque sea por un corto tiempo, a su casa.

Ya teni su baùl preparado, aunque no contenia nada en su interior, y la jaula de Hedwig, que esta vez tambien habia cambiando el color de su plumaje por uno negro, pues debia aparentar ser un alumno mas.

Habia quitado la cicatriz de su frente, tambien se cambio el color negro de su pelo por rubio, y, ya que lo llevaba muy largo, (pues no se habia cortado el pelo desde que volvio de Hogwarts el curso anterior), el pelo le llegaba hasta los hombros, cuando se miro en el espejo para comprobar que no habia nada por lo cual la gente podria distinguirle, se percato de que asi se parecia un poco a Sirius, aunque este tenia el pelo negro en lugar de rubio, pero aun asi se parecia un poco a su difunto padrino.

Salio de su departamento y bajo las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso, donde salio por la puerta principal, cosa que sorprendio mucho al encargado, pues Harry casi nunca salia, y, cuando lo hacia, normalmente se desaparecia, cosa que hacia que el dueño del lugar se preguntase que es lo que Harry hacia todo el dia encerrado en su departamento.

Camino unas cuadras hasta que tomo un taxi, que lo llevo hasta el centro de Londres, a unas cuantas cuadras de la estacion King Kross, una vez adentro, no fue directo al anden nueve y tres cuartos, sino que fue a una cafeteria del lugar y se tomo unas cuantas tazas de café, y estuvo pensando, pues de verdad estaba muy nervioso y, sabia que si algo le iba mal, podria perder su libertad y estaria bajo una doble vigilancia por parte de la Orden.

Por suerte traia consigo en su tunica el mapa del merodeador, y bien enrollado, su capa de la invisibilidad, solo por si hacia falta.

Cuando ya eran las 9 y media, cruzo el muro que separaba el anden 9 del anden 10 y se encontro con el tren escarlata y una multitud de personas alrededor del tren, visualizo a la señora Weasley, que miraba a una de las ventanillas del tren, y alli pudo ver que estaban Ron y Hermione hablando con ella.

Al verlos, Harry sintio como los extrañaba, no lo habia sentido en casi todo el mes desde que se habia escapado de La Madriguera, pero los extrañaba, le hacian falta los chistes de Ron, su apoyo en momentos dificiles, y su incondicional amistad, los consejos de Hermione, hasta extrañaba cuando se pasaba horas diciendole que debia completar sus trabajos, que debia prestar atencion en clase, en ese momento no se habia dado cuenta, pero lo hacia por su bien, siempre por su bien.

Cuando los miro fijamente, se pudo percatar que los dos estaban con mucha ojera, y estaban extremadamente palidos, seguramente no habian podido dormir bien desde que se fue, y estaba seguro que era por su culpa que estuvieran en ese estado.

Pero, ademas de eso, no habian cometido ninguna estupidez, no habian ido a buscarle y se habian quedado en La Madriguera, se encontraban bien, estaban enteros y lo suficientemente sanos como para vivir una vida normal, pensar eso le hizo acordar cuando Dumbledore le habia dicho casi exactamente lo mismo, con respecto a la vida que llevaba con sus tios, antes de ingresar a Hogwarts, el dia que le conto el contenido de la profecia, tambien, el dia de la muerte de Sirius.

Pero todo eso era ya pasado, debia pensar en el presente, y por la paz por la que pelearon Sirius y Dumbledore, y, si para lograr la paz significaba que Ron y Hermione tendrian que estar tristes, pues el haria todo lo posible para que fuera asi, a partir de ahora, debia pensar en todo el mundo magico, no solo en dos, tres o veinte personas.

Se subio en el tren cuando se percato de que Hermione lo estaba mirando, sin duda a ella no se le escapaba nada, al menos, a pesar de que seguramente la castaña tendria mucho cansancio, seguia alerta a todo, y esa era una muy buena señal, pues cuando todo acabe, si salia victorioso de su encuentro con Voldemort, queria que estuvieran vivos.

Entro en un vagon vacio, no habia mucha gente en el tren, seguramente por precaucion, pues, despues de la muerte de Dumbledore, ni Hogwarts era segura en estos momentos.

De su curso, solo pudo ver a Dean Thomas, Susan Bones, Ernie Mcmilan, Zacharias Smith, Terry Boot, Ron, Hermione y Neville, no habia ningun Slytherin, ni tampoco habia alumnos que cursaran el primer año.

El tren se pudo en marcha, cuando, de repente, sintio mucha curiosidad sobre lo que podian estar hablando Ron y Hermione, asi que agarro sus cosas y fue al vagon mas cercano del de ellos.

Mientras pasaba por el estrecho pasillo del tren, tambien vio a Luna y Ginny, al ver a la pelirroja, Harry tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no ir al lado de ese vagon en lugar de ir al lado del vagon de Ron y Hermione.

Cuando llego al vagon que estaba junto al de Ron y Hermione, dejo todas sus cosas y se sento en el asiento, estuvo pensando como hacer para poder escuchar lo que decian sus amigos, cuando encontro una solucion, era muy peligrosa, pero su curiosidad podia mas.

Se puso su capa invisible, y salio del vagon, miro por la ventanilla del vagon de sus amigos y los vio hablando, parecia que estaban discutiendo, ¨no es nada raro¨, penso divertido, cuando tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo deslizo todo hacia el costado contrario, provocando qquee Ron mirara preocupado hacia la puerta y Hermione soltara un chillido, mientras Harry entraba y se acurrucaba en una esquina del vagon, cuando Ron se paraba lentamente y cerraba la puerta.

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunto Hermione.

-No lo se, seguramente fue una broma de algunos Slytherins- le contesto el pelirrojo.

-¿Como, Ron? No vi a ningun Slytherin en toda la estacion, de verdad es muy raro.

-¿Raro? Seguramente todos estan entrenando para convertirse en mortifagos y poder servir a Vo-vo-Voldemort- dijo Ron con mucho miedo de decir el nombre del mago tenebroso.

-Ron! Para que querria Voldemort en sus filas a personas muy jovenes, que ni siquiera han terminado Hogwarts.- dijo alarmada Hermione.

-Pero que dices, acaso Harry no nos demostro el curso pasado que Malfoy era un mortifago- dijo muy enojado Ron- y que tal vez si le hubiesemos escuchado, Dumbledore estaria vivo y Harry estaria en este mismo momento hablando con nosotros.

Hermione, ante lo que habia dicho Ron, empezo a llorar desconsoladamente contra sus rodillas, Ron al darse cuenta de que lo que habia dicho hirio a su amiga, se acerco a ella y le paso una mano por los hombros.

-Perdon Hermione, enserio, perdon, no era mi intencion hablarte de esa forma...

-No- decia Hermione entre sosollos-tienes razon, es mi culpa, debo pensar mas alla de lo que puedo ver, Harry siempre lo hacia, pero es que, lo extralo tanto, quiero verlo, que pasa si esta en peligro, si en este mismo momento los mortifagos lo estan torturando, si esta buscando los Horrocruxes y esta atravesando algun tipo de peligro que lo ponga en la muerte, como Dumbledore, cuando tuvo que tomar la pocion para extraer el relicario de R.A.B de la vasija...

-Basta Hermione- dijo con tono dulce Ron, con cariño, mucho cariño- nada de eso le esta pasando, Harry es fuerte, extremadamente fuerte, siempre demostro que puede salir de todo tipo de situaciones en la que se encuentre en desventaja, el tiene algo, no se que es ese algo, pero es algo que nadie de nosotros tiene, ni siquiera Dumbledore lo tenia, estoy seguro que lo volveremos a ver, antes de que se cumpla la profecia, lo volveremos a ver, y lo ayudaremos la batalla.

Harry estaba al borde de las lagrimas, se tapo la boca con una de sus manos para que no oyeran su entrecortada respiracion, debia ser fuerte, debia controlar sus emociones, si no lo hacia, Voldemort lo mataria, o peor aun, sus amigos podrian terminar muertos.

Queria que Ron y Hermione se tranquilizaran, no podia dejar que se procupasen tanto, no ahora, queria darles un poco de tranquilidad, seguro esa seria la ultima ves que los viera, busco en el bolsillo de su tunica su varita, la agarro muy despacio, primero apunto a Ron y penso ¨dorium¨ y Ron cayo pesadamente sobre el hombro de Hermione, que sorprendida solo miro a Ron, antes de que Harry hiciera lo mismo con ella.

¨Dorium¨ era un hechizo que para dormir, pero no tan potente, que habia aprendido en el libro de DCAO de septimo año, se habia pasado todos los seis dias anteriores practicando todos los hechizos del libro y los habia dominado todos casi no habia dormmido, cuando abara su infiltracion en Hogwarts se tomaria una pocion para poder dormir mas tranquilo.

Según lo que decia el libro, el hechizo solo hacia efecto unos diez minutos, asi que cerro las ortinas del vagon, y fue rapidamente donde estaba Hermione, busco entre sus bolsillos y saco lo que queria encontrar, una pequeña agenda de bolsillo,tinta y una pluma.

Escribio pequeña nota a sus amigos, y luego dejo la agenda en las piernas de Hermione, abierta en la pagina en la que habia escrito la nota para sus amigos, cuando se puso su capa y se sento otra ves en el rincon del vagon en el que estaba, mientras miraba a sus amigos, cada uno estaba recostado sobre el otro, sin dudas hacian una linda pareja, serian perfectos el uno con el otro, pero era una lastima que no fuera asi, no sabia si uno estaba enamorado del otro, nunca se lo habian confesado.

Ron empezo a moverse, e instantes despues, tambien Hermione, cuando estuvieron bien despiertos, se miraron y se separaron instantaneamente, lanzandose miradas de vergüenza, mientras que los dos estaban totalmente sonrojados, Harry tuvo que ahogar una risa para no delatar su posicion.

-¿Que paso?- pregunto confundido Ron

-Pues no es obvio, nos quedamos dormidos- contesto Hermione de mala gana, para luego soltar un gran bostezo.

-Pero Hermione, mira, !son las 3:20 de la tarde!- dijo Ron un poco sobresaltado- la ultima ves que mire mi reloj eran las 3:05, no puede ser que nos quedemos dormidos tan poco tiempo, al menos yo no soy asi.

-Mira Ron, nos quedamos dormidos y punto-dijo bostezando- no hay nada raro en esto, es mas, quiero dormirme durante un largo tiempo, ¿te podrias ir al asiento de en frente? Quiero acostarme.

Ron, un poco enojado por el poco interes que su amiga mostraba por su teoria, fue al asineto de enfrente, mientras que Hermione se recosto en su asiento, al hacerlo, la agenda que Harry habia puesto en sus piernas cayo al suelo, Ron rapidamente lo recogio del suelo y se lo entrego a su amiga, pero en las hojas vio un nombre que atrajo su atencion, vio el nombre ¨Harry¨ al pie de la pagina, por lo que se dispuso a leer el contenido total de la pagina, pero no pudo porque Hermione se lo quito rapidamente de las manos.

-Ron, no te han dicho que no leas las cosas de los demas, !y menos si son personales!- dijo muy enojada Hermione.

-Pero es que no entiendes !Creo que es una carta de Harry!- dijo muy desesperado el pelirrojo.

-Como que una carta de Harry, !por dios Ron! Que te pasa el dia de hoy, estas un poco molesto ¿no crees?- dijo Hermione, para luego mirar lo que en realidad decia la pagina, y grande fue su sorpresa- !Oh, por Dios! En realidad es una carta de Harry.

-Claro que lo es- dijo furioso Ron, en verdad Hermione era muy argel a veces- que dice.

Hermione, empezo a leer la carta con voz fuerte y clara:

Queridos Ron y Hermione:

Lamento que esten sufriendo por mi culpa, de verdad les estoy haciendo mucho daño, pero yo tambien estoy sufriendo, quiero volver a hablar con ustedes, pero no puedo darme ese lujo.

Quiero que sepan que puede que esta sea la ultima ves que me comunique con ustedes, por eso quiero decirles que los quiero mucho y espero que sepan sobrevivir a esta guerra, que puedan sobrevivir a todos los males que esta viviendo el mundo magico.

No se preocupen por mi, preocupense por ustedes, yo sabre cuidarme perfectamente, y cuando todo esto acabe, quiero que sobrevivan conmigo.

Ya logre encontrar un Horrocrux, el relicario de Slytherin, R.A.B era el hermano de Sirius, Regulus, !pueden creerlo! Y el relicario era aquel medallon que ninguno de nosotros pudo abrir en nuestra estancia en Grimmauld Place, cuando limpiamos la casa en el verano de hace dos años.

Bueno queria despedirme, no sin decirles que los quiero mucho y que nunca me olvidare de ustedes, y les doy mi palabra de que cuando atrape todos los Horrocruxes, lo primero que hare sera visitarlos.

Espero verlos pronto

Harry.

Hermione tenia la cara bañada en lagrimas, en cambio Ron parecia feliz, no supo porque, pero vio en los ojos del pelirrojo un brillo de admiracion.

-Wouu, vaya, ya encontro uno y hace apenas casi un mes que se fue, a este paso lo tendremos con nosotros para las vacaciones de pascua- dijo feliz el pelirrojo.

-Ay Ron, es que no entiendes, !Harry lo encontro porque ya lo habia visto antes!- dijo la castaña- lo tenia guardado en algun lugar de su mente, aunque no deja de ser una buena noticia, claro.

-¿Como nos envio la carta?- pregunto dubitativo Ron.

Los dos se miraron mietras Harry maldecia su suerte, no habia pensado en eso, seguramente ahora se darian cuenta de que el estaba en el tren y lo empezarian a buscar por todos lados, seguramente comenzarian por su propio vagon y entonces el estaria acabado, ademas ¿ desde cuando Ron se percataba de esos detalles? Lo esperaria de Hermione, pero ¿de Ron? De verdad que no estaba de suerte.

-Esta en el tren- susurro Hermione- Harry se encuentra en este tren, fue el quien nos hechizo para dormir mientras dejaba la carta, tenias razon Ron, era raro que nos despertaramos tan rapido, y yo que pense que estabas siendo molesto.

-Como? ¿se encuentra en el tren? Hay que buscarlo, tenemos que convencerlo de que lo mejor para el es que vuelva a Hogwarts, donde estara seguro, y tambien podria aprender mas para salir a buscar los Horrocruxs, o sino, convencerlo de que lo acompañaremos, no podra negarse a eso dos veces.

-Claro, vamos Ron tenemos que buscarlo, vamos a alertar a Ginny y los demas de la situacion, !a lo mejor puedan servir de ayuda!.

Mientras se levantaban, Harry no tuvo mas remedio que agarrar nuevamente su varita y penso ¨dorlamiumcan¨ provocando que, primero Hermione, y luego Ron, cayeran al piso en un profundo y largo sueño, ya que este hechizo hacia que las personas en las cuales fueran lanzadas el hechizo quedaran dormidas por lo menos cuatro horas y media.

Harry los miro y murmuro:

-Que pena que no podamos hablar personalmente, pero asi es como debe ser, asi debe ser si ustedes quieren sobrevivir, y tambien si queremos vencer a Voldemort.-

Con un movimiento de su varita hizo que ron y Hermione se acostaran en sus respectivos asientos, para luego salir despaciosamente de la habitacion, cuando entro en su vagon, tambien se recosto en su asiento y se quedo dormido.

El ruido que provocaban las personas dentro del tren era insoportable, no dejaban dormir a nadie, se sento en el asiento del vagon y vio por la ventanilla un imponente castillo, un castillo que tenia las luces encendidas en cada ventana del lugar.

Aun en estos tiempos, aun sin Dumbledore, aun en estos tiempos de guerra, viendo Hogwarts por la ventanilla, desde el tren, que se encontraba a asi 100 kilometros del castillo, supo que Hogwarts seguia sindo el lugar mas seguro del mundo magico, al menos hasta que los mortifagos controlen el ministerio de magia.

Se puso su tunica de Hogwarts, y, con un movimiento de su varita, cambio el escudo de Gryffindor por el de Slytherin, seria muy sospechoso que Ron y Hermione y ningun Gryffindor lo vieran con el escudo de la casa de los leones, siendo que nunca Harry habia visto a alguien con su apariencia en Gryffindor, al menos con la apariencia que tenia en esos momentos.

Cuando el tren se detuvo, bajo rapidamente, pues, Ron y Hermione, como prefectos, tendrian que salir ultimos, guiando a todos los alumnos.

Que sus dos mejores amigos no lo vieran era vital para que su plan saliera bien, pues sabia que si lo veian dudarian de el desde el primer instante, porque por mas que pudiera mentir, no podria convencer a ellos que habia estado siete o seis años en Hogwarts sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Subio a uno de los primeros carruajes que vio y se subio en el, por suerte nadie habia subido junto a el.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar vio que en la entrada estaba Filch, controlando que ningun alumno posea objetos sospechosos, paso lo mas rapidamente que pudo, escuchando los gritos de Filch que le exigia que se quedara para inspeccionarlo, pero el no tenia tiempo para eso, el debia moverse lo mas rapido posible y llamando lo menos posible la atencion.

Se sorprendio mucho pues no habia tantos aurores como el esperaba, pero no le importo mucho, para el era mejor asi, asi se facilitaba mas su tarea.

Fue hasta una de las estatuas y se metia detras de la estatua, sacando su capa invisible y colocandosela por encima de su cuerpo, al hacer todo eso salio caminando por el pasillo, fue tranquilamente hasta el gran comedor, que estaba con sus grandes puertas abiertas, se paro enfrente y miro la mesa de los profesores,traban todos los profesores, excepto uno que no conocia, ademas tambien vio que Slughorm estaba en el puesto de Sub-Director.

Pero no vio por ninguna parte a McGonagall, lo cual era una buena noticia, pues seguramente estaria todavia en su despacho.

Se dirigio camino al despacho que conocia tan bien, habia ido tantas veces el curso anterior para ver a Dumbledore, fue por todos los atajos que conocia, hasta que llego hasta la gran gargola de marmol, que permitia el acceso al despacho de la Directora.

Se sorprendio mucho, la gargola estaba destruida, y las escaleras se encontraban en su lugar, como si alguien hubiera forzado el acceso, se preocupo, saco la varita, y subio rapidamente las escaleras, no se sorprendio al ver que la puerta tambien estaba destruida.

Todavia cubierto bajo la capa, entro con paso silencioso, miro por los alrededores y ahi la vio, McGonagall, estaba atada con cuerdas magicas, desarmada y alrededor de tres personas con tunicas negras.

Los tres mortifagos estaban de espaldas, asi que no pudo saber si los conocia o no, pero estaba casi seguro de conocer a dos personas, una que tenia el pelo rubio y largo, y la otra persona tenia el pelo grasiento.

La ira controlo a Harry por unos segundos, pero luego supo que no iba a podeer con Snape, Malfoy y la otra persona que los acompañaba, asi que solo miro silenciosamente, mientras que despaciosamente se acercaba a la espada de rubies que se encontraba colgado en el marco de un cuadro, la tomo con mucho cuidado de no hacer el mas minimo ruido y con un hechizo sin palabras lo achico para que pudiera meterlo en su bolsillo, queria salir lo mas rapido posible de ahi para avisar a los miembros de la Orden la situacion, cuando escucho la voz de Severus Snape.

-Que lastima que tu querida desorden del fenix no pudo hacer nada para evitar la caida del ministerio, Minerva- decia arrastrando las palabras.

En ese momento todo se detuvo para Harry, el ministerio habia caido, entonces comprendio el porque de que no habia aurores custodiando la entrada de Hogwarts, todos se encontraban en el ministerio luchando para mantener la paz en el mundo magico, a partir de ese entonces, la comunidad magica y toda Inglaterra, se encontraria sumido en la oscuridad, ya no existiria libertad, solo existiria la voluntad de Voldemort, los hijos de muggle debian esconderse junto con los traidores a la sangre como los Weasleys, yo no habria paz.

La Orden del Fenix y el Ministerio de Magia habian caido, Voldemort era el vencedor, comenzaba una nueva era en el mundo magico, una de terror y de dolor.

...  
No se olviden de los comentarios porfavor!


	13. Toda accion trae una reaccion

_**Toda accion trae una reaccion**_

CAPITULO 13:Toda accion trae una reaccion

La Orden del Fenix y el Ministerio de Magia habian caido, Voldemort era el vencedor, comenzaba una nueva era en el mundo magico, una de terror y de dolor.

-Dumbledore confiaba en ti...- susurraba McGonagall, con la forma en la que pronuncio las palabras, Harry estuvo completamente seguro de que estuvo bajo la maldicion cruciatus.

-Oh, Albus, si, ese viejo confiaba en mi- decia Snape, de manera arrogante, y Harry hubiera apostado el horrocrux que poseia a que se estaba riendo- fue una lastima que el Señor Tenebroso ordenara su muerte, asi hubiera sabido mas de la Orden del Fenix, sus puntos fuertes, sus debilidades, todo, siempre senti un vacio dentro mio porque pense que seria yo quien asesinase a James Potter, pero lo hizo el Señor Tenebroso, pero creo que por fin lo llene cuando mate a Albus Dumbledore, uno de los siete mejores magos de la historia, tan solo detras de Merlin y los fundadores de Hogwarts, peleando un lugar con el Señor Tenebroso.

-Deja de alardear, Snape- dijo Malfoy.

-Lucius, las ordenes del Señor Tenebroso eran claras ¿o no?, tu y William deben ir al comedor a avisar a todos de la situacion, los novatos ya estaran abajo esperando tus ordenes, si alguien se resiste sabes que hacer, pero no mates a nadie, esas eran las oedenes, yo me ocupare de todo aquí y bajare enceguida.

-No tardes- decia Malfoy, claramente irritado porque Snape le daba ordenes, cuando hace nada mas que dos años, las ordenes las daba el.- Vamos William.

Y los dos salieron de el despacho dejando a Snape, McGonagall y Harry solos, pero ninguno de los dos profesores sabian de la presencia de este ultimo.

-Que ironia, ¿no crees Minerva? El Señor Tenebroso mato a mi gran rival, a la persona que yo mas odiaba, el mato a James Potter, ccuando yo me moria de ganas por ser yo quien le quitara la vida a ese... no se puede decir persona, pues no lo era del todo, dime Minerva-decia de manera cortes, pero Harry sabia que hablaba asi para burlarse de McGonagall- ¿como puedo definirlo, digo, ya que tu tambien eres una animaga, deberias saber como puedo definirlo, Minerva.

Snape pronuncio la palabra ¨animaga¨ con asco, cosa que molesto bastante a Harry, tambien le habia molestado lo que habia dicho de su padre, pero su consciencia pudo mas que su ira de nuevo, se tranquilizo y penso en una manera de salvar a su antigua profesora, mientras Snape continuo hablando.

-La situacion que te comentaba antes es ironica, pues, fui yo quien mato a Albus Dumbledore, la persona a la que el Señor Tenebroso mas odiaba, pues era el principal defensor de los impuros, la unica persona que de verdad se puso en contra de el, la persona que lo enfrento, que retraso la llegada del Señor Tenebroso al poder, el unico que podia contra contra el, el Señor Tenebroso de verdad lo maldecia, queria matarlo, pero al final no fue el quien lo mato, fui yo quien acabo con su vida.

Harry, mientras seguia buscando una forma de sacar a McGonagall de esa situacion.

-Yo mate a la persona que mas odiaba el Señor Tenebroso, y el Señor Tenebroso mato a la persona que yo mas odiaba, ahora lo unico que queda por matar y lo que los dos odiamos en comun es a Harry Potter, de verdad me encantaria encontrarlo entes que el Señor Tenebroso, me divertiria un momento con el, hace unos meses lo deje vivo porque habia muchas personas observando, si el Señor Tenebroso se enterara de que lo mate intencionalmente, siendo el tan debil, de verdad recibiria un gran castigo, eso sino me mata, pero correre el riesgo, ahora puedo mentir, puedo decir que mientras estuvo profugo, se volvio muy fuerte, y que me mataria si yo no lo hacia.

-De verdad eres un maldito-dijo muy resentida McGonagall- ¿que Dumbledore no te enseño nada en todos los años que estuviste junto el?

-Si, me enseño muchas cosas sobre lo que esta bien, sobre el amor, sobre todo lo que esta mal, pero nuca lo escuche, cuando volvio el Señor Tenebroso, fui directo junto a el, siempre trabaje para el.

-No tienes idea de el mal que estas haciendo, eres un maldit...

Pero antes de que McGonagall terminara de hablar Snape la habia lanzado un hechizo silenciador.

-Eres muy descortes, Minerva que acaso Dumbledore no te enseño modales- dijo Snape muy despaciosamente- bueno, si el no te lo enseño, yo lo hare !CRUCIO!

McGonagall se retorcia en el piso, no podia gritar, gracias al hechizo que Snape le habia lanzado antes, Harry desesperado por la imagen que estaba viendo, con un movimiento de su varita, lanzo uno de las reliquias de Dumbledore contra la pared, provocando un gran ruido, fue en ese momento que Snape miro hacia el lugar donde la reliquia del antiguo director se habia hecho pedazos, que Harry, con magia sin pronunciar el hechizo, le lanzo un Desmaius al ex-profesor de pociones, que lo lanzo contra la pared dejandolo inconsciente.

Se quito rapidamente la capa , sorprendiendo a McGonagall, que abrio los ojos por la sorpresa, Harry no sabia como quitarla de ahi, pero antes de tomar una decision, escucho una voz que le dejo helado.

-Harry, lo que has hecho ha sido muy imprudente.

Se giro sobre si mismo y miro ese gran retrato que estaba encima de la mesa del director, era Dumbledore que le estaba sonriendo.

-No me habia percatado de que estabas ahi, profesor, y ¿como sabes que soy yo?- Harry todavia seguia disfrazado, le extrañaba que Dumbledore supiera quien era.

-Pues para nadie mas tendria sentido robar la espada de Godric Gryffindor, Harry, me imagino que ya has conseguido uno ¿verdad?- Harry asintio, sabiendo que Dumbledore le hablaba de los Horrocruxes- Bien, la espada lo destruira, ahora, lo mas importante es que te escapes de aquí, Harry, espero que triunfes, y no vuelvas al castillo, a menos que sea muy necesario.

Harry solo asintio y cubrio a McGonagall con su capa, cogio la varita de esta, la hizo levitar con ¨Levicorpus¨ y salio del despacho, y bajaba rapidamente las escaleras de la gargola, caminaba muy rapidamente por los pasillos mientras llevaba a McGonagall levitando, cubierta por la capa, haciendo que nadie la vea.

Mientras caminaba, y ya estaba cerca de la gran puerta que le permitiria salir a los terrenos, al doblar un pasillo vio a Lucius Malfoy que iba murmurando

-Estupido Snape, siempre retarsandose- cuando fijo la vista en Harry, que iba disfrazado, le dijo- Eh, tu, ¿quien eres?

-James Black- fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, ahora tenia que hablar mas rapido para evitar preguntas- soy de Slytherin y estoy en quinto curso- pues si decia que estaba en septimo Lucius sabria que estaba mintiendo, pues Draco seguramente le habria dicho el nombre de todos sus compañeros, y no dijo sexto para asegurarse de que Malfoy no sospechara, pues si Harry estaba en lo cierto, Voldemort debia de tener la lista de todos los alumnos que entraran en septimo y sexto curso en Hogwarts, para luego convertielos en mortifagos.

-Mmmm... ¿Black? No crei que quedaran mas, pense que todos habian muerto con el estupido animago, mmm... Quinto curso, ya veo, y ¿por que no estas en el Gran Comedor?

No le molesto para nada el comentario que hizo acerca de Sirius, estaba de verdad preocupado por salir de ahi lo antes posible.

-Ahora iba para alla, si me disculpa, no quiero perderme la comida- dijo Harry muy rapidamente, Snape no estaria inconsciente toda la noche, debia apurarse.

-Ah bueno, apurate, ya ha empezado.- diciendo esto fue hacia la direccion del despacho del director, Harry solto un suspiro y fue hacia la puerta que le permitiria salir del castillo, no sin antes pasar por las peurtas del gran comedor, paso rapidamente y hecho un fugaz vistazo hacia adentro, donde vio a todas las mesas de las casas, excepto la de Slytherin, rodeado por mortifagos que apuntaban con sus varitas hacia los alumnos, cualquier intento de escapar, y seguramente sufririan de la maldicion cruciatus, pero lo que Harry no alcanzo a ver, fue que William, el mortifago que habia estado junto con Snape y Malfoy dentro del despacho, lo vio.

Cuando cruzo la puerta del Gran Comedor, encontro a un mortifago custodiando la entrada/salida del castillo, Harry deshizo por unos instantes el Levicorpus de McGonagall, lanzo un Desmaius al mortifago, y volvio a lanzar el Levicorpus a McGonagall antes de que cayera al piso.

Cuando ya estaba por llegar al bosque prohibido, escucho pasos tras el.

-Oye Potter!, ¿de verdad creiste que te escaparias asi de facil?.

Harry miro para atrás y reconocio al tercer mortifago que estaba junto a Snape y Malfoy en el despacho de McGonagall, pero como era que lo reonocio, si seguia disfrazado, no habia caracteristicas de Harry Potter en el, se habia encargado de borrar todas sus aracteristicas.

-¿Como es que se que eres tu? Pues nadie se escaparia del castillo con tanta facilidad, solamente tu podrias hacerlo, aparte, me encargue de memorizarme todas las caras delos alumnos de Hogwarts de cursos anteriores y tu no estabas entre ellos, sabia que vendrias al castillo, Potter.

-No tengo tiempo para ti- dijo desesperadamente Harry, no habia forma de escapar, la unica manera era enfrentarlo, y eso le daria suficiente tiempo a Snape y Malfoy de encontrarle, pero de todas formas, no dejaria que lo atrapen tan facilmente, ademas ¿que hacia con McGonagall? El hechizo levicorpus tenia ocupada la mano de su varita.

Pero, de repente, supo la respuesta, el unico hechizo que habia logrado con sus manos era Wingardium leviosa, pero podia intentarlo, deshizo el levicorpus, y con su mano izquierda, la mano que no tenia la varita, apunto adonde se suponia que estaba el cuerpo de la profesora, y dijo:

-!Levicorpus!

Al no escuch

Al no escuchar ni un ruido de una caida, suppo que habia funcionado.

-Oh, que tienes ahi Potter- dijo apuntando hacia adonde apuntaba la mano de Harry- ¿supongo que tendre que derrotarte para saberlo no?

-Veremos si puedes!- Dijo Harry, que cada ves se sentia mas presionado por el poco tiempo que tenia- Expelliarmus!

-Protego- se defendio William- Desmaius!

Harry esquivo el hechizo y dijo: - aguamenti- lanzando un monton de agua hacia el mortifago, que conjuro un Protego pero cuando miro hacia el lugar donde antes se encontraba Harry, vio que no habia nadie, y Harry en una de las ramas de los arboles le lanzo un:- Expelliarmus!

William facilmente bloqueo el hechizo, pero cuando lo hizo Harry encontro un hueco, y desde la rama en la que se encontraba salto y pudo llegar sujetarse de otra y lanzo un ¨Expelliarmus¨, que, ahora si habia impactado en el mortifago, lanzandolo uinos metros atrás lejos de su varita, cuando Harry por fin penso que podia escaparse, vio que desde el castillo corrian unos 20 mortifagos hacia el, lanzando hechizos, pero ninguno le acertaba, Harry entro en el bosque prohibido corriendo, controlando a McGonagall con su mano izquierda, sentia que no iba a poder llegar a los limites a tiempo, se sentia muy cansado, sus musculos no dabn para correr mas, le pedian un descanso, Harry ya sentia todo perdido cuando, vio unas alas color gris, que corria hacia el, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca supo que era Buckbeack, su suerte estaba cambiando, ya sabia como escaparia de Hogwarts.

Corrio lo mas rapido que pudo hacia el hipogrifo, que, al ver a Harry, se acerco rapidamente hacia el, Harry se acordo de las cordialidades, y, aunque estuviera apunto de morir, antes de llegar hasta el hipogrifo, se arrodillo e inclino la cabeza, el hipogrifo hizo lo mismo, y antes de subirse coloco a McGonagall y le quito la capa, luego se subio el, apenas hicieron eso, el hipogrifo abrio sus grandes alas y despego del suelo, saliendo del bosque prohibido y ascendiendo rapidamente hacia las nubes, para poder desaparecer de la vista, mientras que Harry repelia los hechizos que les lanzaban los mortifagos.

Cuando ya estuvieron por encia de las nubes, Harry solo se mantuvo alerta poco tiempo mas, pero luego se dio cuenta de que el ataque habia cesado.

Cuando ya llebaban como veinte minutos volando, se dio cuenta de que no sabia para donde irse, planeaba llevar a McGonagall a la madriguera, pero no sabia donde quedaba la casa de los Weasleys.

Estaba recibiendo unos leves golpes por parte de McGonagall miro hacia atrás, y se dio cuenta de que le estaba haciendo muecas con la boca, como si quisiese decirle algo.

-Perdon profesora, pero ¿que quiere decirme?- pregunto Harry confundido.

La profesora siguio haciendo mas y mas muecas, hasta que Harry por fin entendio, queria que le deshiciera el hechizo silenciador.

Con un movimiento de su varita, el hechizo fue anulado.

-!Por Merlin Potter! !Es que planeabas dejarme silenciada el resto de mi vida!

-Lo siento profesora, es que me habia olvidado, con todo lo que paso...

-Tienes mucha suerte de que no te agarraran los mortifagos, Potter- dijo con tono severo.

-Lo siento, pero es que tenia algo que hacer.

-Te oi hablando con Dumbledore, ¿Que es lo que tienes que debes destruir? ¿Hay mas de uno? ¿Porque solo la espada de Gryffindor puede hacerlo? ¿tiene esto que ver con la mision que Dumbledore te encargo?

Ante tantas preguntas Harry cual contestar primero, ¿porque la profesora no podia simplemente agradecerle que le hubiera salvado la vida?, ¿es que no era suficiente?

Aun asi, decidio contestarle de una manera en que no pondria replicas.

-Mire, profesora, si el profesor Dumbledore hablo conmigo sin mencionar lo que habia encontrado, es por que no queria que tu te enteraras, creo que eso es lo que mas deberia importarle, pero, le contestare las otras preguntas, solo la espada de Gryffindor puede destruirlo porque posee las propiedades necesarias para destruir un objeto, y, si tiene que ver con la mision que Dumbledore me encargo.

-Eso, quiere decir que el objeto que debes destruir, es lo que estas buscando, ¿eso es lo que Dumbledore te encargo? ¿eso es lo que Dumbledore y tu fueron a hacer la noche en la que el murio? ¿A buscar un objeto, para luego destruirlo?.

Al darse cuenta de lo que la profesora le habia dicho, Harry penso que la profesora McGonagall creia que el estaba loco, y pensandolo bien, era cierto, si a el le hubieran dicho que buscaban un objeto, solo para luego destruirlo, el pensaria que esa persona estaba loca.

-Puede parecer absurdo, pero si, estoy buscando objetos, para luego destruirlos, profesora.

-Oh! Bien, me parece muy estupido de tu parte arriesgarte tanto de esa manera, siendo tan absurdo lo que vas a hacer, pero te tengo una pregunta Potter ¿adonde me estas llevando?

-A la madriguera, profesora.

-Y entonces puedo saber porque me estas llevando hacia el norte, siendo que la madriguera se encuentra hacia el Sur.

De repente, Harry se sintio la persona mas estupida del mundo.

-Perdone, profesora, es que tenia pensado d a usted hacia que direccion ir.

-Tambien queria preguntarte otra cosa, Potter, ¿porque simplemente no nos aparecemos, en lugar de tardar horas llendo en un hipogrifo?

En ese momento, Harry se sintio la persona mas humillada del mundo.

-Potter, no me digas que no has pensado en esa posibilidad, de verdad tu fuiste mi alumno, ¿como es que has aprobado hasta septimo año, o como has descifrado innumerables incognitas, como has enfrentado a uno de los mas grandes magos?, ahora que se esto, de verdad me sorprende que hayas vencido a ese mortifago en los jardines de Hogwarts.

Harry, internamente, se pregunto si habia sido buena idea quitar a la profesora de Transformaciones del despacho del Director.

-Profesora, primero vamos a descender a suelo firme para poder aparecernos.

Luego de unos cinco minutos, aterrizaron, en la punta de una gran montaña, desde la cual se veia el castillo, que en este momento, lo controlaban los mortifagos, hace un año si le habian dicho que Hogwarts estaria controlada por mortifagos, le hubiera dicho que era imposible y que esa persona era un loco.

-Es increiible ¿no? El lugar que en la primera guerra era el lugar mas seguro del mundo, es ahora controlada por mortifagos- Decia una muy nostalgica McGonagall- pero ya no hay nada mas que hacer, la esperanza del mundo magico, que eres tu, esta desaparecida, el Ministerio de Magia, caido, y Hogwarts, dominado por mortifagos, y todo en exactamente un mes, Potter.

-Lo siento profesora, se que para usted era muy importante mantener esa sensacion de paz que creaba la presencia de Dumbledore, pero nadie es el, ni nadie podra igualarlo, jamas.

-Si Potter, tienes razon, intente ser yo la que queria crear una esperanza en el mundo magico, pero debo admitir que desde que se hizo publico el regreso del Señor Tenebroso, en la poblacion magica de Europa, y mas en Inglaterra, se los tenia a Dumbledore y a ti como simbolos de esperanza, como simbolos de lucha contra el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, a ti se te tenia como simbolo de esperanza para el futuro, pero el verdadero simbolo, era Dumbledore, todos creian que con Dumbledore, se podria hacer frente a los mortifagos y al Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, hasta que dentro de algunos pocos años, tu unas fuerzas con el, y asi derrotarlo facilmente, pues todos, incluida yo, creemos que tu seras el mejor mago de la proxima generacion.

-Yo, no se que decir, profesora, solo tengo palabras de agradecimiento por sus palabras- pero McGonagall parecia no escucharlo.

-Pero nadie contaba con la muerte de Dumbledore, ni el mas pesimista de toda la poblacion magica de Europa, excepto los mortifagos, claro, se hubiera imaginado que el pudiera haber muerto, pero asi fue, y, desde ese momento, todas las esperanzas se posaron en ti, incluida la Orden del Fenix, todos teniamos las esperanzas de que tu le harias frente al Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, pero, cuando hace un mes, te escapaste de la madriguera, todos creimos que la presion te habia hecho huir, desde ese momento, los miembros mas jovenes de la Orden empesaron a huir, creyendo que su ultima esperanza los habia abandonado, y los mas antiguos solo luchamos para intentar mantener la paz, pero todos sin ganas, todos tristes, todos sin ninguna esperanza.

Harry no podia creer que su ida hubiera causado todo ese revuelto, cuando la profesora continuo su relato.

-Fue en ese momento cuando nos dimos cuenta de que dentro de la Orden teniamos a un espia, pues apenas te fuiste tu los ataques de mortifagos se duplicaron, sabiendo que todos estabamos con los animos caidos, pero con lo que no contaban fue que las personas, personas normales, sin ninguna relacion con la Orden o el ministerio, salia a pelear para defender a su pais, era muy bueno, pues necesitabamos ayuda, algunos de los miembros de la Orden ya empezaban a creer que podiamos seguir luchando, que podiamos ganar, hasta que hace seis dias, un mortifago en el ministerio, hizo que se hiciera publica tu huida, en ese momento, muchas personas empezaron a irse del pais, y las personas que se quedaron, en lugar de salir a luchar como antes se escondian en algun refugio, esperando que el ataque cese, en estos ultimos seis dias, muchos aurores han muerto, Harry, Ojo-Loco Moody esta en grave estado, al igual que Nymphadora Thonks, debo admitir que hasta hace mas o menos una hora, te maldecia, Potter, pero ahora se el verdadero motivo por el cual escapaste, porque si es algo que te dijo Dumbledore que hicieras, debe de ser muy importante

Para Harry, eso no era suficiente, el habia sido el causante de que ahora el ministerio de magia hubiera sido derrocado, eso era mucho, si no se hubiera ido nada de lo que paso hubiera pasado, muchas personas habian muerto por su culpa, el mundo magico habia caido en la oscuridad, por su culpa.

-Potter, se lo que estas pensando, pero tambien se que todo lo que estas haciendo, tu eres un gran mago, tu de verdad puedes derrotar al Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, solo necesitas ser un poco mas atento, pero tienes todas las cualidades para ser el mago que nos libere de la oscuridad, esto hubiera pasado tarde o temprano, si tu te hubbieras ido o no, esto ocurriria, ahora solo queda mirar para delante y buscar la forma de salir de esto rapidamente, ahora, Potter, lo que importa es que sobreviva la mayor cantidad de gente posible, vamos a la madriguera, teneos mucho que hacer.

Harry, sorprendido por las palabras de la profesora, le entrego su varita a esta, preparandose para desaparecerse, la profesora hablo:

-Antes de irnos, debo felicitarte por la valentia que demostraste al salvarme, muy pocas personas hubieran hecho lo que tu hiciste por mi, te has vuelto poderoso y fuerte, enfrentaste a un mortifago fuerte, no cualquiera esta acompañando a Snape y Malfoy en lo que hacen, y debes de saber que ellos son de los mortifagos mas fuertes, estoy muy orgullossa de ti, Potter.

Cuando llego a la madriguera, el panorama no podia ser peor, todos los miembros de la familia Weasley, incluido Percy, luchaban contra alrededor de 20 mortifagos, todos iban retrocediendo poco a poco, desde el lugar en que estaba, pudo ver a Bellatrix Lestange, la ira lo invadio, y se fue corriendo hacia el lugar de combate, seguido de McGonagall.

En el trayecto de su corrida, pudo desarmar a dos mortifagos tomandolos por la espalda, pero luego un mortifago le hizo frente y se produjo un duelo entre ellos, siendo Harry el victorioso, usando su mano izquierda y su varita al mismo tiempo, dandole una ventaja sobre el mortifago, no podia usar muchos hechizos , de hecho, solo podia usar dos, el Wingardium leviosa y el levicorpus, pero ya era una ventaja que cada ves estaba sancandole mas provecho.

La llegada de Harry y McGonagall distrajo a muchos mortifagos, distrajo que los gemelos y Charlie aprovecharon muy bien dejando a varios mortosifagos fuera de combate.

Luego de unos diez minutos de conbate, los mortifagos iban perdiendo terreno, hasta que Bellatrix tuvo que huir, dejando a los otros mortifagos desconcertados por la huida de su lider, hasta que todos los demas fueron derrotados por los Weasleys, McGonagall y Harry.

Harry, al ver que todas las miradas se dirigian a el, decidio que habia llegado el momento de irse de ese lugar, le lanzo un mirada a la profesora McGonagall, esta asintio lentamente, como adivinando sus intenciones, y se desaparecio.

Cuando llego a su departamento, lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a una de sus heladeras, quitar una botella de cerveza, la abrio y bebio gran parte del contenido, para el dia que habia tenido era satisfactorio refrescarse con una bebida tan rica.

Luego de beberse todo el contenido de la botella, fue hasta el baño, se ducho con agua tibia, mientras pensaba en lo que le habia pasado en todo el dia, primero, ver a Ron y Hermione, destrozados por su ausencia, ir a Hogwarts, sin ver que Dumbledore era el Director, y para colmo, encontrarse con que el Ministerio habia caido y los mortifagos controlaban el castillo, ver a Snape dando ordenes como si el fuera el nuevo Director, el enfrentamiento con el mortifago llamado William, la conversacion con McGonagall y la lucha en la Madriguera.

No pudo evitar pensar en como sufririan los alumnos de Hogwarts que estaban en contra de Voldemort, principalmente Ron y Hermione, y con Snape y Malfoy haciendo todo lo posible por hacerlos sufrir.

La verdad es que era admirable ver como McGonagall seguia manteniendo sus pensamientos y enfrentandose a Snape estando en clara desventaja, ahora mas que nunca entendia por que ella fue la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor.

Se sintio muy feliz por sus avances en magia sin varita, por lo menos ya podia realizar dos hechizos, que, para una pelea era muy importante y le daba una ventaja sobre su oponente, todavia no sabia porque tenia ese poder, pero el porque no importaba durante una batalla, mas si era una batalla de vida o muerte.

Cuando salio del baño y se vistio completamente, agarro el whisky que tenia, un vaso y una gran termo en el que coloco mucho hielo, para tomarlo con el whisky.

La verdad que la bebida del mundo muggle era mucho mas rica que la del mundo magico, ademas de ser mas fuerte, pero si era por el, daria todo lo que tenia por estar en ese momento en Hogwarts, acompañado de Ron y Hermione y con Dumbledore de director.

Pero la realidad era muy distinta, Dumbledore estaba muerto, Vodemort controlaba el ministerio, y Ron y Hermione se encontraban en Hogwarts, que estaba controlada por mortifagos, y en este momento, debido a lo que paso esta noche, seguramente triplicarian la seguridad.

Penso en todo lo que su escape habia provocado, y era increible que todo eso hubiera pasado por que el decidio irse de la madriguera, pero desde su punto de vista, no dejaba de ser su culpa, seguramente lo que paso esta noche, pasaria en algun momento, pero si el no hubiera escapado, se hubiera mantenido la esperanza por mas tiempo, y, tal vez, en ese tiempo mas mortifagos habrian sido asesinados, o llevados a Azkaban, y asi, disminuir un poco las fuerzas de los mortifagos.

Pero el destino da muchas vueltas, y en esas vueltas a veces hay que tomar la primeer vuelta que venga, o, si tienes tiempo, tamar uidadosamente la vuelta que creas mas correcta, tambien, esas vueltas dan ravanchas y posibilidades de reivindicarse.

Y eso haria Harry, elegiria cuidadosamente la mejor vuelta que se le presente en cada momento de su vida, y buscaria esa revancha que tanto desea, sabe que falta mucho, pero la posibilidad de revancha algun dia se le presentaria.

En este momento la mejor vuelta, es esconderse mientras continua la busqueda de los Horrocruxes, busqueda que no sera nada corta, pero si se lo propone, tampoco sera demasiado larga.

Mientras, la botella de whisky ya estaba a la mitad, Harry se encontraba en pesimo estado, cuando se levanto de su silla para dirigirse a su cama casi tropieza, pero no cayo, era eso lo que ultimamente le estaba pasando a Harry, tropezaba, pero nunca cayo, siempre encontro la manera de mantenerse firme y afrontar los problemas con laa seriedad y responsabilidad que la situacion amerita.

Cuando llego a su cama se hizo una promesa, promesa que juro que la cumpliria, promesa que decia que Harry destruiria todos los Horrocruxes, y cuando llegara el momento de enfrentarse a Voldemort, lo enfrentaria hasta que cada musculo de su cuerpo grite de dolor por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, pero que hasta que eso pase, continuaria luchando.

En toda su vida, mas bien desde que cumplio los once años, habia recorrido un gran camino en su lucha contra Voldemort, pero ahora, siete años mas tarde, se da cuenta de que recien recorrio la mitad del camino, un camino que esperaba no dure otros siete años, pero sabia que lo mas posible era que dure mas tiempo.

Lo mas extraño era que al final del largo camino, podia ver a Ron, Hermione, Ginny, sus padres, Sirius, Dumbledore, Lupin, todos los profesores de Hogwarts, toda la familia Weasley, todos sus amigos de Hogwarts, todos sonriendole.

Pero lo que mas le extraño, fue que entre todas esas personas, se encontraban Snape y Voldemort, los dos con los brazos abiertos, como esperandole, pero los dos con una sonrisa cinica en sus caras, y los dos con los ojos rojos como el fuego.

...

Los comentarios! en serio, me hace falta ver que la historia tenga al menos tres comentarios en cada captilo...porfaaa


	14. Siempre junto a ti

_**Siempre junto a ti**_

CAPITULO 14: SIEMPRE JUNTO A TI

Nada, absolutamente nada de información o alguna pista sobre los horrocruxes, pero tampoco era que se hubiera esforzado mucho por averiguar algo sobre el paradero de los horrocruxes restantes.

La caída del ministerio lo había afectado mas de lo que esperaba, a pesar de que sabia que ocurriría pronto, no estaba preparado para las consecuencias que traería el ascenso de Voldmort al poder.

Desde que el ministerio había caído, todos los días en la portada del profeta aparecía una foto suya, con una recompensa de cinco mil galeones, y el motivo por el cual supuestamente querían encontrarlo era porque querían interrogarlo sobre la muerte de Albus Dumbledore.

Ahora no podía ni salir a la calle, todos los mortifagos lo estaban buscando, y ahora ya no tenían que esconderse, andaban libremente por las calles sin que tuvieran que estar alerta a que pudieran encontrarse a algún auror en su camino.

Había una cantidad impresionante de muertos, todas las familias que antes apoyaban a Dumbledore y a la Orden del fénix eran torturadas y enviadas a azkaban, con el pretexto de que planeaban un golpe de estado y representaba un peligro a el Ministerio.

Desde que regreso de Hogwarts, todos los días había estado entrenando, intentando perfeccionar su magia no verbal, pero no había conseguido ni un solo avance, solo se estaba frustrando cada ves mas al no poder perfeccionarlo aunque sea un poco.

Todavía no había destruido el horrocrux que poseía, había pensado en que probablemente el Horrocrux tendría algún hechizo, que cuando intentase destruirlo, podría atacarte, con el objetivo de dejarlo sin vida, todavía no podía olvidar la mano de Dumbledore, y no quería que eso le sucediese, además de tener en cuenta que el creador del Horrocrux había sido Voldemort.

Todos los dias miraba el Horrocrux, siempre hacia lo mismo al menos una hora al dia, nunca se aburria, mientras lo miraba se hacia muchas peguntas, era un buen pasatiempo.

Ya habia leido todo el libro de séptimo año de defensa contra las artes oscuras, había encontrado muy buenos hechizos para defenderse, también para atacar, pero aun no los había dominado del todo, eran un poco complicados y el no había podido mantenerse ciento por ciento concentrado en la practica.

Estaba pensando seriamente en ir por algunos de los lugares por los que Voldemort había pasado su infancia, adolescencia, y su vida después de Hogwarts, pero ninguno lo convencía.

Ir al orfanato para buscar un horrocrux no le parecía algo propio de Voldemort, pues el odiaba ese lugar, ese lugar era para el como una cárcel, siempre después de cada curso en Hogwarts, el habia tenido que volver a ese lugar, que estaba lleno de la gente que el odiaba, los muggles.

No creía posible que en Hogwarts existiera algun Horrocrux, a pesar de que Voldemort adoraba ese lugar, si hubiera existido algún horrocrux allí, lo mas probable era que Dumbledore se hubiese dado cuenta, no creía posible que el anterior director lo hubiera pasado por alto.

Luego de Hogwarts, no tuvo nada en especial, aparte de ir a trabajar en Borgin y Burkes, no sabia que ocurrió en su vida hasta que formo su propio ejercito y se convirtió en un mago oscuro, hasta que luego desapareció por trece años.

No tenia nada que lo ayudara a encontrar los horrocruxes, pero tampoco se podia quedar de brazos cruzados, así que decidió, que dentro de unas dos semanas, iría a revisar el orfanato donde Voldemort había estado en su infancia.

Tendría que esperar, informarse sobre como se movían los mortifagos, pero no sabia como, lo que decía en el profeta seguramente era mentira, tenia que haber una forma de poder averiguar como y en que zonas los mortifagos redoblaban la vigilancia.

Pero no sabia como, y así, tendría que salir y arriesgarse a que los mortifagos lo atraparan, pero tampoco podía quedarse en su habitación y esperar que alguien mate a Voldemort, pues el único que podía hacer eso era el.

Ya había pasado una semana y todavía no sabia como informarse, no podía comunicarse con la Orden, de verdad le seria de mucha ayuda poder comunicarse con alguien perteneciente a la organización creada por Dumbledore.

Cada ves se le iba acabando mas su comida y sus bebidas, ya casi no tenia agua y solo tenia comida para unos dos o tres días mas, en estos ultimos dias habia pedido mucha comida por delivery para que no se le acabara todo pero ya no podia seguir asi, no quería salir de su departamento, pero si no salía en lugar de que lo maten los mortifagos o Voldemort, se iba a morir de hambre.

Esta situación se le hacia cada ves mas incomoda, no tenia duda de que habia mortifagos por todo Londres, salir seria algo muy arriesgado, incluso aunque se disfrace con cualquier hechizo, pues los mortifagos podrian atacarlo pensando que era un muggle.

Pero no tenia remedio, iba a salir e ir al supermercado, como si fuera un muggle, tendria que salir apenas amaneciera, a esa hora la mayoria de los mortifagos estarian durmiendo o sino estarian algo cansados, y eso era de mucha ayuda para el.

Se levanto a la madrugada, todavía no habia amanecido, se dio una ducha con agua tibia, la temperatura en londres estaba bajando, muy poco pero la verdad era que se notaba que el otoño habia llegado.

Se vistió con un Jean y una remera mangas largas, cambio el color de su pelo por pelirrojo ( le hizo recordar a dos personas muy especiales para el), desayuno, y salio del departamento.

-¿Como te va Chris?- le pregunto al recepcionista del lugar, que estaba a punto de dormir, el aludido, sorprendido por el saludo, puesto que ¨James¨ casi nunca salía de su habitación, y mucho menos saludaba, solo le hizo un gesto con la mano.

¨ Vaya, de verdad tengo que ser un poco mas social¨ pensó Harry, mientras tanto, iba caminando hasta que se cruzo con un taxi y le pidió que lo lleve al supermercado mas cercano, no conocía mucho los alrededores de ese lugar, por lo menos tenia que saber donde quedaba el supermercado mas cercano, además de que desaparecerse era muy peligroso, no tenia licencia y no era lo mejor cruzarse con algún auror en este momento.

Cuando llego al supermercado, vio que este abría dentro de media hora, asi que decidio sentarse en un banco que estaba enfrente y esperar, mientras tanto compro un periodico y empezo a leerlo.

Cuando el supermercado abrio, entro y empezo a juntar rapidamente todo lo que le le faltaba, ademas de que compraba como para que le dure todo un mes, necesito dos carritos para juntar todo lo que compro, la gente que estaba dentro del supermercado lo miraba y Harry habria jurado que se estaban preguntando si es que nunca antes habia comido en su vida, o si su familia era tan numerosa que el casi no comia, pues no podian explicarse como era tan flaco.

Cuando salio del supermercado, con tres empleados del supermercado cargando sus bolsas, tomo el taxi, les dio propina a los empleados que metieron sus cosas en el taxi y se dirigio a su departamento, cuando llego tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Chips para subir sus cosas, no quizo achicar las bolsas pues no se podia dar el lujo de realizar cualquier hechizo sin arriesgarse a que lo descubran, tendria que andar con cuidado si no queria que lo atrapen.

Mientras subia las escaleras acompañado de Chris, este le dijo:

-Viste a la chica nueva, se mudo aquí como media hora después de que saliste.

Harry entro en panico, alguien se habia mudado al lugar media hora después de que el habia salido, según el sabia y habia comprobado, el barrio en el que estaba era un lugar no muy concurrido pior gente normal, tal ves algun mortifago que estaba vigilando la zona lo vio salir y lo reconocio, pues el solo habia cambiado el color de su pelo y se habia quitado los lentes, reemplazandolos por unos lentes de contacto del mismo color, cualquir mago pudo haberlo reconocido, a pesar de que se tapaba constantemente la cicatriz con su pelo, a la mañana cuando salio habia mucho viento, y se le pudo haber escapado, de verdad lo pudieron haber descubierto, pero por ahora, tenia que mantener la tranquilidad frente a Chris, osino seria muy sospechoso.

-¿Ah si? ¿Que tal es?- pregunto Harry esperando quitarle un poco de información acerca de la chica, esperando encontrar algun rasgo de alguna persona que ya conociera, o mas bien de alguna mortifaga, aunque solo conocia dos, Bellatrix Lestrange y Narcissa Malfoy.

-Es muy linda tiene tu edad, 21 años, creo que se llama Jessica y viene de Manchester, la verdad no se porque se vino a quedar aquí, la chica parece que tiene mucho dinero, la verdad que podrias conseguir algo con ella si no te pasas cambiando de color de cabello, ¿Por qué te lo teñiste de pelirrojo? Sabes, te queda muy feo- le dijo burandose de el.

La pregunta habia tomado por sorpresa a Harry, no tenia idea de que responderle, no queria quedar como un tonto pero la verdad no tenia mas respuesta que quedar como tonto.

-Queria ver como me quedaba, la verdad me queda pesimo, hoy mismo me lo quitare, gracias por advertirme- dijo Harry.

-Bueno ya llegamos a tu habitación, cuando quieras algo me avisas, eh, siempre y cuando yo este de turno, salgo hoy al mediodia y viene Lucy, hoy es Miércoles, creo que vuelvo a tener turno recien el Viernes, pues luego de Lucy entra John, nos vemos.

-Chau- dijo Harry, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, Chris dijo:

-Sabes creo que deberiamos tomarnos unas cervezas en alguno de estos dias, deberias avisarme cuando dispongas de un poco de tiempo libre

-Ok te aviso cuanto pueda.

Cuando cerro la puerta, no sabia como sentirse, estaba algo alterado por la chica que se habia mudado al edificio en donde el se encontraba, pues alguien pudo haberlo visto, pero tampoco creia que si algun mortifago lo habia visto, hubiera mandado a una chica para vigilarlo, en lugar de atacarlo y luego llevarlo junto a Voldemort, pero debia de andar con cuidado.

Mientras estaba cocinando, penso en la comida de la señora Weasley, la comida de los elfos de Hogwarts, y sintio mucha nostalgia al recordarlos, tambien penso en Dobby, con sus calcetines de diferentes colores, y no pudo evitar soltar una risa de amargura pensando en lo bien que estaria en Hogwarts con Dumbledore, pensando en los problemas y tareas de cada asignatura que debia entregar al siguiente dia, o pensando en como armar un buen equipo de Quiditch, las pruebas para cazadores, los rivales a quienes debian enfrentar, en lugar de pensar si al dia siguiente no entrarian un grupo de mortifagos y lo atacarian para llevarselos junto a Voldemort.

Cuando estuvo en Hogwarts, siempre se preocupo por que haria Voldemort, por si atacaria algun lugar, por si mataria o torturaria a muchas personas, por lo que pasaria cuando se enfrentaria contra el, pero siempre sus peligros eran para futuro, su enfrentamiento seria para cuando terminara su estudio, si en Hogwarts nunca le habia pasado nada, si en Hogwarts se encontraba uno de los mejores magos de la historia, pero nunca habia pensado que se podria enfrentar en un duelo de vida o muerte cualquier dia, cualquier hora y en cualquier lugar.

Ya notaba que tenia ojeras, se notaba muy poco, pero se notaba, y es que no podia dormir bien desde que el ministerio cayo, penso que lo mismo pasaria con los miembros de la orden, pero con la diferencia de que si a ellos los atacaban, seria muy poco el tiempo para que alguien fuera en su ayuda, sin embargo, el no tenia a nadie que lo ayudase en caso de emergencia.

No se daba cuanta de que alguien estaba tocando el timbre de su habitación hasta que sono por quinta vez, se extraño, nadie llamaba a su puerta desde que se habia mudado, pero fue a abrir, mientras iba camino a atender a quien estaba tocando, se miro en el espejo y vio que su cabello aun continuaba siendo pelirrojo, con un movimiento de su varita volvio a su estado normal.

¨Seguramente sera Chris¨, penso, pero cuando abrio se llevo una sorpresa, frente a el se encontraba la que seguramente se habia mudado esta mañana, era una chica de estatura no muy alta, pero tampoco baja, mas o menos de unos 1,70 de estatura, cabello negro, ojos celestes, de piel blanca como la nieve, un cuerpo ya desarrollado, Harry le pondría unos dieciocho años de edad, era una chica hermosa.

-¿Hola, que le puedo ofrecer?- pregunto lo mas cortésmente que pudo, sin dejar de asombrarse por la belleza de la chica.

-Hola, soy nueva en el edificio y queria saludar, ¿sabes? Vengo por primera ves a esta ciudad y no tengo amigos aquí, asi que decidi saludar a todos los que se encuentran en el edificio, pero al parecer todos son personas que prefieren estar solos sin que se los moleste, bueno, ya son personas de mucha edad en su mayoria, asi que los comprendo, a todos les estoy dejando una canasta con caramelos- Harry se fijo en una canasta que traía en sus manos, de la que no se dio cuenta obviamente por estar apreciando la belleza de la chica- así que toma- dijo y mostró una sonrisa radiante, dejando ver sus perfectos dientes blancos- ah, perdón, mi nombre es Jessica ¿y el tuyo?- ¨Vaya que le gusta hablar¨ pensó Harry.

-Mi nombre es James, James Black- dijo Harry, casi se le olvido su nombre en el mundo muggle, es que se mente solo pensaba en la atractiva chica que se encontraba frente suyo- gracias por los caramelos, de verdad, pero mira, estoy cocinado y no quiero que mi comida se arruine, si quieres puedes venir mas tarde y hablamos…- dijo Harry intentando ser lo mas educado posible, pero es que empezaba a oler algo raro dentro de su habitación y eso le preocupaba.

-Ah perdón, bueno, estaremos en contacto ¿si? Me vendrían bien hablar con alguien y relacionarme con mas personas, bueno, puede que pase esta tarde, a eso de las ¿seis te vendría bien?

-Si me vendría espectacular- dijo sonando lo menos desesperado posible, pues el olor era cada vez peor, y a la chica parecía que le habían dado una cuerda muy larga para hablar- chau, nos vemos entonces.

-Chau, a lo mejor tomaremos algún te o un café…

-Si asi lo que quieres, tengo que entrar- y se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla, para luego cerrar la puerta y llavearla.

¨Con razón no le agrado a los otros habitantes del edificio¨ les habrá hablado tanto que se habran cansado de ella, pero a pesar de todo, Harry se sentia feliz, se sentia como si hubiera vuelto a Hogwarts, habia hablado con alguien normalmete después de mucho, estaba euforico, ademas ayudaba que la chica fuera tan linda como lo era, despejo toda duda de su mente de que esa chica pudiera ser una mortifaga, era tan inocente que sentia culpa por haber pensado que ella pudiera ser algo tan malo, tan cruel, tan despreciable, y ni siquiera la habia conocido.

Mientras pensaba en eso, se habia olvidado completamente el motivo por el cual habia cortado tan abruptamente la conversación con Jessica, pues su salsa se estaba quemando.

Mientras estaba almorzando, empezo a escuchar unos pequeños ruidos, como si fueran susurros, luego ya se escuchaban cada ves mas fuerte, hasta que entendio perfectamente lo que decian esos susurros

-Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter- repetia la voz una y otra ves, no sabia de donde provenia la voz se fue moviendo por toda su habitación, con varita en mano, atento por su ocurria cualquier ataque, hasta que se dio cuenta de donde provenia, y que probablemente seria lo que estaba ocasionando ese sonido, pero se pregunto ¿quien?

Cuando abrio su baul, empezo a revolver todo lo que habia en el interior hasta que encontro lo que busacaba, saco el espejo que sirius le habia regalado en la navidad de su quinto año en Hogwarts.

Miro en el espejo, y vio a un sonriente Remus Lupin, que cuando le vio abrio sus ojos hasta que casi se le salieron de su cara, o eso penso Harry, de verdad la cara que tenia en ese momento era en cierta forma muy comica, aunque si no conociera a su ex-Profesor de DCLAO, pensaria que Lupin estaba loco.

-Vaya, parece que has visto un fantasma- le dijo Harry, para romper el ¨hielo¨.

-Pues, con lo palido y delgado que te veo, diria que si estoy viendo uno-contesto Remus, pero Harry sabia que ese ¨jueguito¨de bromas solo duraria un rato, luego comenzaria con las preguntas sobre donde se encontraba, así que dejo el espejo sobre su mesa de al lado de la cama boca abajo, cerro las cortinas de su departamento, y solo prendio su varita con ¨lumus¨ asi Remus no podría reconocer nada de la habitación.

Cuando volvio a levantar el espejo, Remus dijo- Vaya si que te estas volviendo cuidadoso, pero no deberías de ser asi con la Orden, sino mas bien con los mortifagos.

-Soy igual de cuidadoso para que nadie que tenga que ver con el mundo mágico me encuentre, Remus- dijo Harry muy pausadamente, como queriendo darle indicios a Remus de que no hablaria de nada sobre su paradero por nada que le dijiera- no es que tenga algo encontra de la orden, pero si me encuentran no podria realizar con desenvoltura la mision que Dumbledore me encargo

-Espero que seas cuidadoso Harry, y debo decirte que tienes razon en que no te exponeriamos al peligro por ninguna razon, no importa lo que djio Dumbledore, ahora otras personas toman las decisiones en la Orden, y la verdad creo que deberias estar mas entrenado para poder defenderte en caso de algun ataque, pero como se que no volveras, creo que estoy hablando solo, la verdad que te queria preguntar solo dos cosas, ¿no te ha pasado nada desde que te fuiste? Y la otra ¿no necesitas nada? Quiero decir información…

Y Lupin siguió hablando, pero a Harry ya no le importaba, por medio de Lupin podria conseguir alguna que otra información, debia apurarse en preguntarselo, tal ves asi salia ahora mismo y tendria tiempo de volver para salir con Jessica.

-Si estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada desde que me fui, ni un solo ataque cerca de donde estoy, y si Remus necesito algo de información, quiero saber hacia donde y en que zona hay mas mortifagos, necesito saber donde moverme o en que lugar tengo que estar mas atento para hacer cualquier movida, te lo pido porfavor.

-¿Que quieres hacer? ¿Que es lo que estas intentando? ¿quieres salir y arriesgarte a que te maten? Mira te dije que te iba a dar información, pero lo que yo queria decir con eso es que te iba a decir cual es la situación de Hogwarts, como estan Ron, Hermione y Ginny alla, como estan los Weasleys, como esta la Orden, no has preguntado si todos nos encontramos bien desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, no solo tu existes Harry, ¿es que nos has olvidado?

Y le dolia admitirlo, pero Remus tenia razon, solo se habia preocupado por el, y eso era lo unico que tenia que hacer realmete, preocuparse por su bienestar y en encontrar los Horrocruxes, pero sin duda habia olvidado a muchas personas que eran muy importantes para el, cuando agarraba el periodico a la mañana solo buscaba algun indicio de hacia donde podrian estar los mortifagos, ni una ves habia buscado algo que tenia que ver con Hogwarts, algo quee le podia decir si Ron y Hermione se encontraban bien, y lo mismo con la Orden.

-No sabes todo lo que esta sufriendo Molly, Harry, todos los dias piensa que se va a levantar y va a recibir una carta de Hogwarts diciendo que por ser su hijo o hija mataran a Ron o Ginny, lo mismo de Hermione, y teme que vea en la portada de El Profeta una foto tuya que diga que has muerto, lo mismo con Arthury yo tambien temo eso Harry, tu eres el ultimo familiar que me queda, sabes a lo que me refiero, si te pierdo a ti tambien no se lo que hare.

- Perdon Remus, no debi ser tan egoísta, te prometo que regresare, quiero que les digas a todos los miembros de la Orden eso, intentare hacer todo eso para cuanto antes pero no garantizo nada, solo necesito que me lo digas, ire de cualquier manera a aodnde quiero ir, pero no quiero tirar mi vida a la basura, necesito que me des un panorama de hacia que lugar se mueven los mortifagos,

-Esta bien Harry, pero te pido que si crees que puedes estar en algun problema, llamame a traves del espejo, a partir de ahora llevare este espejo a todas partes, estare siempre junto a ti asi como tambien lo estara la Orden, no dudes en llamarnos Harry, y con respecto a los mortifagos, te tengo que decir que ellos solo concentran su actividad en Londres, mas específicamente en el centro, es como si estuviera seguro de que estas ahí, bueno, eso no me lo diras, asi que me despido Harry y mucha suerte.

-Garcias Remus, prometo cuidarme , chau, cuidate y suerte en todas tus misones en la Orden.

Cuando corto la conversación, Harry se pregunto como era posible que Voldemort supiera que se encontraba en Londres, pero estaba equivocado, se encontraba a unos cuantos kilómetros del centro de Londres eso lo dejaba un poco tranquilo a Harry, pues Voldemort todavía no tenia la certeza sobre el paradero de Harry.

Pero no por eso debia descuidarse, que Voldemort aun no lo hubiera encontrado era ujna demostración dell buen trabajo que estaba haciendo, pero debia continuiar asi o, incluso debia mejorar.

Cuando miro el reloj después de haber practicado unos cuantos hechizos, vio que ya eran las cinco y media _JESSICA-pensó _ y, muy apurado, fue a bañarse, cuando se vistio se puso un jean negro con una remera mangas largas, y salio al pasillo a esperar a Jessica.

Estaba muy nervioso porque no sabia como ni de que tema llegaria a hablar con ella, no sabia que le gustaba, penso en lo descortes que habria parecido a la mañana cuando seguramente habria parecido que el quiso echarle de su departamento, pero lo que mas le preocupaba era salir a tomar un café cuando ya casi el solo se metia por completo para dar espacio a luna y con ella la oscuridad, ideal para los mortifagos con una chica que ni conocia, aunque estaba casi seguro que esa chica no era mortifaga, salia a una hora muy tarde.

Pero cuando la vio salir de su habitación, con un jean blanco, remera y una chaqueta de color celestes, sencillas, pero todas apretadas a su perfecto cuerpo, acompañada de esa carita con la que parecia un angel, con sus ojos celestel que combinaban con su chaqueta y remera, estuvo seguro de que esa noche no podria pasarle nada, _esta es mi noche-penso._

_**Me tarde, no? espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que no se enojen conmigo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar! **_


	15. Piton toxica

_**Piton Toxica**_

Capitulo 15: Pitón toxica

La merienda fue buena, tenia muchas cosas en común con Jessica, era chica que empezaría a ir a una universidad en Londres dentro de muy poco, se recibió con notas muy altas en su colegio, en eso le recordó un poco a Hermione, aunque seguro que la bruja era mucho mas inteligente.

Casi todo el tiempo solo hablaron de ella, aunque también era ella la que casi todo el tiempo hablaba, sin dejar que el hable, era muy simpática, pero parecía que se hubiera callado mucho tiempo callada, y, cuando le encontró a el, soltó todo lo que se había callado mucho tiempo.

Pero aun así, le encantaba, tal vez debía verla mas seguido.

Al día siguiente, iría a la Mansión Ridle, debería ver que hay en ese lugar para poder tacharlo de la lista de lugares en los cuales podría estar algún Horrocrux, pues no creía que alli se hallara algo tan importante para Voldemort.

Cuando ya estaban volviendo, mientras subian las escaleras, Jessica le pregunto:

-Sabes, cuando estaba en Manchester yo iba a un gimnasio que quedaba cerca de mi casa, podemos ir juntos a uno que queda cerca de aquí, creo que a unos 5 minutos caminando

-Claro- dijo Harry sin pensarlo, solo quería pasar mas tiempo junto a Jessica, cuando ser dio cuenta de que se había comprometido a salir mas tiempo de su departamento, donde se sentía seguro- pero, creo que lo mejor será ir a la mañana temprano, ¿no crees?

-Ehm… Si claro, ¿salir a eso de las siete de la mañana estaría bien?- Harry sabia que a esa hora era la hora en que los mortifagos andarían menos por las calles del Londres muggle así que le parecía bien salir a esa hora.

- Ok, ¿a partir de que dia? ¿Mañana te pareceria bien?- le pregunto Jessica con una cara con la que le suplicaba que aceptara, a Harry le recordaba a un noño cuando pedia caramelos.

-Por supuesto!- respondio instantáneamente

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano se levanto, se baño, se puso una ropa deportiva ( la única que tenia y la que se había comprado porque le parecía lindo, no para usarla algún día exactamente) y salio de su habitación esperando a que saliera Jessica.

Justo a las 7:00 la chica salia de su habitación y se sorprendia de encontrar a Harry( James para ella) a una hora tan puntual.

-James, seguro no tendras un poco de frio, mira que afuera refresca un poco- y Harry noto que a pesar de la ropa desportiva ( muy bien ajustada al cuerpo, por cierto) llevaba una campera, que a simple vista, era muy abrigada.

-Si cierto -dijo dandose cuenta de que ya estaban en una epoca muy avanzada del otoño y cada ves la temperatura descendia mas, se sentia como si estubiera haviendo un papelon frente a la chica, que lo miraba divertida- ire a buscar una campera, ya vuelvo.

Cuando salio, llevaba una campera negra, muy calentita.

-¿Y las piernas?- pregunto Jessica- hace mucho frio.

-Aguantare- respondio Harry, simulando arrogancia, cosa que hizo que los dos se rieran al mismo tiempo.

Cuando salieron, la recepcionista Lucy (que estaba en su turno, en sustitución de Chris) se mostro muy sorprendida de ver a Harry en compañía de la chica de la que muchos hombres en el barrio hablaron, y muchos sin buenas intenciones, se pregunto si Harry podria protegerla, pues la verdad parecia muy delgado como para enfrentarse a todos los vagabundos que habitaban en el barrio.

Mientras caminaban, Harry se lamentaba de veras el no haber llevado un jean, que bien hubiera podido cambiarse en el gymnasio, pero ya lo habia hecho y no queria mostrar tanta debilidad frente a Jessica.

-No debiste de haber traido ese short- dijo riendose la chica- Tranquilo ya llegamos, aguanta una cuadra mas.

Cuando llegaron Jessica dijo:

-Guau, antes ya eras muy blanco y, mirate ahora, pareces un fantasma.

Y, Harry, afirmando eso, cuando se mmiro al espejo vio que en definitiva estaba igual de blanco que un fantasma, y eso que habia visto muchos a lo largo de estos ultimos siete años.

¿Donde se habria metido? Esa era la pregunta mas importante del dia, todos los dias, para uno de los mejores magos de la historia, y si se hablaba de magia negra, probablemente, el mejor.

Pero aun asi lo inquietaba no saber donde se encontraba, era como si le picara un mosquito en su paraíso, pero sabia que ese mosquito, era el mosquito mas afortunado en toda la historia, pero igual, sabia que el mosquito podria causarle mas de un problema sio no acababa pronto con el, tenian que matar a ese mosquito.

Lord Voldemort, de frente a las llamas de la chimenea de su nuevo castillo, tan inexpresivo por fuera, como si no tuviera ninguna emocion, en realidad estaba mas nervioso que nadie en aquel lujoso castillo de gales.

Sabia que Harry Potter, el "ELEGIDO" como lo llamaban algunos, estaba moviéndose, haciendo que, no sabia exactamente, pero ese niño que se creía un héroe intentaría destruirlo, la verdad era bastante entupido pensar eso, siendo el inmortal, pero eso nadie lo sabia, si Dumbledore no pudo siquiera saber que existían, el mosquito tampoco, pero de que Potter podría ocasionarle algún problema, claro que podía, pero nada importante.

Pero si quería que todos los que le estaban ocasionando resistencia alguna, en especial la Orden del Fénix, se diera por vencida, debía matarlo para gobernar mas tranquilo el ministerio ingles, creando su imperio.

Estaba realmente cansado, no penso que se sentiria asi cuando acepto ir al Gimnasio con Jessica, la verdad era que apenas habia alzado muy poco peso, pero igual sentia todos los musculos que realizo muy cansados.

Jessica lo miraba y se reia de la cara de Harry cuando salieron, ella le propuso ir a desayunar en su habitación, cosa que Harry acepto gustosamente.

Tenia una habitación muy linda, con bellas decoraciones y las sabanas y cortinas, de color rojo, cosa que le hizo acordar a una habitación en un castillo que extrañaba mucho.

-¿ Nunca habias ido al gimnasio antes, verdad?- preguntola chica.

-No, la verdad que no habia ido nunca

-Pues entonces estas primeras semanas te dolera mucho todo el cuerpo- y se solto a reir como si fuera el mejor chiste de todos, o incluso como si fuera algo simpatico, pero a Harry le agradaba escuchar su linda voz, ademas de observar su perfecta dentadura.

Cuando desayunaron todo y Harry se fue a su habitación, se recosto en su cama y penso en la mejor hora de irse a la Mansión Ridle, y decidio que lo mejor seria después de almorzar.

Cuando termino de almorzar, se sentia muy nervioso, pero sabia que tenia que hacerlo, no habia mas tiempo que perder y la verdad que estaba muy apurado por culminar lo que habia empezado Dumbledore.

Se imagino el cementerio en el cual habia peleado con Voldemort en su cuarto curso de Hogwarts, cuando se aparecio, aparecio enfrente de la tumba de Tom Ridle padre, todo estaba justo en el lugar que habia estado hace poco mas de dos años, el hueso, la olla, hasta la tumba destruida, no se habia producido ningun cambio desde que mantuvo aquella batalla.

Harry no creia que hubiera alguna proteccion en aquella mansión, pero estando frente al hogar de Voldemort por herencia, no podia descuidarse ni un solo segundo.

Cuando entro, no se quedo a observar nada, entro rapidamente, sabia que si en esa casa se encontraba algun Horrocrux, se encontraria en la habitación que vio hace ya mas de tres años, en aquel sueño antes de ir al mundial de quiditch.

Caundo llego a la habitación donde habian estado Barty Crouch, Colagusano y Voldemort, Harry escucho una voz, cuando miro hacia el lugar de donde provenia la voz, no encontro nada, solo escuchaba el sonido de algo moviendose lentamente.

-_¿Que hace aquí el enemigo del amo?- _dijo la voz- _tu no eres bienvenido al hogar del mas grande mago de todos- _volvia a decir, Harry no entendia nada, no habia nadie en la mansión, a no ser que fuera invisible.

_-¿Qué te pasa?¿Que acaso no reconoces lo que mi amo te dio, la bendición de poder entendernos, esa gran habilidad, ese don que ni siquiera un Dios te lo puede dar, pero mi amo te la dio, y tu no sabes ni siquiera reconocernos._

La situación ya era desesperante, Harry miraba por cada rincón de ese oscuro cuarto, mientras intentaba ubicar a su enemigo iba retrocediendo, hasta que choco contra la pared, y al mismo tiempo caía una lámpara que estaba al lado suyo.

Instintivamente se lanzo al otro lado de la habitación, ya sabia quien era, la verdad que no estaba muy nervioso para no distinguir a una serpiente pitón de aproximadamente 4 metros.

-¿_Donde esta tu amo, Nagini?- dijo Harry._

_-El no se encuentra ahora, salio de viaje en busca de algo que no te contare, Potter, pero cuando venga, le esperare con tu cabeza sobre su mesa._

y, desde el otro lado de la habitación salto para morder el cuello de Harry, quien lo esquivo y lanzo un desmaius, hechizo que nada hizo, pues solo mando a Nagini unos centímetros alejándolo de Harry.

_-Si era tan débil, mi amo no me hubiera acogido jamás, Harry Potter, debes entender que te estas enfrentando con el animal preferido del Señor Oscuro, aquel al que el Señor Osuro enseño a defenderse, y, también, a lanzar maldiciones._

Y ni bien dijo eso, lanzo a Harry un rayo verde de su boca, sin duda, era la mascota de Voldemort, y también se notaba que tenia un pedazo de alma de Voldemort dentro suyo, pedazo de alma que el debía destruir.

_-Tal ves seas la mascota de Voldemort, y te haya enseñado muchos trucos, pero no podrás matarme, soy mucho mas fuerte que tu, te matare, y luego matare a tu amo- _dijo Harry mirando a la serpiente, luego dijo_- Sectusempra!_

Y la maldición dio en el blanco, haciendo que Nagini se desangre, luego de observarla un rato, Harry hizo aparecer un frasco de vidrio grande y metió a Nagini en el, no sabia si ya había matado el pedazo de alma que había dentro, suponía que si, pero lo iba a llevar para asegurarse, aparte de que no quería dejar rastro de que había estado allí.

Cuando llego a su casa miro el frasco, queria abrirlo, sentia que algo lo impulsaba a abrir aquel frasco, y, Harry, atraido por aquel frasco, sin saber porque lo abrio, haciendo que salga un gas verde de el gas que Harry respiro, gas que lo hizo marerase y desmayarse.

_..._

_Si ya se, me tarde bastante para un capitulo bastante corto, pero por lo menos es mejor que nada, no tengo mucho tiempo y tampoco muchas ganas._

porfavor dejen reviews aunque sea para criticarme

espero que comprendan.


End file.
